Party Rock II
by Aika Rithalin Lithium
Summary: Como su propio nombre indica -.-' esta es la segunda parte de Party Rock xD  ¿Qué harías si tuvieras que elegir entre tu mayor sueño y el amor de tu vida? Hay veces que esas dos cosas son totalmente incompatibles, y tu corazón se dividirá.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Holis! :D Em… bueno, ¿por dónde empiezo? ^^U Alguien me dijo de hacer una secuela de mi querido Party Rock y de verdad que lo pensé mucho, porque tenía que tener ideas y todo eso. No ha sido fácil pensar otra nueva trama, pero al final se me ha ocurrido cosas… ¡eso sin contar lo que se quedó sin resolver, que no fue poco! De eso también se puede sacar mucho provecho. Y aunque no creo que la segunda parte sea tan larga como la primera, aquí está el primer capítulo oficial de Party Rock II.**

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece.**

CAPÍTULO 1

"_Hay días que te levantas pensando que serán un desastre, y luego te sorprendes. Hay días que te levantas pensando lo contrario y… también te sorprendes, pero para mal, ya que efectivamente son un desastre. Y luego están esos días de mierda, que sabes desde el primer segundo que serán días de mierda y punto."_

Mido esperaba pacientemente, con la Blackberry en las manos –y eso no requería tanta paciencia- a que su novia saliera de la Universidad, un martes que aparentaba ser lo que no era: o sea, un martes cualquiera. Sus dedos recorrían con rapidez el teclado. Chateaba con el otro novio aburrido que esperaba en la puerta, solo que en la de su antiguo instituto, Atsuya Fubuki. No habían hablado mucho antes de todo lo de la desaparición, Yuuka, Shuuya… Fue aquella conversación con Yuuka en los pasillos, el día que le contó a Ulvida lo de su madre, lo que le abrió esa amistad.

Cuando Shuuya "reapareció", y el menor de los Fubuki con él, la conmoción fue muy grande y todos querían hablar con ellos, aunque no muchos lo conseguían. Afortunadamente para Mido y lo que le deparaba el futuro, él tenía mucho don de gentes, y sabía cómo caer bien.

Levantó la vista hacia el gran edificio de la universidad, ese gran desconocido para él, que había preferido dejarlo todo por su amor a la música. Eran las dos, y se suponía que la clase de Ulvida ya habría terminado. Bueno. A lo mejor se había quedado tomando apuntes, o hablando con sus nuevos amigos. Esos a los que él no soportaba. Resopló y se concentró en su conversación con el Fubuki.

"Es que no lo aguanto más…" Pobre Atsuya.

"Bueno, dijiste que esperarías, por ella. Ahora solo te queda joderte y aguantarte, a menos que quieras quedar como un retrasado mentiroso" Pero Ryuuji era demasiado sincero con todo el mundo. No le iba a decir que tenía razón, porque no la tenía.

"Sí, pero yo creí que una vez que ella viese que soy capaz de esperarla, me diría: ¡no hace falta, cariño, vamos a un hotel este fin de semana! O yo qué sé…"

El peli verde soltó una carcajada.

"Lo dudo mucho. Lo prometido es deuda, hermano"

-¡Mido, hola! –el oji negro alzó la vista y sonrió. Ulvida iba hacia él, al fin. Llevaba el pelo suelto y no se había maquillado. "Bien, está de buen humor" Conocía de sobra ese código. Sin maquillaje, era que se sentía guapa ese día, y no necesitaba nada artificial que se lo recordase. O eso, o que se había dormido, no le había dado tiempo a ponerse nada y estaba de una mala leche insoportable, y a juzgar por su cara de alegría, no podía ser eso.

Ryuuji se despidió brevemente de Atsuya, dejando al peli rosa con sus problemas, y justo cuando iba a cerrar el Hotmail, vio un nuevo correo en la bandeja de entrada.

-Hola, mi amor –dijo, sin levantar la vista del aparato. Reina frunció los labios, disgustada- Un segundo, me ha llegado un nuevo mensaj… ¡eh! ¡Dame eso! –gritó en tono desenfadado.

La peli azul reía al tiempo que se dedicaba a huir de Midorikawa, correteando por los jardines del campus, llenos de los típicos corros de estudiantes que en todas las películas se ven, y que en realidad existen. Finalmente, ella, con la Blackberry en la mano, se dejó alcanzar y tirar al suelo, sobre la hierba todavía húmeda del rocío de la mañana.

Por supuesto, el correo bien podía haberse ido a la mierda, ya que para él era tarde. Mido no lo miraría hasta exactamente cuatro horas después, tiempo en el que se perdió conocer la maravillosa sensación de un amago de infarto de felicidad.

Empezaba septiembre y con él, el primer trimestre del segundo año de universidad de la promoción de Yagami. Y ella tirada por los suelos con el idiota de Ryuuji encima, pellizcándole las costillas con el fin de servir su propia venganza. La chica le devolvió el móvil, sonriendo y se sentó en el césped, de piernas cruzadas.

-Muy bonito, todo el fin de semana sin vernos y ahora le haces más caso a esa que a mí.

-Oh –Mido se rió por dentro y se acercó con la misma cara que pone un niño cuando va a hacer alguna travesura- si sabes que la única mujer humana en mi vida eres tú.

-Sí, ¡pero quitando eso de humana! No soy la única, ¿verdad? –se quedó un momento tan cerca de sus labios que casi podía tocarlos, y luego el peli verde contestó.

-Entiéndelo, ella me da cosas que tú no me das… ¡como wifi! –se descojonó antes de ser freído a golpes suaves por su novia. Así eran los días entonces.

-¡Te odio! Niño insoportab… -la interrumpió con un beso. Debía habérselo esperado, pero a lo mejor por el amor, todo le parecía una bonita sorpresa.

-Te invito a comer.

-¿Sí? Vale, te ha dado la fiebre, eso sí que es raro.

-Oye, eso hiere mis sentimientos, ¿eh? –dijo medio en broma- Yo lo hacía con buena intención.

-Si es porque siempre invito yo, ya sabes que no me importa –dijo la chica con cautela. Con ese tema, su novio era algo especialito. Él se soltó de sus brazos vagamente y cambió la cara.

-No, ya te he dicho que pago yo. Si quieres hacerlo tú, ve a comer sola o con esos idiotas…

-¡Eh! No seas tonto, anda… -suspiró- ¿seguro que tienes dinero?

-No te habría dicho nada si fuera todo lo contrario.

-Entonces, ¿qué te parece si probamos ese nuevo bufé de comida china que han abierto en frente de la academia de arte? –aunque eso pareció apaciguarle un poco, la única muestra de cariño en el resto de la tarde, fue cogerla de la mano. Demasiadas cosas habían cambiado aquel verano, de esas cosas que quieras que no, te marcan un poco.

…

Aún hacía sol, era verano y las reuniones de después de clase seguían siendo en la misma terraza de la calle principal de la ciudad. Aki, Endo, Shiro, Haruna, y de vez en cuando también Atsuya, Yuuka –como precisamente esa tarde- Midorikawa y Reina, quedaban en ese bar y hablaban sobre cualquier cosa que hubiera pasado durante el día.

Después estaba Kazemaru, que solía pasarse por allí disimuladamente –aunque todos le veían- con la secreta intención de vigilar a Otonashi. Aunque por supuesto eso ya no era ningún secreto para nadie. A Ichirouta sencillamente le jodía que ella se viese con otros y punto. Y a pesar de que no iba a cambiar nada viendo cómo otros se la llevaban, le hacía sentirse más tranquilo enterándose de cosas como aquella por sí mismo, antes que por Endo o Shiro. Y por eso, esa tarde soleada de principios de septiembre, decidió dejarse caer por allí.

Miró disimuladamente a la mesa aquella, con el corazón en un puño. Pero Haruna y Shiro no estaban allí. No sabía si resoplar de alivio o sentirse jodido imaginando qué estarían haciendo en vez de eso. Dio media vuelta y se dispuso a marcharse, que si iba a comerse la cabeza con eso, prefería hacerlo solo.

-¡Eh, Kaze! –el peli azul se volvió a mirar a Endo, que le había visto y hacía señas para que se sentara con ellos. No creía que fuese a sentirse muy a gusto (en realidad, estaba seguro de que no), pero ahora no podía escapar a sus amigos haciendo como si no les hubiera oído- ¿Qué tal?

-Hmm ¿Y tú? –respondió vagamente.

-Genial. Oye, hacía un montón de tiempo que no te veíamos, ¿cómo te va?

-Bien, supongo…

-¿Y qué estudias? –preguntó Yuuka, apoyando los codos en la mesa. Estaba sentada encima de Atsuya, que a su vez rodeaba la cintura de ella con sus brazos.

-Filología latina. Es como estudiar una lengua, su historia y todo eso –explicó, al ver las caras de sus amigos de no entender un carajo.

-Oh, qué bonito –volvió a intervenir la más pequeña de todos. Luego se quedó pensativa- Yo no sé si ir por letras o ciencias…

-Joder, y encima te quejas. Yo lo que no sé, es qué hago en el instituto –resopló su novio.

-No digas eso, tonto –la peli castaña le dio un beso en la mejilla- Eres más listo de lo que crees.

Aki resopló cortando la ñoña escena. Se había vuelto más realista incluso que Natsumi. ¿Qué podía decir Endo? Tampoco estaba disgustado con eso, apretó el brazo que tenía rodeando sus hombros.

-¿Sabéis algo de Haruna? –se atrevió al fin a preguntar Kazemaru. Sus amigos se miraron entre ellos. Para la desdicha de Ichirouta, sus caras de circunstancias lo decían todo.

…

-Gracias por todo, Mido.

-Joder, como sigas dándome las gracias no te vuelvo a invitar a nada. ¡Es que cansas!

-Capullo –soltó ella, aunque el moreno se lo tomó tal y como si le hubiese dicho "te amo". Le puso su mejor sonrisa y la besó intensamente. Después miró el reloj y vio que le quedaba media hora si quería seguir viviendo tranquilo en su apartamento.

-Eh, tengo que irme. Mi casera no se despierta hasta las cinco de su siesta, con un poco de suerte no me oirá llegar.

-Lo sabía, ¡vuelves a estar sin blanca!

El oji negro suspiró.

-Sí, ahora mismo estoy insolvente. Pero tranqui, esta noche pincho en un garito, me pagan bien, ¿vendrás?

-Ay –Ulvida se mordió el labio inferior, con algo de culpabilidad por eso y otras cosas- es que mañana tengo examen, lo siento.

-Ah, entonces quédate estudiando, ¿eh? A ver si esta vez sí sacas un ocho, ¡uno de los dos tiene que triunfar!

-Bueno, a lo mejor eres tú quien lo acaba haciendo, quién sabe…

-No lo flipes tanto. Si tú eres inteligente, guapa y todo te sale bien, y yo ni terminé los estudios, está claro quién llegará a ser algo.

Reina se sonrió.

-¿Qué tiene que ver que sea guapa?

-Es un punto a tener en cuenta, aparte de que no me canso de decírtelo.

-¿Sabías que eres un cielo? –él miró hacia arriba, como pensando, después, los bajó mirándola solo a Reina.

-Eso es lo que me sueles decir tú, aunque no puedo creerte, porque claro, estás perdidamente enamorada de mí.

-Uh, acabas de quedarte sin premio.

-¿Premio? ¿Qué premio?

-Iba a ducharme, y no quería sentirme sola…

-No me jodas.

-No, no, ahora te aguantas. ¡Adiós, cariño! –exclamó con ademán de cerrarle la puerta en las narices.

-¡¿Ni siquiera un beso! ¡Qué injusticia!

-Pues sí, el mundo es una mierda, acostúmbrate. Te quiero.

-Yo no… -sonrió Ryuuji, sonrisa que se hizo más ancha al ver el desdén en el rostro de su novia- ¡es broma, mujer!

-Ahora sí que te has quedado sin premio.

Y todo lo que llegó a ver después fue una puerta de madera, la puerta de la casa de los Yagami, que se cerró de golpe, con un grito de reproche por parte de Jiang. No había nadie más en la casa.

El chico se encogió de hombros. La parte positiva era que ahora podría escaquearse de las garras de su vecina y casera, que se quedaba con todo el dinero que él ganaba, por culpa del alquiler. Llevaba ya dos meses de retraso, algo por lo que debía darse prisa para subir rápidamente sin hacer ruido y encerrarse en el apartamento. Hacía dos semanas que la evitaba. Se subió a su vieja moto y arrancó tras unos cuantos intentos.

Por un lado, le había sentado bien irse de casa. Pero su padre, Arata, se había enfadado más de lo que hubiese imaginado él. De hecho, creyó que así le hacía un favor, nunca se habían llevado demasiado bien, y sin embargo, el día que Ryuuji se largó, tiró algunas cosas directamente al contenedor de basura de la acera de enfrente, sin decir ni una sola palabra, y después le gritó que saliese de allí enseguida. Y luego estaba Amaya, que a escondidas, le prestaba dinero, le dejaba comida en la nevera y algunos otros favores que se había ganado el peli verde durante el tiempo que vivió bajo ese techo. Al final eran algo así como amigos, y el oji negro nunca pensó que eso iba a hacerle falta. Él simplemente fue amable y el destino quiso que le sirviera de algo.

Ya se veía a lo lejos la tienda de chinos que se encontraba junto a su portal, desde el principio de la calle. Aparcó guardando la distancia y avanzó unos metros a pie, para no hacer el menor ruido y no despertar a su vecina. Habría jurado que sintió un gruñido tras su puerta cuando pasó de puntillas por delante de ella, rezando, aunque optó por seguir adelante y hacer como si no hubiese pasado nada.

Su casa, como era de suponer, estaba desordenada, y todo eso era un caos de restos de comida en varias bandejas de plástico esparcidas por todas las mesas de la pequeña casita, ropa tirada por todas partes y bueno, nada estaba en su sitio.

"Hogar, dulce hogar". Desde luego lo era, después de haberse largado de casa de su padre. Tiró el periódico encima de la mesa donde solía comer, se quitó las zapatillas y se sentó allí, a leer. Aún no sabía para qué quería enterarse de todas aquellas horribles desgracias que ocurren en el mundo, si solo conseguían deprimirle. Por un lado era una forma de consolarse, sabiendo que había personas que lo estaban pasando peor que él.

Pasó a la página de anuncios, tras media hora de ojearlo todo, y se quedó con la boca abierta.

-No puede ser… -se lanzó sobre el papel y pegó la nariz para leer mejor. No se equivocaban sus ojos, al ver la foto de la casa de su infancia, que ahora estaba en venta. Se frotó los ojos y volvió a mirar, por si se lo había imaginado o simplemente se parecían. Pero era la misma dirección. Sonrió pensando en que sería genial visitarla de nuevo. También le habría gustado pensar en comprarla pero eso de momento era complicado.

De todas maneras, llamó a su novia para proponérselo, o eso iba a hacer cuando cogió su Blackberry. Fue un segundo, solo uno, en que el momento en que Ulvida le quitó el teléfono se le vino a la mente, y con él, el mensaje. Y sintió curiosidad, ¿qué novedad sería aquella? Entró en el correo y vio que el asunto estaba en inglés. Era un nombre… y le sonaba demasiado.

…

**¡Y listo! Creo que esto es suficiente para un primer capítulo. Y… sí, ya empezamos con el suspense xD Y lo siento, pero están arreglando mi pc aún, así que no sé cuánto tardaré en actualizar u.u Aún así, ¡resistiré! (8) -.-U**

**¡Espero vuestros comentarios! XD**

**Gracias por leer, os quiero, mis queridos lectores (:**

**¡Adiós!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holaaaaa!**

**Ah, por fin algo de paz ^^ No os preocupéis, esta semana termino los exámenes y todo volverá a la normalidad (continuaré este fic y el de **_**Mi primer novio fue**_**), y por haceros esperar, ¡lo siento tanto! Entre que la inspiración me jode viva y que no tengo mucho tiempo, he ido dejando de lado el placer de escribir, y eso no puede ser.**

**Bueno, Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es de Level-5, y espero que este capítulo sea lo que esperabais tras una espera tan larga -.-'**

CAPÍTULO 2

"_En la vida se cometen errores, y a veces uno no sabe verlos hasta que te encuentras realmente jodido, y lo peor, es que esos suelen ser los más importantes."_

¿Por qué Aki hacía lo que hacía? Unos años atrás, habría sido más que comprensible que fuese por todas esas veces que la señorita Raimon había contribuido a arrastrar su espíritu y su autoestima por los suelos, y aquello se podría haber considerado como un consuelo.

Pero ella ya no era la misma, nada de ese carácter de mosquita muerta quedaba en su interior, parecía como si le hubiese dado la vuelta a todos sus pensamientos y opiniones, como haber pasado del blanco al negro sin probar el gris. Y eso, por mucho que lo parezca, no suele ser tan bueno…

"¿Vas a dejarme de una vez ver cómo eres?" Le preguntaba el extraño del chat, con el que hablaba desde hacía dos semanas. No le inspiraba confianza y no era eso por lo que hablaba con él. "Ya van trece días y tú ya me has visto. Sería justo que yo te viese a ti."

"No lo creo, cariño. Ya te he dicho que tengo novio" No, no hay que interpretar esta última frase como buena intención, la verdadera buena intención sería dejar de hacer aquello, o ya ni haberlo empezado. "Y deja de darme la lata, deberías conformarte con que hablásemos, si yo fuera una chica sensata ni siquiera te habría respondido al primer saludo"

"Venga, no te hagas la dura."

"Me voy, te estás poniendo muy pesado."

"No es justo"

"Ya, claro, adiós."

"Adiós, guapa."

¿Guapa? Aki se rió, como él mismo había dicho, aún ni la había visto. No tenía inconveniente alguno en pensar que ese tío estaba pirado y muy salido, y al mismo tiempo, seguir hablando con él tan tranquilamente. De algún modo le daba una extraña sensación de poder, que quería sentir, quizá como compensación de todo lo que se había perdido por culpa de Natsumi.

…

"Al final, va a ser verdad eso de que el tiempo pasa más deprisa cuando mejor te lo pasas" Aunque "pasarlo bien" se quedaba un poco atrás para la edad de Haruna y sobre todo, para lo que en concreto, se encontraba haciendo en ese momento. "Tengo que estudiar, pero puedo relajarme quince minutos más…" Sintió un escalofrío en el brazo y soltó un gemido ahogado, haciendo reír a su acompañante. Ella gruñó un poco pero se acurrucó otra vez contra su pecho.

La bañera era un poco pequeña para sus propósitos, así que los dos se encontraban rozándose piel contra piel, algo que por otra parte, no era ningún disgusto, dentro de la pequeña sala, decorada con velas. Shiro sonrió, pensando en que al ver las velas Haruna había arrugado la nariz.

-Son románticas –le había dicho él- Además, el fuego representa la pasión, ¿no? –añadió, con voz suave. Ella había resoplado y rodeado su cuello con los brazos, como pasando de la cuestión.

-Sí, claro, adoro esos maravillosos momentos en los que hay que salir corriendo y en pelotas porque una jodida vela se ha caído y se está incendiando el baño.

-Qué optimista eres, cariño, me encanta que tengas en cuenta todo lo que hago por ti.

Otonashi sonrió.

-Era una crítica constructiva, y tú a mí sí que me encantas.

La peli azul oscura se dio la vuelta en un arrebato de pasión, y lo besó, y así empezaron a hacer el amor entonces, y fue distinto pero a la vez igual que siempre, con dulzura y pasión a la vez.

No imaginaban en absoluto, claro, que en el piso de abajo nada bueno ocurría. Ni bueno, ni nada lo más remotamente lejano a eso. Y por una vez, no era del todo culpa del rebelde hermano del chico.

…

La gente, por decir, dice muchas gilipolleces. Que los presidiarios se reforman, que la gallina fue antes que el huevo y que el mundo es de los valientes, por ejemplo. Porque sí, la cárcel enseña muchas cosas, aunque sea a la fuerza; y claro que puede que la gran pregunta sobre la gallina y el huevo tenga como respuesta esta. Y por otro lado, a primera vista parece que solo los que tienen el valor de demostrar su talento y defender sus ideas, se llevan el premio gordo, pero cuando conoces cada caso en especial, con todas las minucias, detalles y momentos, te das cuenta de que las únicas personas que sacan algún beneficio son, precisamente, las que se aprovechan de los valientes.

Y con esta reflexión tras una hora de zapping y cinco minutos de intentar leer un libro mientras Yuuka estaba en tenis, nada bueno podía esperar Fubuki Atsuya cuando, de buenas a primeras, encontró delante de la puerta de su casa a un viejo conocido suyo con el que habría deseado no haberse topado jamás.

Pero la vida da estas sorpresas, y el peli rosa se quedó sin palabras, pudiendo pensar solo, extrañamente, en las palomitas que había dejado dando saltos descontrolados en el microondas.

-Hola, –saludó un aparentemente reformado Fudo, con una mueca burlona y las manos tras la espalda. Vestía más o menos bien, de cualquier forma mejor que cuando se iban a recorrer las calles de la ciudad.

-Pero qué cojones…

-¿No sabes que está feo abandonar a la familia? –el mohicano vio frustrada su intención de entrar como si estuviese en su casa y aquello solo fuera una mera visita rutinaria, se estiró la camiseta y sonrió falsamente, mientras el oji verde no le quitaba ojo. No se fiaba para nada- Tranquilo, no te voy a robar nada.

-La primera vez que te vi me robaste mi vida –Atsuya resopló- y la última, no pudiste atracarme porque estabas entre las rejas de un centro de menores.

Fudo soltó una risa desagradable, sarcástica y estridente, causando en el pensamiento del otro, una idea desarrollada sobre el homicidio involuntario. Maldito Fudo, le hacía despertar el gamberro que llevaba dentro. Cosa que no le gustaba a nadie.

-Pequeño e inocente Atsuya, ¿cuándo aprenderás –con un movimiento rápido que Atsuya no previó, Akio le empujó fuertemente a un lado de la puerta- a cerrar tu enorme bocaza?

El peli rosa se llevó la mano al pecho, donde había sido golpeado, tosiendo un poco y notaba como sus pulmones subían y bajaban con intensidad. Se agachó, apoyando las manos en las rodillas, hasta que pudo reaccionar y salir del shock y mientras que Akio miraba qué objeto valioso llevarse de la estancia, saltó sobre él empezando una pelea a puñetazo limpio.

Justo un minuto después, se dio cuenta de que Yuuka se encontraba mirando horrorizada desde la puerta. Con el descuido Fudo le clavó la rodilla en el estómago, pero Atsuya no se rindió y se libró de él. Y así se encontró a sí mismo, con el puño en alto dispuesto a darle su merecido a aquel cabrón, sin embargo sintió como si él mismo viese la escena desde fuera y ¡bum! Todas sus expectativas cambiaron.

Fudo había entrado de aquella manera, pero no parecía estar sufriendo demasiado. De hecho, el menor de los Fubuki tenía la sensación de que incluso se estaba reprimiendo, aunque no se le ocurría para nada un por qué. Pero daba igual… quien estaba recibiendo de lo lindo era él mismo. Él y de una forma psicológica, su novia, quien no sabía qué debía hacer. Esbozó una mueca de angustia, y algo de impotencia también, quizás.

Bajó el puño de inmediato.

La escena era extraña: los tres reencontrándose de nuevo… y ninguno de ellos sabía qué decir. Lo más curioso es que más que incómoda, la situación se tornaba más y más tensa y confusa.

Aunque afortunadamente o no, una voz bajando las escaleras les sacó de sus pensamientos, en los que probablemente cada uno rememoraba lo que había vivido con los otros dos, incluso Fudo, con rencor, algo normal tras haber estado dos años en esa cárcel para adolescentes.

-¡Eh, Atsuya! ¿No huele a quemad…? –también el peli blanco se quedó parado. No supo qué fue lo que le transmitió ese horrible sentimiento. Simplemente quiso echarlo de dentro- Tú, hijo de…

Fudo se le adelantó, echando a correr y al salir, dando un portazo. Mejor, pensaba, si no, él mismo habría aplastado a ese asqueroso gusano. Absorto como estaba, no se dio cuenta de que su hermano estaba en el suelo, ni de que empezó a levantarse dejando ver la sangre que brotaba de uno de sus labios. El peli rosa se pasó los dedos por allí y los miró, respirando fuertemente.

-¡Atsu! ¿Estás bien? –Yuuka se acercó al chico, pasándole una mano por la espalda. No es que la visión de la sangre fuese muy agradable, no, aunque la peli castaña no pensaba en eso precisamente. Ni siquiera en si Atsuya estaba herido, lo que era evidente, sino en quien acababa de salir corriendo. Porque no podía ser… si volvía Akio, volverían los problemas con la banda, y nada bueno podía traer aquello.

Pero sobre todo, no quería tener que huir.

…

-¿Sí, hola?

-…

-¿Hola? ¿Hola?

-¡Ah, HOLA!

-¡Ah! ¿Por qué chillas? Espera un momento, ¿quién eres, para empezar?

-¿Estás en casa, cariño?

-¿Mido?

-No, si te parece… ¿estás o no?

-Sí, pero…

-¿En tu cuarto?

-No, en el jardín, en el columpio de Emi. ¿Por qué lo quieres saber?

-Vale, quédate ahí, ¡adiós! –Ulvida miró el teléfono. Afortunadamente para su novio, ese día no tenía ganas de enfadarse. Metió el móvil de nuevo en su bolsillo y después miró a su alrededor, pero no había nadie. Qué extraño, había pensado por un momento que Ryuuji estaría por allí… a lo mejor no tardaba en llegar.

Se colocó los cascos otra vez y continuó balanceándose, sumiendo todos sus pensamientos en la música, con los ojos cerrados. Debía aprovechar, cuando los exámenes empezaban nadie podía sentirse libre, estaban todos demasiado ocupados estudiando… en eso sí que envidiaba al peli verde: se había independizado, no tenía que estudiar, vivía de lo que amaba… Si eso no era suerte, entonces nadie en este mundo la tenía.

Bueno, ella nunca tenía esos típicos problemas de pareja con Mido. Siempre había pensado que estaban hechos a medida para estar juntos, se llevaban siempre bien y Reina nunca se aburría a su lado. Y ni en dos años habían perdido ese sentimiento de cuando te acabas de enamorar de alguien y estás totalmente agilipollado. Quizás era ese el secreto, que aún se querían.

Notó que, ligeramente, ascendía en el aire y unos segundos después, tras balancearse un poco más, sus pies no llegaban a tocar el suelo. Abrió los ojos y se encontró suspendida en el aire, a dos metros del suelo. Milésimas más tarde, ya estaba abajo, se giró y encontró en su campo de visión a quien esperaba ver, que le sonrió.

-Párame, anda.

-Tengo algo que contarte y te vas a desmayar de la emoción, así que mejor no te bajes de ahí –contestó el oji negro, deteniendo su efímero viaje y después colocar las manos sobre los hombros de la peli azul, quien estaba de espaldas a él, sentada. Ulvida entrecerró los ojos, intrigada.

-Mmm. Vale, dime.

-Ok. A ver. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que algún día me gustaría ir a Nueva York? –con ese comienzo, ella se volvió, perpleja.

-¿Te vas?

-¡No! Bueno… -el chico puso cara de circunstancias, y tras reflexionar un rato fijó los ojos en su novia- Me voy una semana.

-Ah, madre mía, qué susto me habías dado –le espetó ella. Se bajó del columpio y seguida por el peli verde, se sentó en las escaleras del porche trasero. Mido le pasó un brazo por los hombros y puso la sonrisa que hacía olvidar a Yagami todos sus problemas, contagiándola de la felicidad que él sentía- A ver, cuéntame, ¿cómo es eso de que te vas?

Él cogió aire con emoción, dando un vuelco en su lugar de asiento.

-He recibido un correo de un productor de música.

-¿Y no podía ser aquí, en Japón, o qué…? –el oji negro se la quedó mirando como si hubiese insultado a satanás o algo así.

-¡¿Sabes de quién estoy hablando?

-¡No, porque no me dices nada! ¿Quieres arrancar de una vez?

-Vale, vale –contestó el chico, nervioso. Ulvida se agarró de su brazo para darle ánimos de seguir- Resulta que el correo que recibí esta tarde, ese que tú no me dejaste abrir, cuando salías… era de él, ¡de él en persona! Dios mío, casi me caí de la silla cuando lo vi. Tuve que ponerlo en el traductor (estaba escrito en inglés) para comprobar que no era una broma o que se había equivocado…

-Alto, espera –le interrumpió la otra- ¿quién es ese al que tratas como si fuese un dios? Porque supongo que al menos tu secta te permitirá pronunciar su nombre…

-No tiene gracia –se enfurruñó Ryuuji, aunque instantes más tarde parecía haberlo olvidado y solo concentrarse en su historia- Red One, el productor de Jennifer López, Lady Gaga, Mohombi… ¡quiere que vaya a hacer una prueba! ¡ÉL EN PERSONA, ULVIDA!

-¡¿En serio? ¡Lady Gaga, guao…!

-Es que no me lo creo…

Al principio, la peli azul tampoco supo cómo reaccionar, pero luego, se acordó de las horas que su chico pasaba frente al ordenador, la mesa de mezclas, el teclado, probando y añadiendo acordes y notas. Más de una vez se había quedado atontada observando su trabajo, que siempre realizaba con entusiasmo. En ese aspecto, siempre lo consideró un absoluto genio.

Y que de vez en cuando, él levantaba la cabeza y la miraba, sin desconcentrarse, y le preguntaba si quería formar parte de algo de aquello. Pero Reina no tenía ni idea de música y, además, le encantaba verlo así, la relajaba, así que negaba con la cabeza, sonriendo, y se limitaba a ponerle voz a esas maravillas que componía el moreno.

Sonrió, encantada.

-¡Te lo mereces, mi amor! –y le dio un pico en los labios (a pesar de que a él le habría gustado que la cosa hubiera seguido su curso).

-Gracias, ¡eh! –dijo, serio de pronto, como si se acabara de acordar de algo. Sin embargo, la seriedad de Mido hacía que la oji azul se muriera de risa, no obstante, intentó aguantarla, solo por no quitarle protagonismo en su momento- Eres la primera a la que se lo cuento.

Y con eso, Mido se terminó de ganar lo que siguió al largo beso con el que su novia premió ese pequeño detalle que a la vez, era tan grande.

**Y en el próximo capítulo… bah, solo sé que ya escogí la canción con la que Mido triunfará xD ¿La digo? Ammm… Me gusta mantener el suspense, sin embargo, creo que os tenéis bien merecido un buen premio por ser buenos y leer xd, así que os lo diré, Price Tag, de Jessie J (mirad la letra también, es de lo mejor :P)**

**Gracias por tener tanta paciencia conmigo y seguir leyendo, queridos lectores, os lo agradezco, de verdad no sabéis cuánto :)**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Well, well, well, volví a apropiarme de otra canción, otra de Carlos Jean :B Pero es que el tío es la ostia. Esta nueva reliquia es Blackstar, y adoro la letra (de la que saqué la pequeña frase de este capi e. e)**

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece y los reyes magos son los padres, algo que todos sabemos.**

CAPÍTULO 3

"_There's a reason why your parents didn't let you out of night"_

Blackstar, una de sus mejores canciones, en su opinión y en la de todo aquel que la había escuchado. En realidad tenía esa letra guardada, de cuando Ulvida le parecía inalcanzable (cuando en realidad estaba más cerca de él que de nadie). Subió el volumen de los altavoces. El dueño del bar miraba a todos lados, extrañado. No conocía para nada esa canción, pero había conseguido movilizar al local entero. Era como para felicitar al joven DJ que manejaba los mandos de la noche en ese momento.

"Uh! I love it, I, I can't control myself…" (8)

Las copas chocaban y tintineaban, y quizás dos desconocidos comenzaban a bailar hipnotizados por los decibelios del ambiente y los litros de alcohol en sus venas, empezando algo que quién sabe dónde acabaría, bien o no demasiado, en la cama o en la misma puerta de la discoteca.

Al fin y al cabo, la vida del peli verde no iba tan mal. Y más con ese correo recién leído, esa noche no fue al garito medio obligado, como se sentía siempre, no, había una bomba que con su tic-tac le hacía funcionar con los cinco sentidos alerta. Le dio un trago al cubata que alguien se había dejado cerca de su zona, para coger energías, y sacudió la cabeza, haciendo agitarse el pelo del flequillo y la coleta. Subió los bajos y puso en marcha uno de sus trucos para hacer que cualquier canción sonara distinta.

Sonrió. Alguien le tocó el hombro.

-¡Eh!

-¡Hola! ¿¡Qué quieres! –Preguntó después de darse la vuelta con presteza- ¿¡Quién eres!

-¡Me llamo Clara! ¡Estaba escuchando tu música y se me ocurrió que no la había oído antes! ¿¡Podrías decirme de quién es! ¡Es que me encanta, es la ostia! –aseguró. Le recordó a Ulvida, tenía el pelo de un tono tan solo un poco más oscuro, y dos especies de gomas amarillas en dos mechones delanteros. Por otro lado, sus ojos eran más parecidos a los de Haruna Otonashi, aun así, le dedicó una sonrisa simpática por aquel comentario.

-¡Pues muchas gracias, porque es mía!

-¡¿En serio, tú has hecho esto? –se entusiasmó la chica. Mido cerró los ojos un instante, y asintió- ¡Entonces enhorabuena, es genial! ¿¡Dónde puedo escucharla de nuevo!

Él le hizo un gesto de espera y sacó un trozo de papel de su bolsillo. Una entrada caducada para ver una película. Encima de ella, escribió su facebook con un rotulador negro y le entregó el pequeño papelito a la chica, que lo guardó encantada, dentro del sujetador. Ryuuji arqueó las cejas, aunque no dijo nada.

-¡Es mi facebook, agrégame si quieres!

-¡Vale! ¡Oye, encantada de conocerte! –añadió la peli azul, y le dio dos besos con los que el moreno no contaba, pero que no rechazó. Era su primera fan, ¡qué menos!

Lo que no se imaginaba es que esa inocente acción le traería de cabeza en un futuro no muy lejano de su vida. Y no le iba a resultar sencillo tratar de conservar, entonces, su salud mental.

…

Los dos estaban tan cerca, tanto, de pasar a la segunda base… pero no. Ella, al notar esa cercanía que le daba como alergia, empujó a Atsuya y se recogió el pelo a un lado, algo que dejaba muy claro a nuestro amigo peli rosa, que ese día tampoco habría suerte. Yuuka se sentó en el borde de la cama, mientras su novio intentaba no dar muestras de su inminente cabreo. Porque, ¡mierda, siempre igual! ¡Siempre le hacía lo mismo!

Entraba por la puerta vestida y se sentaba encima de sus rodillas, o simplemente esperaba, tumbada en la cama, a que él quisiera empezar, y entonces le calentaba hasta el extremo más extremo, hasta que, en cada milímetro de su piel, Atsuya creía ciegamente que aquella vez llegarían hasta el final pero de verdad. Y era entonces cuando la peli castaña le dejaba con la miel en los labios, el calentón en los pantalones y una rabia contenida que, sabía Atsuya, en algún momento iba a estallar.

-¿Sabes? Había pensado en ir a tomar un helado y aprovechar el buen tiempo –se inclinó sobre él, que estaba cruzado de brazos, inexpresivo-, además, después hay exámenes y deberé elegir entre estudiar o echar mi futuro por la borda. ¿Te hace?

-No sé, no tengo ganas, Yuuka.

-Jopé, tío –le golpeó el brazo suavemente y se tumbó a su lado, juntándose a él y agarrando su brazo- A ti te pasa algo y no me lo quieres contar.

El oji verde arqueó una ceja y la miró de reojo. ¡Ah! Si a él le diese por hablar… pero mantuvo la calma. Eso podría herir a su joven novia.

-Qué quieres que te diga, hoy ha empezado la segunda semana de clases y ya estoy hasta los cojones… yo no sirvo para aguantar sentadito en una silla, memorizando estupideces que a algún memo hace años, le dio por escribir, seguramente porque no tenía amigos, ni novia, ni ningún tipo de vida social y quiso por eso, vengarse del resto de la humanidad rayándose con gilipolleces del estilo: estáis condenados a ser libres, y que a un tío se le cayó una manzana en la cabeza y, ¡oh, por qué no! decidió hacer una ley, ¡ojalá se le hubiese caído el puto árbol en la jodida cabeza en vez de la manzana! Y así ni habría ley ni hostias. ¿Y para qué carajo necesito yo aprender a calcular la variable de 4? ¿Es que acaso eso me va a solucionar la vida? ¿Es que si se acaba el mundo y me convierto en el jefe de un grupo de supervivientes atrincherados en el alcantarillado de la ciudad, podré enseñarles matemáticas? ¿Y de qué les servirá eso? ¡Los zombis del exterior se comerán sus sesos en cuanto esos pobres desgraciados vayan a por agua o comida! Y ya ni hablemos de la educación física, ¡hacer una puta voltereta no va a librarme de una buena ostia si algún matón me persigue! Si alguna vez soy atracado y me pongo a hacer piruetas como un jodido capullo, pasarán dos cosas: esos tíos se reirán de mí y me darán una paliza por maricón, y después me atracarán igualmente y saldrán corriendo y descojonándose, y yo seguiré pensando como un pobre idiota que soy un héroe urbano que va de listillo… –el albino respiró y se dio cuenta de que la oji negra lo miraba incrédula.

-Pero qué cojones…

-¿Qué?

Ella se echó a reír y le dio un beso en la mejilla, beso que él se limpió, mosqueado, aunque un poco menos que antes. Decidió no pensar en que habían vuelto a dejarle colgado y se incorporó, imitado por la menor.

-Mira que eres payaso.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

-¡Joder, menudo rollo me suelta, el tío, y luego pregunta por qué! Desde luego, serías un buen… -de repente, Yuuka se quedó paralizada. Siendo tan a su manera, él no se sorprendió y tras pasarle un par de veces las manos por delante de la cara, resopló e hizo ademán de levantarse, siendo interrumpido de inmediato por ella- ¡Ya sé lo que vamos a hacer hoy!

-¿Eh? ¿Estás chalada? ¡Y no copies frases de Phineas y Ferb! Es cutre.

-Bah, bah, cállate y ponte algo decente –le apremió la oji negra, mirando despectivamente el conjunto que traía el chico.

-¿Es que lo que llevo no le parece bien a la señoritinga? ¿Debería salir con ella con el pelo engominado, como su hermano, y un smoking de showman con complejo de presentador de Oscars? –Yuuka suspiró.

-Vale, estás molesto, eso lo he pillado, pero no pienso ir contigo a ninguna parte si llevas puesta una camiseta que dice "Al que no le guste que se vaya a comer rabos". Lo siento, es un principio.

-Buf, pues tendrás tú mucho que enseñarme, gurú de la moda…

-¡Date prisa! Se me acaba de ocurrir un gran plan para ti, Atsu. Algún día me lo agradecerás.

…

Por suerte para Kazemaru, en las universidades cercanas no se impartían las clases necesarias para el título de ninguna de las carreras filológicas que existen, así que cada día debía coger un tren, a las siete o las seis de la mañana, dependiendo del día y de cuándo empezasen las clases, y viajar hasta Kaaba (sí, sí, inventada), una ciudad a unos doscientos cincuenta kilómetros de Inazuma. Lo único bueno era que, teniendo que ir tan lejos, era más que imposible toparse con Haruna, y hacía que todo aquello mereciese la pena.

Aquel día no había sido distinto, claro está, y el haber tenido que dormir dos horas de su descanso diario en un duro tren con incómodos asientos de plástico y gente clavándote el codo en las costillas debido al poco espacio de los trenes en Japón, le había estado pasando factura toda la mañana con un nada placentero dolor de cuello y huesos en general, lo que había provocado el estar maldiciendo en un 99% de las clases.

Ahora acababa de bajarse del tren de vuelta, eran ya las 7 de la tarde ya que se había quedado estudiando unas horas, y lo único que quería era tumbarse en la cama y pensar en un color imposible para el techo, porque estaba hasta los cojones del mundo.

Pero a veces a la vida, lo que tú pienses le importa exactamente una insignificante mierda, y hará que ocurra lo que a ella le parezca. En el caso del peli azul, dios o alguien ahí arriba quiso que se encontrase en la estación a la persona que más temía ver, más incluso que Haruna, y eso ya era muy raro.

Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron en medio de la multitud, Ichirouta pasó los cinco minutos siguientes insultándose a sí mismo por no haber tenido más salero y haberse marchado, haciéndose el loco.

Pero… bah, ya era tarde. Shiro Fubuki se había acercado a él y le daba la mano, tan agradable como siempre, una amabilidad que al otro le amargaba.

-¡Qué sorpresa encontrarte, Kaze!

-Sí, ¿eh? El mundo es un pañuelo… -contestó sin hacer notar demasiado la ironía.

-Pues sí. Justamente el otro día Endo y los demás me dijeron que habían estado tomando algo ese día, qué pena que yo no haya estado allí… -Kazemaru entrecerró los ojos, receloso, aunque Fubuki parecía decir en serio que le habría gustado estar allí. Genial, es la cima del sarcasmo. El oji verde miró a su viejo amigo, apenado- Hace mucho que no hablamos, ¿qué tal si nos sentamos a tomar algo, como antes, eh?

Kazemaru vio su expresión de anhelo, ¿pero para qué querría Shiro hablar? Además, ¿de qué hablarían? ¿De cómo le había robado a la chica de su vida? Y lo más importante, ¿para qué narices quería él mismo pasar tiempo con el tío por cuya culpa le costaba conciliar el sueño por las noches?

-No puedo, Fubuki, lo siento. Tengo que ayudar a mi madre en casa…

-Pero si ahora vives con tu padre –el oji azul se mordió el labio. Es verdad.

-Ya, pero tengo que sacar al perro, el pobre lleva todo el día sin salir.

-¡Anda, tienes perro! ¿Y cómo se llama?

-Eh… -"No puede ser que ahora mismo me quede en blanco, ¡venga ya!"

-Kazemaru. Mira, no soy tan idiota como puedes tú pensar, ¿sabes? –Aunque su interlocutor no opinaba lo mismo- Sé de sobra que no me puedes ni ver desde que salgo con Haruna. Pero me parece tan estúpido que andes por ahí evitándome… ¡evitándonos a los dos! Es realmente infantil.

-Ah, con que eso piensas, genio –se indignó, ¡esa era la versión del ganador! ¿Qué había de él? Se había quedado solo, y la mayoría de sus amigos salían siempre con la parejita del año así que disponía de poca gente con la que quedar si no quería sentirse incómodo- Pues puede que a ti te parezca infantil, pero es que no soportaría ver cómo la toca otro que no soy yo, ¡y a cualquiera le pasaría lo mismo!

-Ya, claro, y por eso nos espías tan a menudo, ¿verdad? –el peli azul se sonrojó.

-¡Yo haré lo que me dé la gana, está claro! Tú no tienes ni idea de cómo me has jodido, y no solo por un mes o dos, como en todas las rupturas, esto me pesará toda la vida, ¡gracias, amigo! Por ser un cabrón.

-¡Oye, no te estoy insultando, así que no empieces tú, Ichirouta!

-No me llames así.

-Bueno –Shiro cogió aire un par de veces. Tampoco quería hacer sentir mal a Kazemaru, no, pero le reventaba que le echase a él la culpa de todo. ¿Es que el error no lo había cometido él? Liándose con Reika, esa pobre chica que al cabo de un mes había dejado tirada también. Cuando creyó haberle dado el tiempo suficiente a relajarse, el peli plata volvió a levantar la cabeza y hablar- Vamos siéntate –dijo señalando un banco cercano- Escucha, yo no quería hacerte daño, y creo que Haruna tampoco. Pero es que yo no te he robado nada, como tú piensas. ¡Es más, ni siquiera llegaste a salir con Haruna!

-¿Y qué? Todos sabíais de sobra que la quería. Pero claro, eso te dio igual en cuanto tuviste ocasión de tirártela.

-Tampoco hables así, ¿vale? –le interrumpió, algo molesto. La cosa no había sido tan sencilla. No habría empezado nada con la chica si no le hubiese llegado a gustar de verdad, y no se iba a detener por culpa de un amigo llorón- Anda, Kaze, déjalo ya, por favor. Solo estás consiguiendo aislarte… Si te enfrentaras a esto, podrías superarlo y continuar con tu vida. Vamos, inténtalo, no es tan difícil, ven conmigo a casa y… -empezó a decir, ofreciéndole la mano. No obstante, el peli azul lo miró enfadado y la apartó, levantándose de su asiento.

-Ya te lo he dicho. No quiero saber nada de ninguno de los dos, ya.

Fubuki meneó la cabeza negativamente. Desde luego, hay gente que no tiene remedio, y Kazemaru antes era un buen chico.

Aunque… muy en el fondo, cuando Shiro lo pensaba, quizás no había sido muy noble hacer lo que hizo.

**¡Ya está! :D Y… y… ¡ya arreglaron mi amado PC! T-T Casi lloro de la emoción, ¡eso significa que podré escribir cuando me dé la real gana otra vez! (Que será mayoritariamente por la noche, si lo dudabais xD) Así que las actualizaciones ahora serán tan fáciles como hacer un perrito caliente ^^ (¿?)**

**Nee, y os traigo un adelanto, que gracias a escribir de noche el venazo me vino y ya llevo 803 palabras e.e**

_-¿Qué buscas, Ulvida? ¿Un poco de crack que fumar?_

_-¡Idiota, yo no fumo eso! –le recriminó muy indignada. Luego se puso a rebuscar en el bolsillo de su chaqueta- Pero ahora que lo dices, guardé un poquito de hierba buena._

_-O sea… a ver si me he enterado, ¿vienes borracha y llevas hierba buena encima? –La oji azul se levantó sonriente y le ofreció un porro bien liado, en cuestión de segundos._

_-No, bonita, no es la hierba buena que dices tú. Mira, esto se llama porro. PO-RRO. Y se fuma. Así –se lo metió en la boca y, antes de que encendiese el mechero una mano se lo arrebató y salió corriendo._

_-¡VAMOS A QUEMAR LAS CORTINAS!_

**Bien, hasta aquí la locura por hoy XDDD ****¡Gracias por leer, mis queridísimos lectores!**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo, y en especial, gracias a los que dejáis review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Aquí de nuevooo! ^^ Qué raro se me hace subir tan rápido, pero bueno, así mejor, ¿no? Estos días de vacaciones aisladas en mi pueblo me han venido más que genial xD ¡mi cabeza medio vacía ideó un posible final inesperado! Y es sorprendente, yo creí que las cosas volverían a ir sobre la marcha e.e**

**Por otro lado, tenemos este capítulo que sigue :S Bueno, no sé vosotros, yo me descojoné escribiéndolo aunque no obligo a nadie a hacerlo :P**

**Toaneo07: yeah! Algo así ocurrirá con esa fan BD No doy más pistas, jaja, solo que es una de las cosas que has dicho. Gracias por comentaaar!**

**Kozue: no, no olvidé lo de la casita e.e ¡Saldrá de nuevo! Aunque más tarde. Supongo que eso de levantarse a las 7 es por las clases o_O Si no, ¡estás cometiendo un sacrilegio, niña! (? eso fue extraño) ¡Thanks for the comment, dear sister! :)**

**Paooo-BB: uh, la relación de Clara y la salud mental de Mido saldrá pronto, o eso creo (hago los capítulos sobre la marcha, así que siendo sincera, ¡ni idea xD!) ¡Jajaja! ¿Así que es linda la camisa, eh? Bueno, pensé que a alguien le pudiese parecer vulgar, así mejor. Y sí, realmente me pude lucir en ese discurso *mirada orgullosa y seria* aunque, cualquiera lo habría hecho solo con pensar en lo que odia de una asignatura (estará claro cuáles odio yo e.e) ¡Gracias por tus reviews! ^^ Son muy animadores.**

**Michi Suzukaze: Ah, New York *-* Es mi ciudad favorita, si no, lo habría mandado a California o algo por el estilo xD ¿Triunfará? ¿Será una estrella o... le costará caro? Entiende que debo provocar incertidumbre para sorprender :D Ya, no me gusta poner a Kazemaru así... debo cambiar su carácter, ¿no crees? :S Bueno, ¡muchas gracias por comentar!**

CAPÍTULO 4

"_Bailaremos esta noche con la música a tope, bebiendo y perdiendo el control sin que nada en este momento nos importe, pero eso no significa que los problemas de la vida de todos los días se evaporen"_

Allí estaban, habiéndose presentado con las manos casi vacías. Había que echarle mucha cara, pero eso no era en absoluto un problema para aquel extraño grupo que, de fiesta en fiesta, había acabado en el barrio pijo, cantando el himno de la alegría en un remix extraño, con Aki Kino subida a las espaldas de Shiro Fubuki (resultado de una larga historia sobre cuán fuerte era el peli plata y una duda acerca de su resistencia que había dañado su ego en un estado de alcoholismo mortal para su espalda) y el resto del grupo gritándole a Endo Mamoru que se bajara de un roble al que había accedido subiendo primero a una farola cercana, mientras todos, en general, se meaban de la risa.

No era una situación demasiado rara. De hecho, hasta les resultó light, algo que hace cantar lo brutales que eran los pedos que se pegaban estas personas.

Era viernes y su amigo Mido les había dado la noticia del siglo: se iba a Nueva York a hacer una prueba importantísima con un productor musical mundial. Solo de pensar que serían los mejores amigos de alguien famoso, les entraron ganas de mantear al oji negro, subirlo al tejado y rociarle con vodka. Hay que tener en cuenta que ya estaban bastante tocados por el alcohol cuando recibieron la noticia.

Por este camino siguieron, y cuando por fin hubieron conseguido hacer que Endo se bajase de aquel absurdo árbol (no sin un buen chichón, a una altura de dos metros y medio), que Ulvida abandonase su litrona y que Fubuki olvidara ese tonto juego al que nadie prestaba atención, habían llegado a la casa de su buen amigo Hiroto Kiyama y sin ni siquiera llamar, se habían instalado en los mullidos sofás del salón del chico, ante la mirada atónita y perpleja de las más selectas amistades del pelirrojo, a las que había invitado a celebrar que empezaba el nuevo curso.

-Cuando Hiro vea esto nos matará –canturreó Yagami, y a continuación cogió un florero y, cerrando el otro ojo para concentrar la vista allí, examinó su interior como si esperase encontrar un culín de ron o algo así. Atsuya se rió a carcajadas, sentado en la banqueta del piano de cola. Yuuka se encontraba sobre el teclado, de manera que su culo deleitaba la sala, tocando la más armoniosa melodía que un trasero puede producir.

-¿Qué buscas, Ulvida? ¿Un poco de crack que fumar?

-¡Idiota, yo no fumo eso! –le recriminó muy indignada. Luego se puso a rebuscar en el bolsillo de su chaqueta- Pero ahora que lo dices, guardé un poquito de hierba buena.

-O sea… a ver si me he enterado, ¿vienes borracha y llevas hierba buena encima? –preguntó una chica con cara de niña pija, la típica hija única de padres divorciados, malcriada y consentida que no da palo al agua. Ponía cara de asco y miraba a la peli azul como si fuese inferior, vamos. Sin embargo, la oji azul se levantó sonriente y le ofreció un porro bien liado, en cuestión de segundos.

-No, bonita, no es la hierba buena que dices tú –haciendo que la otra se tapase la nariz (a nuestra querida amiga Reina le daba igual beber de garrafón, así que la peste era considerable), se puso a su lado y le enseñó de cerca el papelito- Mira, esto se llama porro. PO-RRO. Y se fuma. Así –se lo metió en la boca y, antes de que encendiese el mechero una mano se lo arrebató y salió corriendo.

-¡VAMOS A QUEMAR LAS CORTINAS! –gritaba un Endo sonrojado y entusiasmado, afectado por el venazo que acababa de darle para acometer tal acto de estupidez extrema. Aki aplaudió y Ulvida se descojonó, dando palmadas en la espalda de la chiquilla pija, una pobre niña que pedía auxilio con los ojos a sus compañeros, para que le librasen de la loca que se encontraba, en esos instantes, sacándose otro mechero del sujetador.

Para disgusto del resto de la panda, Midorikawa decidió comenzar a ser sensato y, con cara seria, arrebató el mechero a Mamoru y se subió a un sillón, inspirando con todo su aire de seriedad.

-¡Silencio! ¡A ver! –carraspeó y a Yuuka le entró un nuevo ataque de risa- Amigos míos, no hay por qué ponerse así, ¡no se puede ir a casa de un amigo y quemarle las cortinas, Endo! –El mencionado agachó la cabeza, avergonzado como un niño pequeño- Y Atsuya, por favor, baja a tu mascota del piano, cada vez que se mueve dan ganas de bailar.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Mi mascota! ¿Has oído, cariño…?

-¡Imbécil! Mido, vas a morir, ¿sabías?

-Bueno, y en segundo lugar –algunos tropezones sobre el mullido sofá le hicieron perder algo de credibilidad, aunque siguió con su discurso. Sorprendentemente, todo el mundo estaba en silencio-… ¡A POR LOS PIJOOOOOOOOOS! –y es que hasta nuestro sensato peli verde había dado un par de tragos a la mezcla explosiva que contenía la litrona de su novia.

Lo que sucedió entonces hizo suspirar de alivio a los "pijos", que estaban siendo perseguidos en todas direcciones por una panda de borrachos que había entrado por no se sabía dónde: Hiroto Kiyama se colocó en la puerta del salón y silbó con los dos dedos para llamar la atención de todos. En cuestión de instantes, se quedaron paralizados, aunque no se distinguía bien si por el miedo de lo que iba a hacerles Hiroto al ver chafada su gran noche, o porque cada uno intentaba averiguar, con todo su moco, de dónde rayos venía aquel ruido. Por su parte, cuando Mido lo descubrió, soltó al chico al que estaba robando la corbata, se la ató a la cabeza y saludó con la mano, sonriente, al enfurecido oji verde.

-¡Hola, Kiyama!

El pelirrojo lo miró con irritación, apartando el brazo que el moreno le había puesto por encima del hombro.

-¿Qué… estáis… haciendo?

-¡Ah, perseguir a tus amigos! –De repente se puso serio y le miró a los ojos- Oye, te digo una cosa, debieron de pasárselo muy bien jugando al pilla-pilla de pequeños, ¿eh? ¡Corren de rápido que te cagas! –tras lo que echó un trago al botellín de cerveza que había robado (nadie sabía en qué momento, pero lo había hecho) de la nevera de la casa y señaló a Hiroto, que le miraba con furia, esperando una disculpa que, por otro lado, estaba claro que no iba a llegar. Al menos, no esa noche- Tengo que contarte una cosa, ¡te vas a morir de la envidia, cabrón! Mira, siéntate.

-Mido, te doy dos opciones: dejáis esto AHORA MISMO y os vais por donde quiera que hayáis venido…

-¿Y si no?

-Te mato –sonrió el pelirrojo, amargamente.

No obstante, luego de observarle fijamente unos instantes, Ryuuji rompió a reír al igual que el resto de sus amigos. Yuuka, que se había subido a lo alto de una estantería, dio un paso en falso y se precipitó hacia el frío suelo de mármol, topándose en mitad de su vuelo con los brazos de Atsuya, que en cuanto la atrapó no dudó en llevarla hasta el sofá y empezar a montárselo, como si no hubiese nadie más allí.

Kiyama meneó la cabeza, harto y con el ceño fruncido y antes de poder decirle nada a su mejor amigo, este tiró de su brazo y lo sentó en el sofá, a su lado.

-Adivina.

-¿Qué?

-¡Que adivines, SORDO! –le gritó al oído, provocando unas ganas locas en el pelirrojo de arrearle un buen puñetazo que le bajara el pedo.

-¡Vale, capullo, qué cojones quieres!

-¡Que adivines adónde me voy, jajaja!

-Uff… -suspiró, de mala gana- ¿A dónde?

-Mmm, estás duro de mollera, ¿eh? –Comentó, golpeando con los nudillos la coronilla de Kiyama, que estaba tan rojo de rabia que parecía a punto de explotar- Te daré una pista, para que veas que soy buena persona… ¡chicos, cantemos la canción de antes!

Y la sala quedó inundada, ante los ojos incrédulos de quince pobres personas normales (o séase, los pijos), por un canto con muchos gallos y variaciones en la melodía, aunque cuya letra se entendía a la perfección:

-¡IN NEEEWW YOOOORK, CONCRETE JUNGLE WHERE DREAMS ARE MAAAAADE, OOOOH, THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAAAAN'T DOOOO! ¡NOW, YOU'RE IN NEEEEWWW YOOOOORK! ¡THIS STREETS WILL MAKE YOU FEEL BRAAAND NEWWWW…!

-¡VALE, BASTA YA, FUERA TODOS DE MI PUTA CASA!

Y a pesar de que la orden iba dirigida a Mido y su panda, muchos, por no decir todos, de los amigos remilgados de Hiroto, aprovecharon la coyuntura para largarse de allí en menos que canta un gallo. En cuanto a los que realmente deberían haberse ido, bueno, Atsuya y Yuuka debían estar lo más cerca de la segunda base que en toda su vida, por lo que nadie se atrevió a tocarles el hombro y decirles "eh, ¡fuera!"; Shiro y Endo, por alguna razón que el resto del mundo desconocía, se habían puesto a jugar a las palmas, así, tranquilamente, con Haruna de espectadora, quien parecía ser el árbitro de un partido de tenis que observaba atentamente y Aki se había sentado en una ventana, con los pies colgando para afuera, mientras Ulvida llevaba los cascos puestos y bailaba al ritmo de lo que parecía ser Party Rock Anthem, algo que le hacía parecer una verdadera pirada, ya que nadie más que ella oía la música.

Kiyama se frotó los ojos, cansado, y al ver que sus amigos habían terminado de echar a todos los invitados a la fiesta, se sentó tranquilamente en uno de sus sofás, con los brazos apoyados sobre las piernas y mirando al suelo. Miró a su derecha. Su mejor amigo había derramado algo de cerveza en el sofá y luego se había dormido, con el botellín en la mano. Qué espanto, podría haber jurado que nadie en este mundo ronca tanto.

-¡Don Federico perdió su cartera, para casarse con una costurera! ¡La costurera perdió su dedal, para casarse con un general! –canturreaban con voz chillona, el castaño y el peli plata que, con más que clara evidencia, no eran responsables de sus actos en esos momentos. Quizá por eso Hiroto decidió perdonarles. A todos.

-Oye, Ulvida… -le tocó el hombro a la mencionada, y esta se volvió con el puño en el aire, dispuesta a defenderse. Paró cuando vio quién la reclamaba y se quitó los cascos, tirándolos despreocupadamente por encima de su hombro.

-¡Dime!

-¿Podrías llevarte a esta gente de aquí?

-¡Si hemos venido a verte! ¿Por qué no te emborrachas o algo? Hoy estás soso –Kiyama puso los ojos en blanco.

-Y me gustaría seguir así para no hacer tonterías.

Yagami lo miró despectivamente.

-¿Tú? ¿Tonterías? ¿Y con quién, eh? ¿¡Conmigo! –estalló de risa y se tiró al suelo, a revolcarse como una croqueta al tiempo que se reía por aquel chiste sin gracia que acababa de contarse a sí misma.

-Bah, os dejo las llaves en la puerta, cerrad cuando salgáis… -Antes de subir a su cuarto, y dejar abandonados a su suerte a sus colegas, se volteó y entrecerró los ojos con dirección a su amiga peli azul- Por cierto, ¿cómo narices entrasteis? No creo que nadie en su sano juicio os abriera la puerta.

-¡Ah, qué va! Entramos por la ventana –respondió la chica alegremente, y sonriente mientras lo miraba con las manos en las caderas. Al pobre Hiroto le entró un escalofrío- ¡Como cuando me acosté contigo la primera vez! –añadió.

-Entonces debo suponer que no estoy a salvo de vosotros ni en mi propia casa –suspiró el oji verde.

-Para nada. Eres un blanco fácil, además, querido ex –la chica miró a su alrededor al tiempo que se rascaba la cabeza, como alguien despistado que ha olvidado sus llaves- ¿Dónde habré metido mis cascos…?

Kiyama sonrió, y para darle algo que hacer el resto de la noche, no le dijo nada y subió las escaleras, dando las buenas noches en general.

…

Lo reconocía, le costaba decir la verdad aún cuando sabía que le convenía. La peli verde se recogió el pelo con una enorme pinza, que Endo le había regalado por ganar el juego de las escopetas de la feria. En realidad, el chico no había acertado ni una sola vez, fue Aki quien, al coger el arma trucada, consiguió tres peluches y un sombrero mexicano. Así que ella le había dejado comprarle algo para que se sintiese mejor a pesar de haber perdido.

Finalmente, ella se había ido de la casa de Hiroto. Aún borracha, no acababa de cogerle confianza al pelirrojo, apenas sí se conocían. Había cogido un taxi y allí se encontró al despertar. Como en casa en ningún sitio. Encendió el ordenador, ya casi como de costumbre. Esperaba poder hablar con su amigo, y contarle lo poco que recordaba de la fiesta de esa noche. Solía relatarle aquello, y eso parecía divertirle a él.

"Qué tarde te has conectado hoy, ¿me equivoco o dormías tu resaca?"

Aki sonrió.

"No te equivocas, aunque no es para tanto"

"Entonces hoy estás bien"

"Sí"

"Tan bien como para quedar conmigo, ¿no?"

"Ay, no seas pesado, en serio…"

"Pero si solo quiero conocerte en persona. Por chat eres muy maja, ¿por qué no también ser amigos en la vida real?"

"Porque me suenas a pedófilo convenciendo a una víctima, por eso"

"Jajaja! No me digas eso, no era mi intención sonar así… aunque sinceramente, ¿tú no eres ya un poco mayor para que un pedófilo se interese por ti?"

"Asdfg, déjalo, anda, me estás empezando a rayar"

"Bueno, como quieras"

"Hum, hoy estás poco hablador. Normalmente eres más cansino con eso de que nos veamos. ¿Te pasa algo?"

"Pues… ¿puedo contarte una cosa?"

"Eh… sí…"

"Uf. Es que mi madre acaba de decirme que está harta de nuestro perro, y que lo va a sacrificar"

¡Anda la osa! ¿Y cómo iba a tomarse eso la peli verde? Algo en su interior, quizá una de las pocas partes inteligentes que quedaban de su cerebro, le decía que eso sonaba a excusa para enternecerla y convencerla más fácilmente de ciertas cosas. Sin embargo, negó con la cabeza y pensó en su pobre amigo. ¿A quién no le da pena eso?

"No me digas… lo siento mucho"

"No te preocupes, estoy bien. Aunque me sigue dando pena, solo tiene cuatro años"

Kino se mordió el labio.

"Si quieres…" ¡pero qué haces, Aki! Uno, tienes novio, dos, ¡ese tío puede ser un psicópata, acordamos que esto era solo un juego! "¿quedamos y te desahogas?"

"¿De verdad?" El otro contestó inmediatamente. Claro. Porque seguro que era eso lo que exactamente quería.

"Sí"

Tamborileó con los dedos en la mesa, pensativa. Pensando en añadir algo poco serio, que la librase del total compromiso de asistir. O… bah, él ya había contestado, no había forma ya. Se inventaría alguna excusa, se dijo.

"Muchas gracias, Aki. Eres una buena amiga"

Ella rodó los ojos.

"Sí, de nada. Me tengo que ir, adiós"

Y sin darle tiempo a responder cerró el ordenador. Venga, eso no cuenta como infidelidad, ¿verdad? No es para tanto, se dijo a sí misma, sin lograr del todo eliminar la culpa de su interior.

…

Midorikawa se levantó mareado y con ganas de abrazar un retrete, por enésima vez en su vida. Quizá a corto plazo no hiciese tanto daño, pero el peli verde, a sus veintiún años, a lo mejor debía haber empezado a pensar en no subestimar el poder del alcohol. De camino al baño pisó unos cascos azules. Bah. Eso pensó al principio, hasta que recordó que se parecían peligrosamente a los de Reina, por lo que los recogió y se los guardó en el bolsillo con la rapidez de un espía, mirando a todos lados por si alguien le hubiese visto.

Todo estaba despejado. Dio unos cuantos pasos más y se preguntó, al ver el sofá, adónde habían ido a parar Atsuya y Yuuka, después de ese arranque de pasión repentina, más que acelerado por el whisky mezclado con cerveza barata. En fin, ellos sabrían.

Aunque imagínate, ¿y si la pequeña no quería, en realidad, hacer aquello así? En ese caso, daba por sentado que reaccionaría como lo había hecho Ulvida aquella mañana al despertar en cama ajena sin recordar nada, tras esa loca fiesta y la escapada con Hiroto, el striptease. Es decir, llorando **(véase el capítulo 7 de la primera parte de Party Rock =B)**.

No, aunque de seguro para Atsuya las cosas acabarían muy mal, a diferencia de cómo habían terminado Yagami y él. Nunca habría dicho que de una borrachera pudiese surgir un amor.

Iba a entrar derecho al baño, a demostrarle todo su cariño al váter, pero Endo se colocó delante de la puerta impidiendo el paso, y además con una cara de muerto que habría asustado al más feroz asesino.

-No –sentenció, y en ese tono, más valía hacerle caso- Yo primero, amigo…

-Oh, vamos… los padres de Kiyama son muy esnobs, seguro que hay bidé, así que ¡déjame entrar!

-Ups… puaj, creo que me pido el retrete… -dijo el castaño, no muy allá.

Así pues, los dos entraron y no se equivocaban, era un baño grande, de mármol italiano (travertino, más concretamente, aunque ninguno de los que estaba allí habría podido distinguirlo de un pedrusco con el que hacer gamberradas). Y, en efecto, había una ducha, un váter, un bidé y hasta una bañera hidromasaje. Solo que el váter ya estaba ocupado…

La chica levantó la cabeza con la boca manchada. Endo no lo soportó y directamente fue a vomitar al bidé. Mido tuvo que aguantarse o le caería la gorda.

-Buenos días, mi amor. Qué buen despertar, ¿eh? –se rió, ayudándola a recogerse el pelo. Ulvida entrecerró los ojos, sin embargo, un nuevo impulso hizo que volviera a aferrarse a la taza, sin tener tiempo de agredirle, verbalmente, o no…- ¿Dormiste bien?

-Como un tronco, hasta que me vi obligada a venir corriendo y medio dormida a vomitar –una de las arcadas de Mamoru interrumpió aquel lindo silencio, y Yagami lo imitó sin remedio- Puaj, esto es un asco.

Ryuuji asintió, comprensivamente, y le acarició el pelo.

-No bebas tanto…

-Sí, claro, como si tú no estuvieses deseando coger el váter y darle mimitos –se burló mezquinamente, tan cruel como ella sabía. Después se incorporó, haciéndole gestos a su novio para que le soltase el pelo y se lavó la cara en el elegante lavabo, frente a un espejo tan enorme como tres Ulvidas juntas- Hala, todo para ti, yo ya he terminado por ahora. Y normal, no me debe de quedar en el estómago ni el desayuno de hace dos días… -masculló mientras se alejaba, apoyándose en las paredes para no tambalearse más aún.

Midorikawa solo lo agradeció brevemente y ocupó el puesto de la oji azul.

-¿Has visto, Endo? Mi novia me guarda el sitio –presumió cómicamente.

Y no obstante, al notar que se estaba riendo solo, y se dio la vuelta para comprobar si el otro seguía allí o se había ahogado en su propio vómito, notó que el oji café se encontraba sentado con la pared contra la espalda, serio. Triste, e incluso parecía melancólico. ¿Y ahora qué le pasará a este? Aunque en serio le preocupaba, pero no se le ocurría qué podía estar haciéndoselo pasar tan mal.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó el moreno. Él no levantó la cabeza, solo negó con la misma inexpresión en la cara. Su amigo torció la cabeza y gateó hasta sentarse igualmente, contra la pared y a su lado- ¿Me cuentas qué pasa?

Suspiro.

-Mido… ¿tú crees que sabrías si Ulvida te estuviese engañando? –el preguntado tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para disimular su cara de sorpresa y pánico, entre otras cosas. Por un momento, se le aceleró el pulso (aumentando sus ganas de pillar la taza otra vez…), respiró nerviosamente y veloz, y se preocupó.

Llegó a pensar, horrorizado, que era por eso por lo que Endo estaba así, porque su preciosa Reina no era tan buena como aparentaba. No, pero no era posible, se dijo. Además, pensemos, ¿se preocuparía él de esa manera en el caso hipotético de que fuese a decirle a Endo que Aki le engañase? Eran buenos amigos, pero no, seamos sinceros y realistas, nadie reaccionaría así a la hora de la verdad. Sonrió incluso, su angelito lo era aún y lo seguiría siendo, sin embargo, de repente, se le vino algo a la mente. Y miró a su amigo castaño, que a decir verdad, parecía estar a punto de echarse a llorar.

-¿Por qué lo dices, Endo?

Este bajó los ojos hacia el suelo, aún más.

-Porque… -haciendo notar, probablemente sin querer, lo mucho que le costaba retener su tristeza, levantó la vista y miró fijamente a Ryuuji- Porque creo que Aki está con otro tío.

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Como veis, no mentía, las actualizaciones irán viento en popa a toda vela, como dice mi abuelilla 8D**

**¿Qué es lo que le habrá hecho a Endo sospechar? ¿Y de quién, sobre todo? ¿O solo es una paranoia y el pobre ha acertado de casualidad?**

**¿Qué habrá pasado con Atsuya y Yuuka?**

**¿Qué ocurrirá cuando Aki y el tío del chat se conozcan en persona?**

**¡Adiós a todos mis queridos lectores, y hasta el próximo capítulo! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Más vale tarde que nunca, ¿eh? Es que debía concentrarme en mi otro fic, y además, me pasé toda la semana santa haciendo el vago y ahora tengo que recuperar trabajo (y tengo DOS exposiciones la semana que viene, así que a ver cuánto más tardo en volver a actualizar) -.- Nada nuevo, vamos. ¡Y aparte estoy trabajando mucho en los one-shot de I Love Music! =B Para así tenerlos listos más antes (¿?)**

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, el día que eso ocurra será porque he descubierto al fin el botón rojo con el que controlar mentes y el mundo está bajo mi poder (¿?) :)**

**¡Ah! Antes de empezar… la Clara que es la primera fan de Mido e.e es Clara Kurakake (integrante de uno de los equipos de la secundaria extraterrestre, ahora ni recuerdo el nombre de la secundaria ni del equipo X'D [Aika, en serio, busca ya mismo la medicación]), por si no se deducía, pues ya lo pongo yo :P Es todo.**

**¡Enjoy!**

CAPÍTULO 5

"_¿Quién no ha querido volver al pasado y borrar sus errores, alguna vez?"_

Ryuuji y Endo habían ido a tomar algo, para hablar de lo que había pasado en el baño y cómo Endo sabía ciertas cosas, y así hubiera sido sin más, si Ulvida no les hubiese pillado saliendo a hurtadillas del caserón, con los brazos en jarras.

-¿Adónde narices vais?

-¿Traeréis churros? –preguntó Fubuki, asomándose sonriente por una ventana. Mido suspiró y movió la cabeza afirmativamente para Shiro, que hizo una pose de victoria y cerró la ventana, feliz- ¡Yuju!

-¿Y bien?

Claro que no iba a cantar, no había más que ver la cara de Mamoru para ser algo compasivo y guardar el secreto.

-A… por churros, ¿no has oído a Shiro? –Reina levantó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos- Vamos, no tardaremos mucho.

-¡Contádmelo a mí también! Sé que tramáis algo –los miró con cara asesina, aunque eso no fue suficiente. Endo se adelantó, valientemente, poniéndose ante la peli azulada con cierto temblor nervioso- Dímelo tú, Endo.

-Luego te lo cuento, ¿vale? Es que… antes necesito hablar con él –señaló a Mido, que se encontraba en esos momentos mascando alguna sustancia extraña que había encontrado en su bolsillo. Repentinamente puso cara de asco y escupió, intentando limpiarse la lengua con las manos, lo que quitó a Ulvida y a Mamoru de querer saber lo que se había zampado.

Finalmente, los dos chicos se marcharon, a saber a qué, según Yagami, que se quedó observándolos escrutadoramente desde la puerta de entrada. Recordó que al día siguiente, Ryuuji ya estaría fuera del país, lejos, a muchos kilómetros de sus brazos, y meditó un instante, sacando como conclusión que si no aparecía antes de la una, le haría sufrir lo innombrable.

Cerró la puerta y seguidamente, oyó un agudo chillido femenino en la planta de arriba, seguido de una sarta de fuertes reproches por parte de una voz visiblemente enfadada y, si uno se fijaba bien, algo infantil, que delataba a su dueña.

Luego, claro estaba, quien no tuviese buen oído como para distinguirlo, habría podido escuchar perfectamente la conversación de aquellos dos (que fue lo que hizo Ulvida, yendo de puntillas hasta el pie de la escalera y sentándose allí a marujear).

-¡Cómo demonios pasó, Atsuya! ¡Contesta y más te vale que después no quiera asesinarte!

-Calma, cariño, no pasa nad… ¡ah! ¡Si aún no te he dicho nada!

-¡Entonces deberías, si no quieres que te tire más cosas afiladas!

Reina abrió los ojos y tragó en seco, sorprendida y con un poco más de miedo o quizás respeto, por la pequeña Yuuka. Notó alguien que le tocaba el hombro y al darse la vuelta descubrió a Hiroto con cara de no entender ni un ápice de lo que estaba pasando en su habitación de invitados. Pobre inocente, no salía con frecuencia con todos ellos, y cualquiera se asustaría de "las mañanas del día después" tan exóticas que pasaba el grupo, si no está acostumbrado.

La chica le hizo un gesto para que se sentara y luego otro para hacerlo callar. No quería perderse nada. El pelirrojo se sentó a su lado.

-¡Por dios, suelta eso y siéntate, ahora te explico…! Lo que yo recuerdo, claro, porque… ¡ah, vale, vale!

-¡Vamos!

-Creo que… bueno, nos empezamos a enrollar en el sofá, y luego alguien echó a los pijos, ¿no?

-CON-TI-NÚ-A…

Los de abajo jurarían haber oído tragar saliva.

-Bueno, puede que… subiésemos aquí y…

-¿¡Y…!

-¡No sé, no lo recuerdo! Aunque creo que si hubiésemos llegado hasta el final me acordaría porque no sabes la de meses que llevo amargado pensando en… ¡ah, Yuuka, joder! ¡Iba a decir pensando en ti!

-¡Sí, claro! Como haya pasado algo te tiro por la ventana, pedazo de idiota, ¡que te consigo una vocación y así es como me lo agradeces!

-Ah, sí, gracias por llevarme a la escuela de teatro –silencio, y Hiroto y Reina se miraron extrañados, ¿de qué hablaban ahora?- Esas clases… ¡son geniales! Allí no hay que estudiarse kilos y kilos de apuntes, ¿sabes? Bueno, los guiones, pero… bah, es genial… Eh, Yuuka, háblame, anda…

Ella gruñó.

-¿Ahora es cuando le mata? –cuestionó Kiyama, comenzando a cogerle el gusto al arte de cotillear. Yagami frunció los labios.

-No sé, tú espera…

-Vamos a desayunar, ya hablaremos tú y yo.

-De acuerdo.

-¿Qué haces ahí parado? Camina, joder…

-Oye, quiero que sepas que aunque quieras matarme, yo siempre te querré.

-Ay, que sí… venga, vamos, tonto –esto último sonó un poco más animado, así que Ulvida lo interpretó como que se le había pasado el enfado. Como eso, y como que debían salir pitando de allí para que no les pillaran espiando.

…

Olvidar y esperar duele, pero el mayor de los sufrimientos es no saber qué decisión tomar. Ryuuji miró a Endo de reojo, preguntándose en su interior si sería así como se sentía, y no se atrevía a decirle nada. Aunque se suponía que habían salido para hablar de aquello, precisamente. Se encontraban en la cola de la churrería, ya que le habían prometido mercancía a Shiro.

-Puf –resopló Mido, observando la cola, que llegaba hasta la vuelta de la esquina. Ellos andarían por la mitad, aproximadamente- Tenemos para rato… -se cruzó de brazos, los descruzó, comenzó a sacar esas cositas negras que se te quedan debajo de las uñas si no te las cortas, y varios tics más, suponiendo que el otro diría algo, hasta que finalmente dio por hecho que le tocaba empezar y se puso frente a su amigo- Si quieres, podemos hablar aquí.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué?

-Pues de lo que necesitabas hablar conmigo…

-Ah.

-Ejem… -miró a los lados, incómodo y algo irritado por la memez de Endo- ¿y bien?

-¿Qué?

-Joder, Endo, no te mando a la mierda porque conozco tus circunstancias, ¿eh? ¿No ibas a contarme…? En fin, ¿qué ha pasado para que sospeches de Aki? Si es la novia perfecta, de hecho, creo que es la última chica de la que me esperaría algo así –afirmó Mido, pensativo- Fíjate que me lo creería más si hablásemos de la mía –añadió, soltando unas risas.

-No bromees con eso –le encaró el castaño, molesto, suspiró- No sé. Te juro que no sé por qué, sólo sé que hace días que no duermo bien si no me emborracho. No paro de pensar en si ellos habrán… -se cortó a sí mismo, mordiéndose el labio. Solo de pensarlo se ponía malo. Y era tan extraño porque, como había dicho el peli verde, hasta a él mismo le costaba creérselo, pero lo hacía profundamente. Bajó la vista, deprimido- Creo que me estoy volviendo loco.

-No, no lo creo –el oji negro, le puso una mano en el hombro y entrecerró los ojos. La cola había avanzado dos puestos más, entre tanto- ¿Estás seguro de que no tienes ninguna prueba, nada que te haga pensar cosas raras? No sé, si habla raro cuando la llamas sin avisar, por ejemplo.

-Qué va… –hizo una pausa y tras recordar algo, dudó si alegrarse o vomitar- Bueno. Sí, alguna vez sí…

Aquella tarde lluviosa de domingo, iban a salir todos juntos, pero el tiempo se lo impidió, así que todo el mundo se quedó en su casa, y él, sin ningún otro plan alternativo la llamó, harto de escuchar a sus padres hablar con sus abuelos de política. "¿Qué haces?" "¿Cómo? Nada, nada, estoy… en el ordenador" "Ah. ¿Estás hablando con alguien?" preguntó Mamoru, simplemente por hablar, aunque qué extraña y reveladora fue la respuesta de la chica, ahora que lo pensaba. "¿Yo? ¿Por qué lo preguntas, y qué más dará? No hago nada y ya está. Mira, tengo que colgar"

Y sin embargo, él no sospechó nada. Su mente volvió al presente y ahora se encontraba peor todavía. Porque entonces sí que había razones para estar celoso.

-¿En qué quedamos? –preguntó Ryuuji, confundido. Él negó con la cabeza.

-Soy idiota, ¿cómo no me di cuenta? –gimió.

Y sin más preámbulos, dejando a Mido a solo un metro del primer puesto en la cola, el castaño se dio una palmada en la frente y corrió, corrió muy rápido, hacia casa. O bueno, a casa de Kiyama. Había asuntos pendientes.

…

-Bueno, chicos, ¿qué tal la resaca? –sonrió Hiroto, esperando poder vengarse con esa pequeña tortura psicológica.

Yuuka frunció los labios, indiferente, aunque había estado quejándose de lo horrible que era la sensación de cansancio y no recordar nada.

Atsuya suspiró cerrando los ojos, haciendo un poquito más feliz al pelirrojo dueño de la casa.

Haruna soltó una exclamación sofocada, como si fuese lógico que de un momento a otro sintiera su cabeza estallar y manchar con sesos y tripas la habitación.

El mayor de los Fubuki, consiguiendo así parecer el pequeño con diferencia, elevó enérgicamente el brazo desde el suelo con el pulgar levantado, dando a entender que se encontraba perfectamente (y era el único que daba saltos de alegría tras una noche como aquella). Parecía que no, pero el peli plata era fuerte.

Ulvida miró a Hiroto entrecerrando los ojos con cierto rencor.

-¿Por qué no te callas, Kiyama? –Miró el reloj y se encontró con que la aguja pequeña marcaba las doce en punto- ¿Alguien sabe algo de mi novio? Puede que lo mate si no aparece pronto –informó tranquilamente. Como una llamada del más allá, observó en la pantalla de su móvil el nombre de este, con el tono de _Hangover __**(significa "resaca", para quien no lo sepa xD)**_, de Florida y Taio Cruz, perfecto para la ocasión, en la que ella y cuatro zombis vivientes más se encontraban tirados por los sofás y alfombras del salón, desperdigados como canicas en un patio de colegio- ¿Sí?

-¡Hey, hola, culo bonito!

-Vuelve a llamarme así y te esterilizo. ¿Dónde estáis?

-Comprando churros… bueno, claro, _estoy_, porque Endo, esto… acaba de irse corriendo para allá.

-¿Qué? –se extrañó Reina.

-Pues eso, que se ha ido, a por Aki, creo, tendrán que hablar o algo –soltó, haciéndose el tonto- Si está por ahí, dile que se prepare para la depresión.

-¿Cómo? Oye, ¿me puedes explicar algo de lo que has dicho?

-Na, yo me entiendo. ¿Aki está ahí?

-Yo qué sé, creo que no, a menos que se haya quedado dormida en algún rincón, pero vamos, que no la he visto. Y ahora, ¿puedes explicarme qué…? –ella se apartó el aparato de la oreja, boquiabierta y ceñuda- ¡ME HA COLGADO! –todos los presentes, excepto Hiroto (y Shiro…), se taparon los oídos y susurraron "¡Chssssst!"- Ya está, hoy tiene ganas de ser maltratado –la chica apretó los puños y se fue de la sala.

-¿Qué haces, Reina, adónde vas? –fue la pregunta hecha por su mejor amiga, aunque se quedó flotando en el aire sin respuesta. Haruna suspiró. En esos momentos estaba demasiado cansada para levantarse, tenía la impresión de tener el culo pegado al sillón con superglu.

…

Creía que su historia era diferente, y no eran más que mentiras. Se burlaba de esos programas en los que la gente va a contar que les han engañado… y ahora comprendía a toda esa gente. Tenía los ojos llorosos, pero no sabía de qué le iba a servir llorar, entonces, porque cuando las lágrimas se secan, ¿qué es lo que ocurre? Nada, absolutamente nada. Nada te importa, nada te hace reír, ni te hiere, ni te hace mostrar ninguna señal de vida. Porque te has dado cuenta de que la vida es un fraude, y que la gastamos en busca de una cosa tan absurda como la felicidad, que no existe. Endo se paró frente a la gran mansión de los Kiyama.

Aki debía de estar allí… Vale, Mamoru, has corrido, ¿y ahora qué harás, eh? ¿Ponerte en evidencia delante de tus amigos y que sepan todo lo que ha pasado? Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se mordió los nudillos para que no se escuchasen sus sollozos, y se desmoronó, en el suelo.

Su vida era una puta mierda. Y en realidad ni siquiera sabía si su novia le engañaba de verdad, pero aunque no fuera el caso, había descubierto la cara oscura de la moneda, la que todos pisotean e ignoran, allí tirada en el suelo de alguna calle de tiendas, y ya no podía ver las cosas igual que antes. Él, que jamás descubría lo negativo de las situaciones, se veía ahora con cara triste pensando que nada es bueno del todo, y si lo es, tiende a durar muy poco. Así que nada es perfecto…

A un par de calles de distancia, una peli verde escuchaba _21 Guns, _de_ Green Day _**(Aika: recomendada absolutamente, en serio, si podéis, escuchadla ahora mismo mientras leéis, veréis el efecto O_o)** en sus oídos. Quedarse en casa no iba a solucionar nada, tenía que hablar con Endo. Aún tenía en mente que no lo estaba engañando de ninguna manera, pero también necesitaba tranquilizar su conciencia. ¿No es algo egoísta? Pero también es justo para él. Sí, claro. Y con esa excusa dejó de pensar.

Y justo al doblar la esquina, cuando en su cabeza resonó la frase _"when your mind breaks the spirit of your soul_" (*cuando tu mente rompe el espíritu de tu alma), y ella se apartaba un mechón detrás de la oreja antes de dirigir la vista hacia una extraña escena, una enfadada peli azul salía de la mansión de los Kiyama y nada más abrir la puerta se quedaba contemplando a Mamoru Endo, arrodillado a unos metros de la puerta, derrumbado por completo.

-¡Endo!

Kino miró al lugar desde el que le había parecido oír ese nombre, y observó, primero, al individuo en el suelo, y después a Yagami, agachada a su lado e intentando hablar con él. La inundó un sentimiento sucio, como miedo y rabia a la vez, y corrió hacia allí para impedir cualquier cosa que su atolondrada mente pudiese imaginar que venía a continuación. Quizás eran celos.

-¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? –Solo con reconocer el timbre de voz de la oji marrón, el castaño levantó la cabeza, sin mirarla, y luego clavó los ojos en Ulvida.

-¿Qué te pasa, Endo? –le preguntó ella. Aki entrecerró los ojos, sin comprender. ¿Por qué ella sí y yo no?- Eh, contesta. Mido me dijo que buscabas a Aki, ella está aquí ahora mismo, ¿por qué no hablas con ella? –el chico se puso en pie y se sacudió la ropa, antes de volverse hacia su novia.

-¿Y bien? ¿Puedes explicarme esto? –preguntó la chica, frustrada y con ganas de comprender algo, aunque con un tono dulce.

-No creo que te deba ninguna explicación, Aki.

-¿Cómo? –esta giró la cara, confundida todavía más. El oji marrón no lucía su mejor cara, desde luego. Parecía triste, pero más triste de lo que nadie le había visto nunca, y si a eso se sumaban los ojos rojos por el llanto, se veía preocupante- Cariño, ¿qué dices?

-¿Cómo has podido engañarme?

-¿¡QUÉ! -¿y de qué te sorprendes, Aki? La realidad no está tan lejos de lo que él dice… Silencio, subconsciente. Pero en realidad, no, ella no le estaba poniendo los cuernos. Ella le quería, jamás habría sido capaz. Endo frunció el ceño.

-Sabes de lo que hablo.

-Pero… cómo…

-Porque puedo parecer un idiota infantil con aspecto de no ver lo que tiene delante de sus narices, pero cuando quiero a una persona suelo intuir esas cosas –suspiró. Y aunque fuese un gesto de melancolía, nada más que eso denotaba sentimientos, tan solo sus ojos, vacíos y brillantes- Yo te amo, Aki, no sé si lo sabes. Han pasado muchas cosas pero eso no cambió. Sin embargo, ya no puedo estar contigo, no ahora que sé de lo que eres capaz, y eso me fastidia, me entristece… o no sé lo que me hace, pero en cualquier caso no es nada bueno, como ves.

La peli verde miró el suelo con cara de horror. Sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse. Oh, dios.

-Mamoru… por favor, perdóname, no volveré a hacer algo así, lo…

-No me jures nada. Te amo, pero eso no quiere decir que siga creyendo en ti, sino más bien todo lo contrario –no había planeado nada de eso, pero curiosamente no le había sobrado ni una sola de sus palabras, que dejaron a Kino paralizada, ahora cada palabra escrita en conversación con el del chat le pesaba en el alma. Como si fueran cada una, una pequeña piedra que ella misma había tirado a su propio tejado. La había jodido de verdad. Lo había fastidiado. Destruyó el amor, ya está… El castaño, su castaño, aún lo era, se dio la vuelta y miró a la oji celeste, quien había contemplado la escena boquiabierta y no sabía a quién consolar primero- Siento que hayas presenciado esto, Yagami –dirigió la vista a ninguna parte y murmuró- Me voy –antes de desaparecer por un callejón.

Reina la abrazó enseguida. No estaba muy segura de si era eso lo que Kino necesitaba en aquellos momentos, pero desde luego ella sí lo deseaba. Cerró los ojos. Se sentía estúpida, porque la cosa no tenía nada que ver con ella, y no obstante no la juzguéis por egocéntrica, quizás ver cómo una relación fuerte se desintegra en apenas un minuto es casi tan horrible como vivirlo en primera persona.

La peli verde, por suerte, agradeció el apoyo y lo aceptó sin saber qué más hacer. ¿Llorar? ¿Y por qué no le salían las lágrimas, entonces? Pensaba, fugazmente, en lo efímeras que eran las cosas buenas de la vida. No. No tan efímeras. Su noviazgo con Endo había durado dos años, y lo había roto ella, a pesar de que quien realmente dijo "hasta aquí", fue él, porque Aki lo condujo hacia eso. Maldita fuera aquella noche aburrida de verano que Mamoru y los chicos pasaron como una noche más de aquel fin de semana en la casa de verano de los padres de él.

Lo recordaba no muy nítidamente, pero lo suficiente para tener ganas de volver atrás solo dos meses, y borrar toda esa mierda. Se separó instantáneamente de Ulvida, secándose dos pequeñas lágrimas que comenzaban a brotar.

-Lo siento, no tenías por qué ver esto… -la peli azul negó con la cabeza, convencida y apenada.

-No digas eso. No ha sido culpa tuya –la otra chica le sonrió comprensivamente, con algo de lástima en el rostro- ¿Adónde vas? –preguntó al ver que la otra se marchaba sin decir nada. La oji marrón se enjuagó las lágrimas de nuevo y la miró.

-A intentar arreglarlo, aunque… sé que no lo conseguiré.

-Nunca pierdas tu esperanza –la animó, y la otra siguió adelante, pensando en aquella frase.

Solo hizo falta un segundo para que otra persona más interviniese. Y esta vez, por suerte para ella, era justo la que Reina necesitaba. En cuanto notó que estaba allí lo abrazó, apoyando la cara en su pecho. El peli verde la notó rara enseguida. Si acaso, al verle, lo golpeaba cariñosamente o saltaba encima de él con pasión, pero pocas veces ocurría eso.

-Mi amor… eh, ¿qué ha pasado? –sujetó su barbilla con los dedos. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Aki y Endo han roto –anunció con tristeza.

Mido abrió la boca, para cerrarla sin que ningún sonido saliera de ella. Lo sabía, en realidad.

-Lo imaginaba.

-Ryuuji.

-Dime.

-¿Tú me quieres como siempre, no? –preguntó, insegura, a lo que él contestó dulcemente, la atrajo hacia sí y le revolvió el pelo.

-Si estás imaginando que a ti y a mí nos puede pasar lo mismo, sácatelo ya de la cabeza –un escalofrío le recorrió al decir aquello. A veces la hipocresía es demasiado necesaria como para prescindir de ella, pero a las personas sinceras les sigue doliendo utilizarla. Mido la besó y cerró los ojos.

"No, no ocurrirá nada."

…

Haruna Otonashi no preguntó por qué era que Ulvida y Midorikawa habían vuelto tan abrazados, cogió la bolsa de churros que el oji negro no había olvidado y se los llevó a su querido peli plata, que demostraba sus desarrolladas dotes para la cocina, envuelto en un delicioso y dulce aroma a esa cosa marrón con tanto azúcar que todo ser humano coherente ama. La peli azul oscura, traviesa, llegó de carrerilla desde la puerta que unía la cocina y la entrada y apartando a su novio, hundió el dedo en el espeso líquido del cazo, chupándolo lentamente después sin dejar de mirar a los ojos al chico. Fubuki arqueó una ceja.

-¿Tan temprano y con ganas? Eres toda una madrugadora –le tomó el pelo, tras lo que la cogió por la cintura en contra de su voluntad y la soltó en una banqueta de la barra de la lujosa cocina. La Otonashi sonrió gatunamente y le contempló mientras remataba el chocolate a la taza que aquel día iban a desayunar.

Unos instantes después, rebuscó por todos los armarios de la cocina algo para poner los churros, incapaz de quedarse quieta en el sitio. Cogió una fuente y volcó la bolsa en su interior, relamiéndose. Shiro sonrió al ver esa escena, dejando el cazo algo abandonado. La chica dio un bocado a un churro, antes de mirar si iban a pillarla, y sonrió a Fubuki cuando se dio cuenta de que no le quitaba ojo. Él, por su parte, se entretenía con su risa.

No debería preocuparse, se dijo. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que Kazemaru y la Otonashi no se hablaban? Lo más probable sería que, aunque volviesen a encontrarse, el ambiente estuviese tan frío que no habría ningún acercamiento entre los dos. Aunque Shiro ya no se creía ni lo que su propia mente pensaba. Meneó la cabeza. Tal y como había reaccionado el peli azul cuando se lo encontró en la estación, no, no creía que Haruna fuese tan tonta de aceptar que la culpa era suya solo por complacer a Ichirouta.

Y a pesar de todo no se sentía seguro.

-Haruna, anda, prueba esto. ¿Necesita más azúcar? –preguntó, tendiéndole una cuchara llena de chocolate. La chica lo saboreó, mirando al techo.

-No, así está bien. Además deberíamos servirlo ya, esta gente es como las termitas, si no les vigilas se comen los muebles o lo primero que pillen.

El peli plata rió sin muchas ganas. ¿Qué, Shiro? Ahora que recordaste a Ichirouta, no es justo que sigas sintiéndote culpable. En realidad la culpa era del idiota de Kazemaru. ¿Por qué enrollarte con alguien que no te gusta? Y más cuando te arriesgas a perder a quien amas.

-Eh, ¿qué te pasa? –Preguntó la oji verdigris, con los brazos en jarras- Te he dicho cinco veces que lleves el chocolate –él la miró un poco preocupado- ¿En qué pensabas, Shiro? –preguntó la peli azul con un suspiro, imaginándose lo que venía a continuación. Tocaba que Fubuki sacase a relucir el tema de Kaze. ¿Por qué tenía que recordárselo cada vez que vivían un momento especial como aquel? Empezaba a convertirse en una absurda y enfermiza obsesión, y lo odiaba- Es él, otra vez. ¿No?

-Si admitieras que al menos de vez en cuando piensas en él…

-Joder, ¿y acaso tú no piensas alguna vez en alguna chica con la que has estado?

-O sea que lo admites –comentó el oji gris, receloso.

Haruna chasqueó la lengua y llevó la bandeja del desayuno al comedor. ¿Qué era lo que tenía que hacer? ¿Hablar con Kaze y pedirle que convenciera a Fubuki de que no hubo, había ni habría ningún tipo de relación entre ellos? Sí, claro. Ya me imagino la escena: "Hola, Kazemaru, perdona por no hablarte en dos años ni contestar a tus llamadas, pero necesito que le digas a mi novio que tú y yo no estamos liados" Puso los ojos en blanco y la bandeja en la mesa, de un golpe.

Su cuñado y la novia de este, se lanzaron al ataque churrero enseguida, engullendo la mercancía a dos carrillos como si no hubiera mañana. Mientras que Yagami y el peli verde se veían algo melosos. Ah, sí, recordó, Mido se iba al día siguiente, de madrugada. Aunque era una semana, parecía que no se iban a volver a ver en años. Otonashi se sentó y cogió un churro. Más tarde vino Shiro con el chocolate y unas cuantas tazas.

-¡Oh, sí, te adoro, cuñado! –exclamó la pequeña Yuuka, que en vez de servirse el chocolate con un cucharón, metió la taza directamente en el cazo, goteando toda la mesa con una alarmante despreocupación, hacia la que Hiroto solo arqueó una ceja. Supuso Haruna, que el chico ya daría por imposible civilizar a sus compañeros.

Miró a su lado, y se encontró a Fubuki allí. Tenía un precioso mostacho de chocolate, que quedaba un tanto extraño con la perilla plateada que se había ido dejando con los años (*), que a la chica le hizo reír. Él la observó también, pero con cara de cachorro mojado, antes de cambiarla a una de total desconcierto cuando Haruna se acercó y le limpió el dulce bigote achocolatado, risueña. Al encontrarse sus ojos, vio que no estaba enfadada.

-Oye… lo siento, no tenía que haberte dicho eso antes –se disculpó en un susurro- No sé por qué me pongo así.

-Bah, no importa, cielo.

-¡Eh, eh, eh! ¡Que con Midorikawa y Reina de tortolitos ya tenemos suficiente! No empecéis vosotros también –se rió Atsuya. El nombrado oji negro fingió enfadarse y le tiró un tenedor.

-¡Cierra el pico! –desgraciadamente el proyectil fue esquivado por el peli rosa, que miró atentamente cómo este se iba a estrellar contra una de las ventanas del salón, rompiendo el cristal. Todos, automáticamente, miraron a Kiyama. Mido sonrió nerviosamente, aunque disimulando que no- Ay va… ¡cómo vuelan estos cacharros de hoy en día, eh!

…

***1: Siii e.e lo visualicé con perilla y aunque no entiendo la razón, así será. Bueno, aunque si alguien está especialmente en contra, pues le afeito :P ¡Decidme!**

**Por si interesa (que no creo -.-), cuando escribí lo de Endo y Aki escuchaba **_**Waiting for the end, **_**de**_** Linkin Park**_** (sí, aunque luego fue la de **_**21 Guns**_**). Empieza movida, sí, pero luego le da mucho rollo a la escritura, es precioso…**

**¿Hablará Haruna con Kazemaru en algún momento?**

**¿Cómo ha quedado la escena de la ruptura? ¿Podrá conseguir arreglar algo Aki?**

**¿Qué es lo que Midorikawa trama cuando dice "no, no ocurrirá nada"? ¿¡Nada de qué! (¿? Tranquilos, es que la noche causa estragos, soy de inspiración nocturna [al igual que el resto de la humanidad ¬¬])**

**¿Alguien ha pillado (no me mintáis e.e que quiero saber si transmito bien las cosas o soy demasiado retra y abstracta) que Yuuka, en la escena del otro capítulo en la que se lo llevaba tras su inspirador discurso xD… bueno, que Yuuka se lo llevó a una escuela de artes escénicas (teatro)?**

**And in the next chapter, Keeve hará su aparición estelar. ****¿Seguirá con Hiroto o, basándonos en los antecedentes del pelirrojo, la parejita no habrá aguantado tanto?**

**¡Y finito!**

**No os daré más la plasta, que a pesar de mi perorata, os quiero, mis queridos lectores.**

**¡Matta ne~! ¡Escuchad ****mucho**** rock y no fuméis tabaco que es un asco! (.-. Venazo total)**

**PD: la otra noche me dio un venazo y tengo toda la trama planeada EXCEPTO la de Yuuka y Atsuya xD Así que ****no os extrañéis si no aparecen por un tiempo.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh, fuck, lo sé, lo sé, debería darme vergüenza volver por aquí u. u El caso es el de siempre: muchos exámenes, exposiciones, asuntos en casa… Pero bueno, últimamente lo que me mantiene ocupada también me ayuda. Hace dos días, mismo, me pude quedar embobada mirando la luna y las estrellas en todo su esplendor en el único lugar de mi ciudad en el cual es posible esto, aunque lo estén nivelando los cabrones de los políticos -.- y ya no sea lo mismo… a pesar de eso, es impresionante poder vivir esas cosas, y esto también me inspira enormemente, así que, no es todo tan terrible e.e**

**La frasecilla de hoy es de "Yo te esperaré" de Kali y El Dandee. No suelo escuchar ese tipo de música, pero esto no tiene desperdicio (sobre todo la parte en que la vocecita de niño/chica canta esa frase *-*), aunque qué os voy a contar, si seguramente ya conoceréis la canción. So, shut up, Aika xD**

**Inazuma Eleven me pertenecerá cuando nuestro odioso alcalde deje de destrozar el encanto escaso de mi ciudad construyendo edificios y paseos horrorosos donde antes había bosques y lugares casi mágicos T-T Hasta entonces, esta serie es de Level-5**

CAPÍTULO 6

"_Si tú te vas no queda nada, sigo cantando con la luz apagada, porque la guerra me quitó tu mirada, y aunque se pase toda mi vida, yo te esperaré."_

Yuuka se subió al borde de la fuente, que se encontraba en medio de la plaza y, manteniendo el equilibrio a la perfección de la mano del peli rosa, caminó por las piedras que contenían el agua, con un Chupa-chups en la boca. Con un casco puesto, y el otro colgando, escuchaba Double Vision, de 3oh3, reproduciéndolo después desde su garganta en voz alta, casi en grito, y Atsuya sonreía, murmurando entre dientes: _"ojalá esa canción se hiciese realidad"_ (para hacerse una idea, el comienzo es: el sol calienta, las bebidas están heladas, y tu ropa cae). La peli castaña no le prestaba atención, y bajó de un salto del borde de piedra cuando la fuente seguía por otro camino, diferente al suyo. Se pegó más al brazo de él, escogiendo distraídamente otra canción.

Atsuya miraba a un lado y otro, intentando aprenderse el camino. Por esas calles iba a tener que caminar durante al menos los dos años de bachillerato de artes. No sabía por qué la pequeña Goenji se sabía a la perfección la localización de aquel lugar, pero podía pedirle a ella que le acompañara, hasta memorizar cómo llegar. No les quedaba mucho tramo, ya.

-¿Qué asignatura te gusta más? –le preguntó ella, tirando el palito vacío del caramelo que minutos antes comía, a una papelera, sin encestar y sin molestarse tampoco en ir a tirarlo adecuadamente.

-Improvisación, creo. Aunque solo he ido un día, tampoco he hecho mucho.

-¡Pues me han contado que tienen un teatro enorme! Con aforo de más de quinientas personas, y un escenario amplísimo, ¿te imaginas todo lo que se podrá hacer allí? –le informó, con los ojos brillantes, haciéndole reír.

-Genial, sabes tú más que yo de esa escuela.

-Es que es fantástica. Qué suerte tienes, cabrón.

-Oye –comentó el oji verde, sacando a relucir una idea que ya llevaba un rato dándole vueltas en la cabeza, a raíz de las muchas flores que Yuuka le echaba a la escuela-, y si tanto te gusta, ¿por qué no te metes tú también, el año que viene?

-Sabes que entre lo que no me decido es letras para estudiar derecho, o ciencias para medicina. ¿Cómo me voy a ir a una escuela de artes? No me serviría de mucho –respondió con melancolía mal disimulada.

-Pero si a ti lo que te gusta es la danza –dijo él, contrariado. Aunque sospechaba que eso de estudiar derecho y medicina eran ideas del difunto padre de su novia, y sacar ese tema no era la mejor idea que a uno se le pudiera pasar por la cabeza, si quería que Yuuka estuviese alegre- Yo creo que deberías seguir tu vocación. Además, he ido a verte bailar y lo haces genial, te presentas a ocho o nueve concursos al año y ganas siempre alguna cosa en más de la mitad… ¿por qué abogada?

La miró a los ojos y Yuuka arqueó una ceja, negando con la cabeza.

-Porque es lo mejor que puedo hacer. Encima, ¿no eras tú el que decía que tengo un cerebro brillante? Pues debo aprovecharlo.

-Pero cuando bailas eres feliz.

-Escucha, Atsuya –suspiró la oji negra, perdiendo un poco la paciencia- bailar no va a darme de comer cuando sea mayor y tu hermano ya no tenga mi custodia, y por lo tanto, no tenga la obligación de mantenerme. ¿Entiendes ahora?

-Yo no te veo feliz cuando estudias cinco temas para un examen de algo tan aburrido como las ciencias sociales o la biología.

Yuuka ralentizó el paso hasta detenerse, mosqueada, y gritarle:

-¡No se trata de divertirme, se trata de no morirme de hambre, idiota! –el peli rosa se paró a su lado y frunció el ceño.

-Ah, entonces yo sí voy a morirme de hambre, porque como estudio artes… -ella cerró los ojos con fuerza y sacudió la cabeza.

-¡NO! ¡Porque tú vales para eso y aparte, no tendrías nada que hacer en una carrera de ciencias ni letras! ¡Pero yo sí!

-Dios, ¿cómo puedes ser tan cabezota? ¡A ti no te gustan las ciencias!

-¡Déjame en paz! –soltó su mano y se cruzó de brazos. Algunos viejitos sentados en un banco los miraban, cuchicheando, y haciéndoles sentir observados.

-¡Pero…! –el chico cerró la boca. Sabía cuándo callarse, aunque a veces no hiciera ni caso a su intuición- Lo siento.

-Bah, cállate. Vamos. Tenemos que inscribirte definitivamente, ya que el día de prueba te ha gustado.

Atsuya rodó los ojos. No había nada que hacer. Con lo lista que era Yuuka, incluso la consideraba más inteligente que él, y veía que iba a cometer un error garrafal, haciendo lo que no le gustaba. Y no le salvaba el que su padre hubiera querido que fuese algo _de provecho_ en la vida, por muy estricto que el hombre fuera, no le hubiese impedido a su hija cumplir su sueño. Pero no hay cosa más difícil que ayudar a una persona que no se deja. Y en cuanto a la muerte de su padre, Yuuka se mostraba más que cerrada, blindada. Por lo que si ella acababa en la escuela de artes, tendrían que cambiar muchas cosas antes.

…

_Eran las dos y media de la madrugada. Al avión le faltaban escasos minutos para partir y esos dos seguían dándose el lote, apoyados en una máquina expendedora de aperitivos, bajo la mirada de reproche de Arata. Aunque Amaya lo mantenía alejado de su hijo, sabiendo mejor que nadie cuánto necesitaba Ryuuji aquello. El peli negro frunció el ceño e intentó soltarse sin éxito de la mano de la mujer._

_-Al final se le va a ir el avión –Amaya chasqueó la lengua._

_-Sé comprensivo, tardará mucho en volver a verla._

_Arata la miró, extrañado._

_-¿Una semana te parece mucho? –ella se mordió la lengua y asintió, haciéndose la sueca._

_-Cualquier espacio de tiempo es demasiado para dos personas que se aman –su esposo puso los ojos en blanco. Cuando se casó con ella, no le pareció tan sentimental y soñadora. Suspiró. Al final en vez de encontrar a una mujer pragmática como la que siempre había buscado, se topaba con alegrías de la huerta como Amaya, o como lo había sido también Annmarie, la madre de la razón por la que en esos instantes comenzaba a perder los nervios._

_-¡Si no me parece mal, pero podría fingir un poco de responsabilidad en un momento como este!_

_Ulvida, oyendo a Arata, se separó de los labios del moreno, que entonces la estrechó más contra su cuerpo, intentando impregnarse de su aroma para no olvidarlo en mucho tiempo. Ella se rió._

_-Parece como si te fueras a ir a la guerra, chico._

_-Me gusta pensar que lograr cumplir un sueño es una lucha larga y agotadora –Reina arqueó una ceja. Ya estaban frente a frente, solo contactados por las manos, que Mido entrelazaba con más fuerza, por quién sabe qué razón. Puede que por miedo a lo que le esperaría allí fuera. No obstante, era extraño decir del peli verde, que sintiese miedo._

_-¿Te gusta pensar eso? Si cuando digo que eres raro… -el chico sonrió y sin pedir permiso ni dar señales de nada, se lanzó de nuevo a su boca, esta vez interrumpido por Arata, definitivamente._

_-¡Eh! ¿No has oído el altavoz? Último aviso para subir al avión._

_El peli verde resopló y se dio la vuelta, recogiendo antes del suelo su equipaje de mano._

_-Voooy… -abrazó a Amaya y sonrió a Yagami, que le dijo adiós con la mano, emocionada. Luego fijó los ojos en Arata- Bueno… adiós._

_-Adiós, Ryuuji –el hombre carraspeó- Aprovecha bien esto, anda, y… cuídate… -añadió, sin mirarle directamente. El oji negro asintió y se metió en el túnel que le conduciría a la pasarela y a su destino, sin mirar más atrás. Ulvida le siguió con la mirada, quedándose con la sensación de preocupación que Mido le había transmitido. Como si esa no fuera toda la verdad. Como si fuese a pasar mucho más tiempo del que ella pensaba, antes de volver a verse._

Se mordió el labio. Ahora, dos días después, sábado por la mañana, nada la hacía dejar de pensar en ese recuerdo. Podría haber asumido que el nerviosismo, la preocupación y todos esos suspiros que le había visto exhalar al moreno se debían simplemente al miedo de empezar una nueva vida, de salir al mundo y que el mundo le viese a él. Se dio la vuelta en la cama, mirando al techo.

Sin embargo, su intuición le insistía en que eso no podía ser todo lo que pensaba Mido. Tenía que haber algo más. ¿Pero el qué? ¡O incluso quién! ¿Otra? Siempre había dado por sentado que si él conociera a otra se lo diría, y no andaría engañándola. Y conocía bien a su novio, no, él no le haría eso.

…

La gente tiene esa absurda creencia de que, en los peores momentos, se pone a llover. Y es mentira, en realidad, hay tantas personas que viven esperando las gotas del cielo para inspirarse, para cosas como dibujar, que era lo que la peli azul oscura lograba tras semanas con las manos paralizadas respecto a lo artístico, y agradeció el pequeño chaparrón de principios de otoño que en esos instantes observaba desde la ventana del salón de su casa.

Su casa. Mordió el borde del lápiz mientras imaginaba lo que sería vivir en su casa algún día, sola, o con alguien. Con Shiro, por ejemplo. Ya habían durado bastante, ¿por qué no empezar a imaginar ese tipo de cosas? Bueno, a lo mejor no era el hombre de su vida. Sacudió la cabeza y emborronó el último trazo que había dado, para después borrarlo con suavidad y cuidado de no dejar una horrenda mancha negra en el dibujo. ¿Y ese pensamiento? Esas ideas que venían a su mente cuando intentaba convencerse a sí misma de que Shiro era la mejor opción. Haruna solo quería saber por qué.

Por qué no podía olvidar a Kazemaru y ya está, por qué tenía que aparecer en todos sus recuerdos, aunque hiciese años que no hablaba con él. Había empezado a ser preocupante, de hecho, desde el primer momento en que decidió aceptar ser la novia del peli plata. Y no creía que le pasara porque Fubuki no le atrajese, pero tenía siempre la sensación de que con Ichirouta las cosas iban un punto más allá, de una manera extraña, ya que realmente no habían estado nunca juntos, y sin embargo, era como si el rostro de Shiro fuese sustituido por el de Kaze en la mente de la Otonashi cuando estos estaban juntos.

Y eso que Kazemaru había sido solo un error, o eso pretendía Haruna, intentando convencerse a sí misma de que el peli azul era como ese borrón en su cuaderno. Pero entonces la atormentaba una pregunta, y es que, ¿si tan solo era un error, por qué seguía estresándose con su recuerdo?

…

Su tan deseado apartamento al final resultó ser aquello: seis paredes que reducían su creatividad. Aunque visto desde el lado bueno, era algo que le había animado las noches anteriores a salir y explorar la maravillosa ciudad que tenía la gran oportunidad de conocer, esa ciudad de sueños encerrados y escondidos entre bloques de hormigón. Aún así, la echaba de menos, la extrañó desde que ese último beso en el aeropuerto se terminó.

-Será posible… -Midorikawa desistió y apagó la vitrocerámica en la que intentaba cocinar uno de esas tortitas que a su madre le salían tan bien cuando él era un enano de menos de un metro.

_¿Por qué me pongo a hacer esto ahora? Debe de ser el día mundial de la nostalgia, carajo. _Agarró el primer paño que encontró y se secó las manos. ¿Cómo puede uno llenarse de aceite de pies a cabeza cuando lo único que ha hecho es ponerse frente a una simple sartén? Eso se preguntaba Ryuuji, mientras se desplomaba en un destartalado sofá que no aguantaría muchas caídas libres como esa, predijo el peli verde. En efecto, en cuestión de milésimas se encontró sujetándose para no acabar en el suelo, aunque… sin ganas de mucho, y decepcionado, tan decepcionado como estaba, se dejó caer con un suave golpe y miró al techo, con brazos y piernas extendidos a su alrededor.

Las cosas habían dado giros. Giros malos y… no, buenos, ninguno, o eso era lo que veía él desde su deprimida perspectiva. Y ni siquiera podía tener a alguien a su lado que le besara y le mintiera, diciéndole que todo saldría bien al final. No había podido pagar la factura para que su teléfono funcionase en otro país, así que se resignó a cinco minutos en una cabina cutre, en los que aparte de su peli azul, se habían puesto al auricular dos terceras partes de sus amigos, por lo menos. Todo se había quedado en nada, ni llamada romántica ni hostias.

El día que llegó, para empezar, se cruzó con un extraño hombre que insistía (en inglés cerrado, para desgracia del oji negro) en que la maleta que este llevaba, era suya. Y aprendió una cosa: eso de mirar el lado positivo, a veces es una mierda. No se aprende mucho más en el calabozo de un aeropuerto… bueno, eso, y que ser extranjero en una cárcel no juega puntos a favor de un individuo de dudosa categoría social.

Después estaba el otro gran acontecimiento. ¿Cómo iba él a saber que pasar por Chinatown hablando alegremente en japonés, le aseguraría una carrera involuntaria hasta la primera comisaría, perseguido por los dos hermanos de una hermosa muchacha china?

Se incorporó, teniendo una idea de repente. Podría darle a Reina una sorpresa, la anterior llamada había sido desastrosa y no había podido decirle todo lo que quería. Se acarició la barbilla, pensando en que no estaría nada mal ir pensando en poner un ordenador en aquella casa, y se encogió de hombros. También habría estado bien llenar la nevera.

Había que decir que tardó más en bajar de su edificio (ya que el único ascensor paró en ocho de los doce pisos) que en cruzar la calle y marcar el teléfono de Ulvida, que ya sabía de memoria tras todo ese tiempo ocupando las líneas telefónicas de ambos durante horas. Contestaron al segundo piiip.

-¿Diga?

-¡Hola, señor Yagami! ¿Cómo está? –saludó el peli verde de inmediato, reconociendo la voz al instante.

-Eh, bien… ¿Midorikawa?

-Sí, soy yo –al menos se había aprendido su nombre. Los primeros meses, el buen señor se limitó a llamarle _ese chico de pelos raros_, algo que a Reina y a la familia del moreno, les hacía mucha gracia- Verá, no tengo mucho dinero, estoy en una cabina… ¿está Ulvida en casa? –entrecerró los ojos, medio rezando.

Por su parte, el señor Yagami inició una de sus épicas y rutinarias conversaciones a grito pelado, lo que podía tomarse cómicamente desde el punto de vista de un espectáculo en el que todos los miembros de la familia participaban demostrando su increíblemente enérgica capacidad pulmonar. El oji negro se apartó del auricular, podría haberlos oído a dos metros de distancia.

-¡REINA, AL TELÉFONO TU PROMETIDO!

-¿¡OTRA VEZ ÉL! ¡PERO NO ESTABA EN NUEVA YORK! –se oyó la voz de la pequeña Emi.

-¡PERO QUIERES DEJAR DE LLAMARLE ASÍ DE UNA JODIDA VEZ! –replicó por su parte la mayor de las hermanas.

-¡EN ALGÚN MOMENTO LA TENDRÁ QUE LLAMAR, NENA, CREO QUE LLEVAN TRES DÍAS SIN HABLAR! –y mientras la madre contestaba a Emi, los demás seguían su conversación de locos.

-¡A VER SI TE VOY A LAVAR LA BOCA CON JABÓN! –amenazó el padre, a pesar de que no habría hecho daño ni a una mosca.

-¡OH, CÁLLATE Y DÉJAME VIVIR, YA SOY MAYORCITA, TENGO EL DERECHO A EXPRESARME COMO ME DÉ LA GANA! ¡MAMÁ, HAN SIDO DOS DÍAS!

-¡NO MIENTRAS VIVAS BAJO MI TECHO, QUERIDA! –contestó el hombre.

-¡¿SOLO DOS? ¡PUES ENTONCES DEJA DE QUEJARTE DE QUE LE ECHAS DE MENOS, SO CANSINA!

-¡Lo que tú digas, plasta! ¿Mido? –el nombrado suspiró y sonrió mirando al cielo. Era increíble lo empalagoso que se sentía, al aliviarse tan exageradamente solo con oír su voz.

-Así que me echas de menos…

-¿Prefieres que no lo haga? Porque no veas la de pretendientes que me han salido de repente, ahora que tú ya no estás.

-No cuela.

-¿Perdona? No sabes el mercado que doy yo, guapo.

-Guapa tú.

-Pelota. ¿Cómo te va? ¿¡Ya has ido al Empire State! –él volcó los ojos, resignado.

-No, tuve que pelearme con un vagabundo por una bandeja de filetes caducados que repartían en la puerta trasera de un supermercado –Ulvida abrió la boca involuntariamente, sorprendida.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Ya te digo, y lo peor de todo es que no gané… -reflexionó en voz alta a pesar de suave- Pero no te preocupes, estoy bien. Mi gran problema ahora es que no tengo sofá –hizo una mueca- Bueno, y que no me pagan hasta el fin de semana, así que ya me estoy viendo en el albergue, luchando cuerpo a cuerpo con ese buen hombre, por un plato de sopa con sorpresa.

-¿Con… sorpresa?

-Sí, cucarachas, moscas…

-¡Mido!

Rió.

-¡Era broma! –soltó antes de volver a ponerse serio y fastidioso- Aunque con lo de las cucarachas me estoy poniendo en el mejor de los casos.

La peli azul sacudió la mano delante de su cara, como espantando un hedor insoportable. Demasiadas guarradas para llevar solo un minuto hablando, y no del tipo agradable precisamente.

-Ok, veo que aunque pases hambre, no pierdes tu siniestro sentido del humor.

-¡Eh! No es siniestro. Es rebuscado y desagradable, si lo quieres describir.

-Idiota. Te echo mucho de menos.

-Y yo a ti, cielo, y me temo que te voy a seguir echando de menos algo más de lo que te dije –se mordió el labio. Nunca sabía cómo iba a reaccionar su peli azul, y desde luego jamás era optimista al esperarlo.

-¿Cómo que algo más?

-No te preocupes, solo serán dos o tres meses… -cerró los ojos apretándolos, como si ella pudiese pegarle a través del teléfono y estuviera preparándose para el golpe- …seis, como mucho.

-¿Qué…? –La oji celeste se vino abajo de repente. Ya lo había pasado mal solo siendo dos días. Seis meses eran como ciento ochenta y tres días, sin verle, sin abrazarle. Solo de pensarlo… Y la rabia se apoderó de su ser, y como si necesitara descargar la impotencia, arrojó el teléfono contra la pared y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, apretándose las sienes- ¿¡CÓMO QUE SEIS MESES, HIJO DE PUTA! –le gritó al aparato estampado, que ahora reposaba encima de su escritorio, milagrosamente intacto. Se mordió el labio hasta que saboreó su propia sangre y se levantó bruscamente a por el inalámbrico- ¡Ni siquiera podías decírmelo antes de irte! Eres un cabrón.

-¡Oye! Yo no lo sabía, ¿vale? Y eso que has dicho de mi madre, sobraba –añadió, molesto.

-Vete a la mierda, Ryuuji. Ni siquiera me lo dijiste la primera vez que llamaste.

-¡Que no lo sabía! –Tras una pausa, el moreno frunció el ceño- ¿No vas a disculparte?

-… -ella respiraba fuertemente, viendo subir y bajar su pecho rápido, sabiendo que si hablaba, se le escaparía una lágrima, y que si se le escapaba la primera, no sería ni de lejos la última.

-Bien, Yagami, bien –resolvió el peli verde, malinterpretando su silencio- Te lo voy a repetir, ¿no te disculpas, siquiera? –Inspiró con algo de cabreo- Pues adiós, ¿eh? Ya hablaremos en otro momento, porque yo me niego a malgastar el poco dinero y tiempo que tengo, en discutir contigo. Y gracias por la parte que me toca.

-Espera… ¡Mido! –se separó el teléfono de la oreja y lo miró con tristeza- Mierda…

…

-No lo envuelvas en papel de aluminio, los de seguridad no me dejan pasar con ello, si no –le recordó Natsumi Raimon a su cocinero, que acababa de preparar un buen aperitivo de onigiri para llevarle a Shuuya. Entró en su cuarto una última vez, acordándose de que sus pendientes eran de plata, y pitarían. Se los quitó con un suspiro.

Durante aquellos últimos seis meses llevaba un look impecable, con la tontería de tener que ir al centro, todos, o casi todos los días. Ahora compraba solo vestidos de tela, sin chapas metálicas ni adornos extraños, normalmente de flores. Las flores la ayudaban a pensar que al contrario de lo que su sensatez le obviaba, la situación no se había vuelto decadente. Sus zapatos eran de tela, plástico o piel. No había horquillas en su pelo, y tenía cuidado con retirar de los sostenes, los aros que iban dentro de estos, pues también estaban hechos de metal.

Siempre que podía, además, le llevaba algún postre con el que alegrarle el día. Las paredes acolchadas y las rejas que lo tenían encerrado tan solo lo ponían nervioso, y al verla, de vez en cuando era un poco sensato y podían hablar como antes. Y si traía postre, había más posibilidad de tener de nuevo esas charlas.

Se colocó las gafas de sol (de plástico, por supuesto) y cogió del asiento del copiloto, la bandeja con los onigiri, finalmente envuelta en plástico transparente.

-Buenas tardes, señorita Raimon –la peli roja le devolvió el saludo al vigilante sin hacer mucho hincapié en resultar amable, y dejando su bolso en la cinta de rayos x, pasó por debajo del maldito detector de metales, cuyo pitido infernal había estado evitando a toda costa. Sonrió minúsculamente, habiéndolo conseguido una vez más. Ya que eso era uno de los pocos logros y alegrías que tenía últimamente.

Recorrió como de costumbre, el camino hasta la celda 488, acompañada por un guarda, y sin hacer caso del resto de internos, que la observaban con mirada lujuriosa y obsesiva, se reían sin motivo aparente cuando pasaba por delante, o gritaban pidiendo auxilio al verla. El hombrecillo que iba delante de ella sacó su manojo de llaves y se detuvo ante dicha celda, dejando entrar a Natsumi y quedándose él fuera, aunque vigilante. Raimon dejó la bandeja de onigiri en la mesa que le servía a su novio para comer, y se lo quedó mirando con cara de circunstancias.

Goenji, tumbado en la cama del fondo de la estancia, volvió la cara hacia ella y entrecerró los ojos con recelo. La pelirroja solo suspiró y miró para otro lado. El moreno se incorporó y se acercó a una distancia prudencial, como observando si era de fiar.

-¿Quién eres tú?

La chica suspiró. Hoy tampoco habría suerte.

-Natsumi.

Shuuya meditó unos instantes, aunque luego contestó muy decidido.

-No conozco a ninguna Natsumi.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Sí, sí que me conoces. Soy Natsumi Raimon, tu novia, yo misma te traje… -tragó saliva- Bueno. Yo soy, digamos, una de las únicas tres personas que perdonan tu crimen.

-Crimen… -dijo primero en voz baja- ¿Crimen? –Y arqueó una ceja lentamente- ¡Ja! ¡Jajaja! ¡Crimen, dice! –exclamó, para después, inmediatamente, cambiar la cara a una de total seriedad- Yo no he cometido ningún crimen. Y ninguna loquera infiltrada va a conseguir que cambie mi versión.

Llegados a este punto, Raimon exhaló, harta, una bocanada furiosa de aire.

-No soy ninguna loquera, Shuuya, ¡no lo soy! Soy tu novia, y vengo a verte cada día. Me parece increíble que a veces te olvides de mí, así por las buenas, cuando no hace mucho habrías dado hasta tu vida por mí, ¡y me lo decías cada día que pasábamos juntos! –se secó los humedecidos ojos, pensando que no sería conveniente exaltarse demasiado, por el bien de la salud mental de Goenji. Sin embargo, y sorprendentemente, el chico se había ablandado un poco al escucharla, y ahora le pasaba un brazo por los hombros, apenado. Ella lo miró y rió con tristeza. Luego apoyó la barbilla en su mano derecha- ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Quieres ligar conmigo, como el otro día, cuando tampoco me reconociste? He de reconocer que fue divertido, pero…

-No –la cortó el rubio, y bajó los ojos- Si te soy sincero, no recuerdo quién eres, ni haber intentado ligar contigo, aunque lo haría de nuevo, si es así.

-Ay, Shuuya…

-Me das confianza y no sé por qué –la miró intrigado- A lo mejor es verdad eso de que no eres una loquera.

Natsumi sonrió dulcemente. Quizá Goenji no estaba tan mal como decían los médicos. Solo necesitaba recuperarse de ese trauma, u olvidarlo, que sería lo mejor, a su parecer. La cuestión era cómo olvidar. No era fácil. Incluso a ella le daba escalofríos pensar en la nítida escena que se reproducía en su cabeza día y noche desde el accidente.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó él, preocupado al verla decaer.

-Sí, tranquilo –miró a la puerta, y el hombrecillo le hizo una seña. Suficiente por ese día. Natsumi volvió a suspirar, y entonces se le ocurrió una idea para no marcharse tan deprimida como había entrado- ¿Me haces un favor, Shuu?

-Hm…

-¿Me das un beso, antes de irme? –casi suplicó.

Y para su sorpresa, su amado decidió, dentro de su descolocada cabeza, que no había nada de malo en aquello y juntó sus labios. Para Natsumi, los besos eran ya la única forma que sabía de volver a encontrar a su verdadero "él" dentro de un cuerpo cansado, y unos ojos y orejas que habían visto y oído demasiado como para mantener la cordura de su mente.

A diferencia de otros días, en los que se largaba del centro médico llorando melancólicamente, salió de allí y entró en su coche con una sonrisa de felicidad pura en la cara. Al menos, se había llevado una pequeña parte de lo que quedaba de Shuuya, y del amor que sentía por ella, y que quién sabía si un día volvería a sentir él otra vez.

…

**Corto aquí porque si no, sí que se hace largo, ¡pero ya he empezado el siguiente! Y en unas dos semanas estaré libre (de exámenes, conciertos y de mi viaje de fin de curso a Roma e.e), así que el "plazo de entrega" será hasta dentro de tres semanas, como mucho, lo prometo. Ya me he enganchado con la historia y tengo ideas bastante detalladas. Y además en lo que respecta a mi ánimo y mi felicidad, estoy mejor que nunca, me siento increíblemente bien, algo que como es lógico, me ayuda mucho al ponerme a escribir ^^**

**Un beso muy grande a todos, y buena suerte, y que disfrutéis de la vida, y amor, y todas esas ñoñeces que nos hacen, estúpida pero estupendamente, irradiar felicidad.**

**¡Os quiero muchísimo, mis queridos lectores! Vosotros hacéis que esto funcione (:**

**¡Hasta (más) pronto (que otras veces)! xD  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Hola! Sí, sé lo que hay que decir en estos casos: ha sido un retraso HORRIBLE, pero os juro que no fue porque me diera la gana T-T Abajo os explico, ¿vale? No queráis matarme. Recordad que os quiero e.e**

**La frase de hoy está sacada de la canción "Like a bird on a wire", de Leonard Cohen, un cantante de los años 60 que sí, seguramente nadie de los que estéis leyendo conozca -.- De hecho, yo la encontré por casualidad en una película.**

**En fin nada más, solo poner como disclamier que Inazuma Eleven es de Level-5 hasta el día en que Tsunami deje de parecer un amable buena onda jamaicano emporrado hasta las cejas.**

CAPÍTULO 7

_"Como un pájaro sobre un cable, como un borracho en un coro de medianoche, he intentado a mi manera ser libre"_

Ya empezaba a arrepentirse de no haber contestado a Midorikawa el día anterior. Aunque hubiese llorado, debía haber dejado a un lado el orgullo. Pensaba entonces en su querido peli verde, ¿dónde estaría? ¿Qué haría? ¿Pensaría en ella? Unos cuantos miles de kilómetros más allá, el chico en cuestión caminaba como un alma en pena por Nueva York, debatiéndose en su interior entre si llamarla o no, pero eso ella no lo sabía.

Tenía las manos en los bolsillos e iba cabizbajo por la acera. Acababa de salir del estudio, y no, aún no le habían pagado. El productor estaba fuera de la ciudad y no podía recibirlo, y hasta entonces estaba sin blanca en un país desconocido, peleado con su novia y con ganas de darse de cabezazos contra la pared. Dicen que las discusiones a distancia tienen menos importancia, pero es mentira, porque parece que signifiquen más de lo que son. "Espero que la reconciliación sea mucho mejor también…"

Y de pronto, el comienzo de una melodía que conocía le hizo levantar la cabeza y mirar al fondo de la calle, junto a la boca del metro, de donde venía ese sonido. Entrecerró los ojos y pudo ver, a lo lejos, a un hombre con una chaqueta gris remendada y un sombrero de copa, los dientes descoloridos, la piel morena y arrugada, y a pesar de todo, una sonrisa en la cara, que, sentado sobre unos cartones, tocaba en una guitarra española esa canción.

-_What's in a kiss? Have you ever wonder just what it is? More perhaps than just a moment of bless… __Tell me what's in a kiss._

La gente pasaba de largo, haciéndole ascos, o mirándole raro o con curiosidad. Algunos echaban una moneda delante de él, pero el hombre no prestaba atención a eso, aunque si le daban algo sonreía y guiñaba un ojo… o quizá fuera un tic. Sea como fuere, aquel ser humano irradiaba más alegría y más ánimo que toda Nueva York junta, y sin casi darse cuenta, su cara de total desesperación se había convertido en una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, su moral había pasado de "quisiera morir, ¿dónde están las vías del tren aquí?" a "como mucho me emborracho", y él estaba cerca de ese hombre, que no le miró, como si no se enterase de que estaba allí.

No sabía por qué, ni qué narices hacía acercándose a un extraño con mala pinta, pero en escasos instantes, se sentó al lado del hombre de la chistera gris, como la chaqueta de traje que llevaba, y comenzó a cantar con él.

-_What's in a dream? Is it all the things you'd like to have been? All the places that you haven't yet seen? Tell me what's in a dream._

What's in a kiss, de Gilbert O' Sullivan, y él estaba cantando eso, todo emocionado y habiéndole llegado al alma. Incluso cerraba los ojos y, ¡dios mío! Sonreía. La canción terminó, pero afortunadamente no se le fue esa increíble sensación del cuerpo. Se sentía bien, como si nada le importase, y de hecho nada le importaba. Se sentía libre.

Aunque Mido no lo vio, el hombre de la chistera le dirigió una sonrisa y se volvió hacia él.

-¿Alguna vez te lo has preguntado? –preguntó el aparentemente buen hombre, refiriéndose a la pregunta de la canción, "¿qué hay en un beso? ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado simplemente qué es?"

-Sí, claro, es un tema interesante sobre el que preguntarse cosas… –contestó el peli verde sin abrir los ojos ni borrar su sonrisa, que era tan amplia que debía de habérsela contagiado aquel hombre, porque nunca se había sentido tan bien en una situación tan extraña. Pero era agradable. El hombre rió y le dio una palmada en el hombro, con lo que llamó la curiosidad del moreno, que abrió los ojos y lo miró sonriendo- ¿Conoces más canciones?

- Claro. ¿Te gusta Harry Nilsson? –Ryuuji abrió los ojos como saliendo de su trance, y el hombre volvió a reír alegremente- Vale, lo tomaré como un sí.

No tuvo que decir más, el tío empezó con "Without you", y qué decir, mientras el oji negro se mordía el labio, se acordó repentinamente de la razón por la que estaba cabizbajo, y repentinamente también, volvió a estarlo. Porque de alguna manera también era una de sus razones de ser más importantes. Ulvida. Debía llamarla… ¿o no debía?

-_You always smile but in your eyes your sorrows shows…_

Y es que estas malditas canciones encuentran el momento exacto y más perfecto para hacer mella en nuestra moral.

…

Aki, antes de salir de casa hacia su cita, tomó la botella de whiskey de su padre de la nevera y se sirvió en un vaso de chupitos una buena cantidad. Solía hacerlo antes de cada salida, más que nada para desinhibirse, y aunque no era una costumbre bonita, le funcionaba desde el momento en que se le ocurrió.

Era la primera vez que vería a aquel tipo y no podía negarlo ni disimularlo, estaba nerviosa. Dos días antes él le dijo que no era exactamente como ella pensaba. Vamos, que las fotos que le había colado no eran suyas. Según él, eran de un amigo. Y no obstante, insistía en que ella le iba a reconocer cuando se vieran, que esperaba no decepcionarla. Eso le pareció un poco extraño, pero al fin y al cabo las cosas no podían ir peor.

Ella ya sabía lo que iba a ocurrir cuando fue a pedirle perdón a Mamoru. Lo sabía, y Ulvida lo imaginaba, pero aun así la había animado a hacerlo. Al menos, ahora sabía que lo había intentado, y ya era algo.

Evidentemente seguía desmoralizándola el hecho de que Endo, a quien había querido durante tanto tiempo, le hubiese dicho todo aquello sin remordimiento ninguno. Decía que era una tirana, una mala persona, una mentirosa y mil cosas más. Quizá ella no debió tampoco hablarle así en ese momento crucial que decidiría el futuro, pero él no tenía derecho a decir todas esas cosas.

_Le había alcanzado, al fin._

_Él seguía andando muy deprisa, sin querer que ella pudiese ver sus ojos al borde de las lágrimas. En realidad no quería dejarla, y lo único que quería su corazón era hacer como si no hubiese pasado nada y fingir que no le importaba lo que Aki le había hecho. Pero la verdad era que estaba tan acojonado que no habría podido ni sentarse a escuchar los detalles de la traición. Se habría derrumbado, así que no podía estar con Kino más._

_-¡Endo, por favor, escúchame!_

_-¿Qué diablos quieres? –se dio la vuelta tras apretar los ojos con fuerza, asegurándose de que ni una lágrima se le escaparía. Aki se encontraba de frente, con cara de sufrimiento y queriendo visiblemente disculparse. Estaba realmente arrepentida. Miró al suelo, haciéndose el duro- Vamos, ¿qué quieres? Tengo cosas que hacer, aparte de escuchar tus excusas vacías._

_-No digas eso, no están vacías… solo quiero estar contigo, Mamoru, ¡te adoro! ¡No soportaría perderte, y sé que tú me quieres igual!_

_Él soltó una carcajada irónica._

_-No seas ilusa, Aki, las cosas no van así._

_-¿Cómo?_

_-¡Me has engañado! Sí, te quiero, pero no puedo seguir contigo, ¡¿es que no lo entiendes?! –le gritó, a escasos centímetros de su cara._

_Aki cerró los ojos para contener un par de lágrimas furtivas y se mordió el labio. Tenía la sensación de que, por más que lo evitaba, acababa cabreando a Endo cada vez más, y sentía que ahora lo mejor que podía hacer era callarse. Solo tenía ganas de echarse a llorar a sus pies, arrastrándose y suplicándole que la perdonara, habría dado cualquier cosa con tal de que todo siguiera como antes. De que él sintiese lo de siempre, sin esa absurda obstinación de que ya nada volvería a ser lo mismo, pero era tan desesperado como imposible._

_Intentó tocarle el brazo como para ganar complicidad, en un intento vano de recuperar algo del Endo de antes. Él la miró enfurecido._

_-Aki, no._

_Ese no… Esa palabra se convirtió, según ella misma pensaría más tarde, en la flecha que le rompió el corazón. Sentía por dentro desolación y desconsuelo, tristeza y soledad. Vio claro que ya nada podría sacarla de ese estado en mucho tiempo. A él parecía no importarle ya nada. Resoplaba fastidiado, como si ella fuese una patética que lo perseguía sin aceptar su ruptura._

_Porque ya era oficial, y lo fue aún más cuando el chico en cuestión dio media vuelta y siguió su camino, no tan rápido como antes, porque sabía que después de eso, ella no le volvería a seguir, y efectivamente así fue. Aki se sentó en un banco cercano, con la boca abierta y sin terminar de creerse lo que acababa de pasarle. Su vida se había destruido en unos pocos minutos, y la culpa la tenía ese idiota de internet al que ni siquiera guardaba simpatía._

_Quiso morirse. Mientras pensaba que era la persona más imbécil del mundo._

No había nadie allí que pudiera ser él, o que simplemente estuviese esperando a alguien, aunque la plaza sí que estaba abarrotada como le había dicho él. Aki sacó la botella, envuelta la etiqueta en un pañuelo de tela para no mostrar la palabra "Whiskey" escrita en ella, y le pegó un buen trago que le ardió en la garganta. No le vino tan mal, comenzaba a hacer frío y el alcohol tenía la buena cualidad de calentar. Le haría bien, a pesar de que su hígado no fuera de la misma opinión.

Guardó la botella y cerró la cremallera del bolso, que era informal, como su ropa. No quería dar la impresión de que se había arreglado mucho, por aquello de no parecer desesperada, aunque realmente, no se había esforzado en demasía para escoger su ropa, y ni siquiera se había maquillado. Su actitud no era la que había imaginado tantas veces al conocerle. Hacía días, desde que Mamoru la rechazó, que le daba igual todo. Si le gustaba a aquel chico, bien, y si no, si podía tirárselo se sentiría satisfecha, y si no, iría con Ulvida y Haruna a algún bar a despotricar contra él. No le importaba.

Pensó que sería fácil y ya está, olvidar a Endo, o más bien sustituirlo por otros. Aparte de que se lo podía permitir, su cuerpo y su espíritu ya no eran los de una niña asustada y oprimida por nadie. Ahora sabía lo que sentía y a lo que tenía derecho, y si no lo sabía, fingía que sí. Se había vuelto muy segura de sí misma… aunque quizás eso le hubiera hecho perder a Mamoru, al haberse confiado demasiado y empezado a hablar con ese chico de internet. Sacudió la cabeza y se encendió un cigarro. No fumaba, pero era igual. Ahora qué más le daba todo.

Fue entonces cuando divisó a Nagumo Haruya, ese estúpido y arrogante ligón que jamás desistía con ninguna, y puso los ojos en blanco. Hasta el momento, él no le había tirado los tejos, y se alegraba, pero el pollo se pavoneaba en esos momentos por delante de ella, a unos cuantos metros. Parecía como si estuviese buscando a alguien. Kino frunció el ceño y miró para otro lado, rezando para que ni la reconociese.

-Hola, preciosa.

-Agh… -alcanzó a contestar la peli verde, irritada. Nagumo sonrió y miró al horizonte, poniéndose a su lado- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Nagumo?

Él la miró simulando decepción.

-¿Cómo que qué quiero? He quedado.

-Ya, claro. Pues yo también, así que hazme el favor de quitarte de mi vista antes de que me den arcadas.

-Uh, ¿es eso lo que te provoco, arcadas? –Se rió el pelirrojo, malignamente- Entonces, menuda tarde vamos a pasar tú y yo –se quedó pensativo un momento- No parecías tan estrecha por el chat…

Aki abrió los ojos de par en par, dio un bote en su sitio y se le cayó el cigarro al suelo. No podía ser, simplemente no podía ser… ¿Nagumo? ¿"Eso" era lo que había acabado con la mejor relación de su vida? ¿Por "eso" había perdido a Endo? ¡Ni de coña! Resopló y se indignó, y se encaró con Haruya, dispuesta a cantarle las cuarenta.

-¡No me lo puedo creer!

-Ah, ya lo creo. Y me sentó muy mal que anularas nuestra cita del otro día…

-¡CÁLLATE! ¡Y largo de aquí, eres un capullo integral!

-¡Oye! Yo no he hecho nada que tú no quisieras.

-¡TÚ has destruido lo que más me importaba, por eso estoy aquí ahora, por un repugnante mujeriego!

-¡Eh, relájate! –Nagumo recogió el cigarro que Aki había dejado caer antes y lo sacudió, aún estaba encendido. Le dio una calada tras quedársele mirando unos instantes. Después, dirigió de nuevo su vista a Kino- No seas necia, Kino. Acepta las cosas. Has perdido a Endo, TÚ, no he sido yo quien te ha buscado un amante. Te encontré por casualidad y decidí jugar contigo, a ver qué pasaba. Pero te recuerdo que yo aún no he hecho nada contigo que el Señor Cabeza Hueca pueda utilizar contra ti.

-Eres un imbécil, Haruya… Me has quitado lo que más quería.

-No, Aki, yo no te he quitado nada. Has sido tú solita.

Dicho esto, le pasó el cigarro y se puso frente a ella. La peli verde ya no tenía el ceño fruncido. Lucía en su rostro la expresión de una aplastante y deprimente verdad que no quería reconocer: la verdad de que ella tenía la culpa. Nagumo solo había sido una marioneta y ella era la que manejaba los hilos.

-Nada de esto habría ocurrido si yo no fuese una estúpida engreída, ¿no? –se le quebró la voz. Demasiada sinceridad propia. El pelirrojo, sin ocurrírsele otra cosa, se acercó más y la abrazó.

-Así es –la miró de reojo. A ella y a sus ojos, derramando lágrimas sobre la camiseta de él. Sonrió intentando animarla- Pero si te ayuda, no eres la única estúpida.

Se apartó de ella y la besó. Solo utilizando los labios, rozándolos levemente. No era un beso de amor, ni de lujuria ni deseo, era solo un consuelo en un intento de levantar la moral de la chica. Quien, después de aquello, en vez de arrearle un tortazo a Nagumo, como muchos habrían esperado de alguien como ella, se limitó a suspirar y a volver a buscar esos labios.

…

No quedaba pintalabios rojo, así que la peli azul metió la mano en su neceser y sacó uno al azar. Ulvida, por su parte, bostezó y se recostó contra el cabecero de la cama de su mejor amiga, observando pasivamente cómo esta se maquillaba, y ella se quedaba en casa por tercer día consecutivo.

Y por más que Haruna le insistía en que Midorikawa acabaría llamando y todo se arreglaría, Yagami parecía empeñada en deprimirse, algo que se podía adivinar a kilómetros con solo mirar bajo sus celestes ojos.

Había pasado solo un día, así que la Otonashi tampoco estaba excesivamente preocupada, solo que su mejor amiga exageraba mucho las cosas.

Meneó la cabeza y chasqueó la lengua, y se volvió, mostrando a Reina el resultado final tan temido y deseado de la noche. Shiro ya la estaba esperando abajo, así que la oji celeste tendría que largarse de su casa en breve. Reina suspiró.

-Muy guapa.

-Y tú también podrías estarlo, pero eres tonta –le replicó la periodista, odiaba la autocompasión de Ulvida que se respiraba en cada movimiento que esta hacía. El mundo no giraba alrededor de su ombligo, y eso era algo que su amiga no estaba muy por la labor de entender. Le hizo una mueca de súplica, en un último intento de sacarla de casa- ¿Seguro que no te apetece venirte? A Fubuki y a mí no nos importa.

-Da igual. Iré a casa, mis padres se irán a cenar fuera, cuidaré a Emi hasta que se duerma y luego me dormiré yo frente al canal de la tele tienda, triste y sola como lo estaré toda mi vida –Haruna resopló.

-¡Hala! ¡Dramatiza un poco más, si puedes, bonita! –Ironizó- No estás sola, boba –añadió.

-Cierto. Aún queda algo de helado de chocolate y vainilla en la nevera.

Imposible. Cuando se ponía cabezota no había quien la sacara de sus trece. La Otonashi la acompañó hasta la parada del bus, junto con Shiro y luego la parejita se fue por su camino.

-No ha llamado, ¿verdad? –adivinó el peli plata. Su novia negó con la cabeza- Siempre igual: se enfadan, ella llora y se deprime, él se emborracha y nos confiesa a sus amigos todo lo que piensa y luego la reconciliación –se soltó de su mano para cogerla de la cintura y siguieron andando- No te estreses, cariño. Todos sabemos cómo acabará esta historia –le dijo él, al ver cómo la peli azul oscura gruñía, harta de lo mismo de siempre.

-Ya –contestó simplemente. "Pero podían ahorrarse el numerito alguna vez que otra", pensó para sí misma.

De pronto, Shiro la soltó y se llevó el móvil a la oreja. Ya estaban llegando al local al que se dirigían, así que Haruna no escuchó demasiado de la conversación. El sitio no estaba mal. Había un concierto de Apocalyptica, por lo que el lugar se llenaba poco a poco de una masa de rockeros y heavys, gente vestida de negro, y excentricidades varias.

Esas eran el tipo de cosas que a Haruna le encantaban, perderse entre personas que no tenían miedo a mostrarse tal y como eran, libres, escuchando la música que les gustaba sin importarles ser "raros". De hecho, ella siempre se había sentido así, rara, y desde que se había librado de Genda se sentía mucho mejor, en el sentido de que no le importaba tanto el ser diferente.

Tampoco se había vuelto gótica ni metalera, pero ese mundo le llamaba de forma especial. Se acercó a un puesto donde vendían bebidas frías y sacó el monedero. Shiro seguía hablando, alterado, según la Otonashi. Después, todo ocurrió deprisa. Levantó la vista con la intención de mirar el cartel e inspirarse para lo que iba a tomar y se topó, nada menos que con Kazemaru Ichirouta. Estaba solo, vestía pantalones largos y una camiseta negra de Nirvana. Abrió la boca, pensando que debía decir algo. Llamarlo. Apenas habían estado medio saliendo unos minutos, pero era lo más intenso que recordaba con un tío.

-¡Cielo, ha surgido algo y me tengo que ir! –anunció Fubuki por todo lo alto, espantando a Kazemaru, que ya la había visto y se negaba a hacer el ridículo, como cualquier persona sensata. Le tendió las entradas y ella las cogió, sin preguntar siquiera el por qué de la marcha del oji gris, y tan pronto como este le hubo dado el beso de despedida, se volvió a ver si encontraba a su "ex".

Se abrió paso a empujones, buscándole. Ya que Shiro la había dejado sola, aquel era un buen objetivo para la noche. De repente se sintió mal por tratar a Ichirouta como un objetivo, pero al fin y al cabo, no estaba con él por razones similares. En esos momentos, Kazemaru se había colado de alguna manera en la cola del local y acababa de entrar, de los primeros. Haruna resopló. Era escurridizo, pero no se le iba a escapar.

"Madre mía, pero ¿por qué le estoy siguiendo? ¿Cuándo he decidido que quiero hablar con él? Oh dios, allí está"

…

**Eso es todo por hoy.**

**Lo único que quiero comentar es que pensé en poner "fecha de entrega" ya que me lo sugirieron en otro fic y me pareció bien. Bien, espero seguir haciéndolo durante el curso, pero en unas semanas empiezo mi primer año de bachillerato y debo estudiar día a día, no como hasta el año pasado que era pegarme la paliza la noche anterior -.- Se acabó la vagancia, sí… Lástima, me gustaba ser así xD**

**Lo que quiero decir es que NO SÉ si tendré mucho tiempo. A lo mejor este método es mejor, yo qué sé. Lo voy a intentar, y cuando le vaya cogiendo el tranquillo pues os iré poniendo una fecha de entrega más concreta.**

**Bueno, el siguiente capítulo estará en diez días, ok? Más que nada porque ya lo tengo escrito :D**

**Aparte quería explicar mi enorme parón, tanto en este fic como en _Mi primer novio fue_, veréis… Fue el jodido amor. Sí, me envolvió en sus pegajosas y empalagosas redes, y reconozco que fui egoísta por no reservar tiempo para esto, pero no creo que tengáis que lamentaros más. Exacto: el amor se acabó xD Es que hay gente muy poco comprometida con la causa, y fui a dar justo con una de esas personas, ya veis… no estoy enfadada, solo estuve disgustada en su momento y ahora fijaos que somos amigos. Vamos, que ya pasó todo, pero el problema es que empezó en mayo y me ocupó todo el verano T-T El lado bueno es que ahora que salí escaldada de mi primera relación seria, me niego a volver a decir _te quiero_ a ninguna persona, ni tío ni tía, al menos en una buena temporada.**

**Resumiendo: ahora me tenéis para vosotros solos, enterita xD Soy vuestra.**

**¡Adiós, y disfrutad de lo que queda de verano! :) (En aquellos lugares en los que estéis en esa estación, lo sé xD)**


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Hallooo!**

**Buenos días, tardes, noches, feliz madrugada o cuando sea que leáis. Sé que dije 10 días, pero creo que han pasado 11… no mentiré, me olvidé por completo -.- Qué rápido pasa el tiempo, ¿no? :O Pero al fin, aquí está :D**

**La frase de hoy es de **_**El Atrapasueños**_**, de **_**Mägo de Oz**_** (evidentemente el grupo de música, no la peli) (sí, pegadme ya un tiro)**

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece legalmente, pero sigue siendo robable. Y secuestrable. Y hurtable. Y muchas cosas más acabadas en able *-***

CAPÍTULO 8

"_Hay que fracasar y a veces fondo tocar para ver la luz y esta vida apreciar"_

Con música o sin ella (Haruna no sabía si aquello que sonaba estaba dentro de su cabeza o fuera), la sensación era horripilante. Miró a su alrededor. Borroso. Se frotó los ojos. Le picaba todo el cuerpo. Se incorporó, pero seguía sin distinguir forma alguna.

-¿Hola, hay alguien por aquí? ¡Eh! Ahh… -se frotó las sienes. Qué dolor, joder.

La peli azul suspiró y miró sus borrosas manos, preguntándose qué era lo que habían estado haciendo anoche. Que era de día se notaba: la luz solar matutina entraba por unas ventanas que estaban a ambos lados de la Otonashi. Las ventanas, de hecho, tenían una forma extraña… ¡las de un coche! Vale, era un avance, estaba en un coche.

A continuación intentó recordar, pero al hacerlo fue como si le dispararan con una ametralladora a cinco centímetros de la oreja y desistió.

Ya se estaba cansando también de forcejear con la manilla cerrada del vehículo cuando abrió los ojos, acordándose de por qué no veía un pimiento. Buscó sus gafas tanteando el suelo y las encontró medio rotas al mismo tiempo que descubría que lo único que cubría su cuerpo era una manta vieja y de dudosa procedencia. Puso cara de asco, y luego de preocupación. Y aquel fue el momento en que al fin se hizo "la pregunta"

-¿Cómo he llegado yo aquí?

Lo último que recordaba era haberse acercado a Kazemaru y que este había intentado huir. Luego, como un destello fugaz, su memoria le brindó una escena en la que seducía al guarda de seguridad para que no dejase salir a Ichirouta, y ahí fue donde le pilló.

Estaba muy flaco y no parecía feliz, verdaderamente. Y no había pasado tan poco tiempo, ya hacía seis meses que desapareció de la vida de todos paulatinamente. Haruna siempre había imaginado que no soportaba verlos a ella y a Shiro tan felices cuando él había sido rechazado aun habiendo pasado más de un año desde que la había fastidiado con Reika. ¿Que por qué le dio tanta importancia? Bueno, al principio estaba segura de que aquella era una de las cosas por las que las mujeres no salen con ciertos hombres.

Pero los días pasaban y Kazemaru seguía enviándole cartas y dibujos de flores y escenas románticas, descargados de Deviantart. Ella sonreía al recibir esos regalos, era original y romántico que se acordase de lo que le gustaba y lo tuviese en cuenta, pero no se sentía capaz de perdonarle.

A veces se sentía culpable. Al fin y al cabo, un mes después él seguía pidiéndole perdón y parecía realmente arrepentido. Le daba tanta pena… Estuvo a punto de disculparle tres veces, pero siempre había algo en el pecho que la detenía. ¿Miedo, quizá?

Sacudió la cabeza. Volviendo al tema… ¿qué narices hacía en un coche cerrado y en pelotas? ¿Cómo iba a explicarle eso a Fubuki, si ni ella misma recordaba el por qué? ¿Y por qué el cuerpo le picaba tanto?

De pronto se encendió una lucecita allí arriba en su cabeza.

-¡Dios mío, pulgas! –y lanzó asqueada la manta al otro lado del asiento trasero. Claro, ese aspecto roñoso lo explicaba todo.

Antes de que tuviese tiempo de pensar la respuesta a todas sus otras preguntas, alguien golpeó la ventanilla del coche.

Haruna tragó saliva.

Era un policía.

-Señorita, ¿se encuentra bien? –ella sonrió y asintió, hasta que se acordó de su estado de desnudez y se abrazó así misma, resoplando.

-No.

El hombre intentó abrir la puerta. Eran aproximadamente las once de la mañana, y la gente ya despertaba para hacer sus tareas diarias. Algunos curiosos se detenían a ver quién estaba dentro del coche parado en medio… ¡DEL PATIO DE UN COLEGIO!

Cuyo portón estaba clandestinamente abierto (la cerradura brutalmente forzada lo demostraba) y dejaba ver su asombroso interior.

Finalmente, la puerta cedió y ella se asomó, tímida. Intentaba por todos los medios no alegrarle mucho más la vista al agente, este se dio cuenta e inmediatamente le tendió su chaqueta, que por fortuna era lo suficientemente larga.

El policía frunció el ceño.

-¿Puedo ayudarla en algo más?

-Ejem –carraspeó, y respondió todo lo digna que pudo, en sus circunstancias- No, está todo bien, señor agente. Yo misma pararé un taxi, no se preocupe –él arqueó una ceja. Parecía divertirse con la situación, él, y medio barrio que pasaba por allí.

-¿En serio? ¿Y con qué dinero lo pensaba pagar?

-Bueno, yo… -se miró. Había buscado y en el coche no estaban ni su móvil ni su reloj ni su cartera. Fijó la mirada en el agente- Le pagaré al taxista en cuanto llegue a mi casa.

El hombre rió.

-Ya. Pero tenemos un problema –la Otonashi alzó las cejas, interrogante. El policía señaló el coche parado y la puerta forzada e inquirió- Antes de su marcha, alguien tiene que explicarme todo esto.

Haruna chasqueó la lengua y entrecerró los ojos.

-Pues si encuentra a ese alguien me encantaría oír su versión de los hechos…

…

-Yo también te quiero.

Ulvida apartó sus azules ojos a una esquina embarrada de la calle. El día se presentaba lluvioso, las hojas anaranjadas y marrones que habían caído ya de los árboles se pegaban a las ruedas de los coches que pasaban por encima de ellas, y el otoño se hacía sonar en aquel día de mediados de octubre.

Qué eterna había sido la espera, pero qué dulce era el sabor del premio de esta. A cambio de una disculpa, por supuesto había un precio a pagar. Y en su caso era la soledad sin rechistar.

Si hubiese seguido por el camino como empezó con Mido, ahora continuarían de morros el uno con el otro. Sin embargo, no había podido más y le había enviado un e-mail. El ser humano es débil.

-Oh, cariño… siento haberte dicho todo eso.

-Y yo también. Encima por teléfono… bueno, ¡no hablemos más de ello, vale! –Él sonrió- Vamos, te invito a algo en esa cafetería.

La parejita que Ulvida tenía sentada a su lado en el banco del parque al que llevaba a su hermanita a jugar se levantaron y, felices como en un cuento de hadas, se dirigieron cogidos de la mano a algún rincón escondido de las miradas inquisitivas de los viejitos que no tenían otra cosa que hacer que sentarse en un banco y escudriñar a sus vecinos.

La chica suspiró, y se dio una palmada en la frente, cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

-Qué tonta soy.

-¡Ulvidaaa! Me voy a merendar con mi amiga Gen –anunció Emi de pasada, en su carrera hacia el coche de los padres de su amiga. La mayor se encogió de hombros. Otra persona más que parecía no necesitarla.

Se levantó del banco. Los días pasaban cada vez más lentos, la gente en su rostro mostraba la misma parsimonia que el ralentizado paso del tiempo que tanto la enfermaba. Sentía que la vida se le había parado en el peor momento en que podía hacerlo. No había noticias de Midorikawa. Haruna esa mañana no contestaba al teléfono.

Entonces, el aparato sonó, con _Hangover_ como tono, como el día de la resaca en casa de Hiroto. Le parecía muy lejana esa situación. Solo había pasado algo más de una semana, y ahora estaban peleados, otra vez. Empezaba a hartarse de esas cosas.

-¿Sí? –Se oyó primero un ruido sordo debido a la mala cobertura y luego nada, así que volvió a preguntar- ¿Hola?

-Hola, soy yo.

-Ah… perdona, ¿y quién es "yo"?

-¿Cómo puedes preguntar eso? –respondió la voz, decepcionada- A ver, bonita, no quiero que te asustes ni que me grites, y mucho menos que me cuelgues porque solo me dejan hacer una llamada, y no la puedo desperdiciar, ¿vale?

-Vale –contestó, cautelosa- ¿Pero quién eres?

-¡Haruna, joder!

Reina rodó los ojos. Claro, cómo no. Si la había llamado tres veces porque pensó que no lo oiría… aunque no llamaba desde su móvil, sino desde un número privado. Y ¿había dicho que solo le dejaban hacer una llamada? Eso sí que no era propio de ella ni de sus padres.

-¿Dónde estás? –decidió soltar, resumiendo así todas sus preguntas.

-En la comisaría –al otro lado de la línea, la peli azul oscura se mordió el labio, esperando una reacción sino buena, moderada. Afortunadamente, el pensar en Midorikawa le quitaba a su mejor amiga de preocuparse por muchas cosas más- ¿Sigues ahí?

-Sí, sí –Ulvida se llevó una mano a la cabeza y cerró los ojos con paciencia- Vamos a ver, Haruna, ¿puedes explicarme qué narices ha pasado?

La Otonashi hizo un gesto con la mano como para quitarle importancia.

-Bah, nada. Es una muy larga historia, me topé con Kazemaru y quería hablarle porque parecía bastante… demacrado. Pero huía de mí. Y ya sabes que soy tímida para estas cosas, así que cogí unas cuantas copitas y comencé el proceso de desinhibición –sonrió, orgullosa de su plan. Algo contradictorio, ya que gracias a él estaba ahora en manos de la policía.

-Señorita, por favor, sea un poco más breve –le pidió otro policía un poco más joven que se había ocupado de su caso ya en la comisaría. Haruna asintió indiferente y continuó su relato. Ya se sentía como en casa.

-Ya, ya. Bueno. El caso es que recuerdo que seduje al portero del local para que no dejase irse a Kaze, y le pillé. Hablamos, y eso… al principio me respondía con evasivas, pero me parece, por lo poco que recuerdo, que después de conseguir que se riera se abrió. Debí soltar alguna de mis barbaridades de borracha. Lo malo es que no recuerdo NADA de todo lo que vino después –concluyó, haciendo una mueca con la boca.

Su amiga escuchaba atentamente, con las cejas alzadas.

-Madre mía, ¿qué has hecho?

-¡No! No creo que haya… na, lo dudo –afirmó, tras una breve reflexión.

-No lo sabrás a menos que le preguntes a él.

-Sí.

-En fin… -Yagami suspiró de nuevo. De pronto la asaltó un pensamiento de ansiedad. ¿Y si mientras hablaba con Haruna estaba llamándola Mido? Oh, mierda. Tenía que colgar- Ya hablaremos, Haru, estoy esperando a que llame Ryuuji y…

-¡Eh! Aún no sabes por qué estoy en la comisaría.

-Dios, ¿pero es que hay más?

-Cuando me desperté estaba desnuda, encerrada en un coche en medio del patio de un colegio que tenía la puerta forzada, y solo me cubría una manta vieja y mohosa que tenía pulgas, asquerosos bichitos que se me han pegado.

Eso sería suficiente para concentrar la atención de Yagami. Y vaya si lo era. La chica tropezó y se cayó al suelo, rasgándose los vaqueros y pegando un grito. En cuanto recuperó el móvil en el ajetreo de la caída, gritó:

-¿¡DESNUDA Y CON PULGAS DÓNDE!?

Lo dijo antes de darse cuenta de que aquello podía atraer la atención de todas y cada una de las personas del parque, que la miraron con miedo o algo extraño en los ojos y pasaron de largo, sin ni siquiera ayudarla a levantarse. Pero le daba igual, se puso en pie enseguida y se sacudió la ropa, protestando mentalmente por el desgarrón, pero Haruna era su prioridad.

-En un coche cerrado en un colegio que… -se dispuso a repetir la chica, en tono cansado.

-Ya, ya he oído eso –no podía cerrar la boca de la impresión- La madre que te parió, Otonashi, la madre que te parió…

-Te juro que no sé cómo llegaron las cosas a ese punto –se encogió de hombros y jugueteó con un papelito de encima de la mesa de la oficina desde la que llamaba. El agente le frunció el ceño y ella sonrió y puso los pies encima de la mesa- ¡En resumen! Tienes que venir a buscarme.

-De acuerdo, voy para allá. ¿La comisaría Sur o Norte?

-Sur.

-Eso está lejísimos de tu casa. Madre mía, tu madre va a matarte.

Colgó, y se extrañó al mirar el registro y no ver ninguna llamada perdida reciente. Tampoco le llegó en todo el día ningún mensaje avisando de que un número extraño había realizado una llamada.

…

Goenji Shuuya solía inventarse para sí mismo que en otros tiempos era un galante conquistador, amante insuperable e inteligente hombre de negocios. Otras veces era un solitario sin apenas contacto humano, lleno de misterio y preguntas.

De repente sintió un escozor y la sensación de un líquido intruso metiéndose en sus venas.

Uno de los enfermeros del Centro le había inyectado clandestinamente el tranquilizante cuando Goenji no miraba. Cómo odiaba que le hicieran eso. ¿Qué pensaban que haría si le avisaban de lo que iban a hacerle? ¿Tirar de las cuerdas, romperlas y escapar? Qué absurdo. Para empezar, dos tipos cuadrados como armarios custodiaban la puerta, y además el director del Centro se encontraba delante de él para evaluarle de nuevo. No le convenía causar problemas entonces, prefirió emitir un gruñido quedo y guardar sus críticas respecto al trato con los internos "peligrosos" como él.

-Hola, Shuuya –maldito ser repelente y asqueroso, ¿quién le había dado permiso para utilizar su nombre? No dejaba de ser un cliente de aquella mafia que se aprovechaba de la salud mental de los demás para sacar beneficios.

Sin embargo se obligó a sí mismo a tragar y responder pacíficamente.

-Hola.

-Sabes por qué estamos aquí, ¿no es cierto?

-Sí.

-Ya hemos venido otras veces.

-Lo sé –se obligó a sí mismo a no poner los ojos en blanco como respuesta al ridículamente infantil tono de voz que el director utilizaba con él. El hombre cerró los ojos, complacido.

-Bien –dijo-. Te voy a evaluar.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

-Ya le he dicho que sé perfectamente por qué estamos aquí, soplagaitas.

Se había hartado. El director meneó la cabeza y chasqueó la lengua.

-Mmm… episodios de hostilidad… -murmuró mientras apuntaba en esa odiosa libreta que tanto había detestado Goenji en esos meses.

-¡Joder! –protestó.

Las cosas no habían empezado demasiado bien.

Fuera de la sala, al otro lado de la puerta blindada de la Habitación de las Evaluaciones, la situación seguía igual de tensa aunque Natsumi ya se había soltado un poco más. Había empezado a llorar, y ahora Shiro le pasaba el brazo por encima del hombro. Suspiró. ¿Qué era peor, la banda o el manicomio? Daba la impresión de que allá donde fuera Shuuya había problemas, y que arrastraba a su mejor amigo hasta el centro de ellos.

La pelirroja sostenía una bolsita de hielo contra su ojo hinchado. Tras el pequeño contratiempo ella se había escabullido en el revuelo de enfermeros y seguratas que apresaban a Shuuya para llevarlo a Máxima Seguridad y sin saber qué más hacer, se había metido en el coche y estalló. Mantenía la compostura delante del personal del Centro, pero en cuanto estuvo sola no pudo más. Entre un sollozo y otro, pensaba y asimilaba, o intentaba hacerlo. No podía creer que su Goenji la hubiese pegado. Aunque fuera en defensa propia. Él decía que no recordaba la conversación que precedió al beso, y Raimon le creía, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Él no estaba bien, sabía que en el fondo era vulnerable. Si ella no creía en él, nadie más lo haría, seguro.

Después, había tenido la sensatez de llamar a Fubuki y pedirle ayuda. Y allí estaban.

-¿Cómo estás? –le preguntó el chico peli plata, cogiéndola de la mano.

-No sé… llevan ya quince minutos ahí dentro. Y le habrán atado. A Goenji no le gusta que lo aten –repuso. Shiro asintió.

-Ya lo sé. No creo que consigan nada con eso, pero es su política, Natsumi. Aún así… -la miró con cansancio, habían estado despiertos toda la noche, porque si se iban Natsumi comenzaba a llorar y a preocuparse- … aún así, ¡cómo demonios se te ocurrió besarle! Sabes lo de las pérdidas de memoria a corto plazo, es estúpido, es como hipnotizar a un hipopótamo e ir a darle un abrazo.

Ella frunció el ceño y tensó los hombros. No había sido tan estúpido, si él estuviera en su lugar comprendería que de vez en cuando ella lo necesitaba. Para seguir.

-Precisamente por lo de su memoria, los doctores deberían entender lo que ha pasado –resopló, frustrada- Pero no, tienen que calificarlo como "sujeto peligroso" y reducir las horas de visita semanales… ¡Eso no me sirve de nada! –Exclamó con exasperación, que pronto se convirtió en más lágrimas- ¿Por qué no me preguntan, Shiro? Quiero decirles que es culpa mía, soy yo la tonta.

-Bueno, pero fue él quien te pegó.

-¡Cállate!

-No le estoy echando la culpa. Solo digo que así es como lo ven ellos.

-Pero… -bajó los rojizos ojos- yo soy su responsable, debería poder decidir lo que hacen o no hacen con él. Es injusto.

-¿Familiares o amigos de Goenji Shuuya? –Natsumi se levantó de un salto. Un enfermero más bien corpulento se asomaba desde la puerta, llamándolos.

-Sí.

-Pasen.

Dentro, la atmósfera estaba de algún modo más fría.

…

Atsuya y Yuuka no tenían la casa sola para ellos normalmente, por muchas ventajas que acumulara no vivir con un padre ni una madre. Shiro intentaba ser algo así pero dejaba de lado todas esas cosas en cuanto Haruna aparecía por la puerta. Así mismo, ser el compañero de piso de tu pareja cuando eres un adolescente no es tan maravilloso como a ellos les pareció cuando supieron que iban a compartir casa. Que Shuuya y Yuuka vivirían en el chalé con los Fubuki, ya que los cuatro estaban solos.

-¡Ajá! Muy listo, pero yo tengo una escalera, así que… ¡te he vuelto a ganar! –exclamó Yuuka orgullosa, sin ni siquiera sospechar que su novio hacía tres partidas que se dejaba ganar para tenerla de buen humor. Ella no soportaba perder y él no la soportaba a ella cuando estaba de morros.

Sí, evidentemente, seguía en su empeño de llevársela a la cama. Y sabía perfectamente (aunque se hacía el loco cuando Yuuka le preguntaba, solo por tenerla en vilo) que la noche en casa de Kiyama solo habían subido hasta una habitación para quedarse fritos a los dos minutos. Estaban demasiado borrachos.

Y ahora que la tenía sobria, contenta y estaban por primera vez solos en casa, el muy gilipollas se ponía a jugar a las cartas. Así se sentía Atsuya. Pero llevaban una hora allí y él tampoco cortaba el juego.

De pronto, Yuuka pareció caer en la cuenta de la situación.

-Qué raro que tarde tanto tu hermano –comentó.

-Sí, muy raro… ¿a qué jugamos ahora? ¿A la escoba? ¿Al mentiroso?

-No sé –la castaña suspiró aburrida. Las cartas ya cansaban. Miró el cajón de la mesilla de noche de su habitación, en el que desde hacía unos meses guardaba cierta cajita. No los había comprado con la intención de utilizarlos, solo le inspiraban curiosidad, aunque unos días atrás había estado practicando con otros objetos. Tenía que gastarlos. Si Atsuya los encontraba, insistiría aún más, y estaba hasta las narices de que la presionara. Por mucho que él dijese que no, que sabía esperar, le parecía que no pensaba en otra cosa.

-O si quieres podemos encender la Xbox –sugirió el peli rosa. Ella frunció el ceño, estaba realmente sorprendida de que aún no hubiese intentado nada verde. Lo conocía mejor que nadie.

Mirándolo de reojo decidió, con una malvada sonrisa en el rostro, que jugaría a provocarle. Para ver qué cara ponía. Y porque no tenía nada de ganas de jugar a la Xbox.

-O también podríamos –carraspeó, dándose tiempo para acercarse. Estaban sentados en la cama. Gateó un poco hasta él- jugar a algo mucho más divertido. ¿Eh, qué dices?

-¿Más divertido que matar monstruos en la consola? No se me ocurre qué –contestó el gran idiota, sin darse cuenta de las intenciones de la pequeña Goenji. Pero esta no desistió, volvió a hacer un intento de insinuarse.

-¿De verdad no se te ocurre nada? –le susurró al oído.

Casi se cae de la cama del bote qué pegó el oji verde cuando cayó y comprendió lo que le estaban proponiendo. Yuuka rió. Para tener tantas ganas había tardado mucho en pillarlo. Naturalmente que sería un fiasco para él, pues no pensaba ir más allá de lo de siempre.

-Espera, espera, ¿me estás diciendo lo que yo pienso? –preguntó, con un leve tartamudeo.

Ella asintió y luchó para no descojonarse en su cara cuando se le ocurrió bajarse un tirante de la camiseta que llevaba, como había visto en las películas. Qué ingenuo era su novio en el fondo. Se dejaba engañar muy bien, eso sí.

Inmediatamente después de entenderlo todo, el peli rosa comenzó a mirarla con otros ojos, que no tenían nada que ver con los que usaba para las cartas.

Yuuka de momento se dejaba hacer, si total, no perdía nada. Pero aquella vez… si era sincera, no se sentía presionada. Por lo que cuando ya no les quedaba mucha ropa encima, no se apartó bruscamente y se fue. Siguió a lo que estaba. Le estaba gustando, no lo podía creer. Pero en fin, eso era bueno, ¿no? Después de tanto tiempo, podía darle lo que pedía Atsuya.

En la mente del chico, sin embargo, las dudas que sus hormonas habían acallado durante meses empezaban ahora a aflorar de manera muy clara. ¿Y si no salía como esperaba? ¿Y si… bueno, y si fallaba? De pronto todo eso le aterraba.

Ella lo besó, antes de alargar la mano hasta el cajón. Era el momento, podía sentirlo…

-Ah, así que era eso lo que vigilabas tanto –murmuró Atsuya comprendiendo.

-Claro. Creí que ya habrías entrado tú mismo aquí a ver qué era.

-No lo pensé, la verdad –la oji negra se encogió de hombros y abrió el envoltorio de un condón, o al menos lo intentó. Tenía las uñas largas, pero ese cabrón seguía bien cerrado. "Mierda…" murmuró entre dientes.

-¿Me lo abres tú?

Al tenerlo tan cerca de las manos, el menor de los Fubuki se mordió el labio. ¿Que si lo abría? Pues… Pues…

-Pues… no. No, no, no. No. No, no.

-¿Pero qué cojones…?

-No… no me apetece –resumió, sonrojado.

Yuuka abrió la boca, pero no se le ocurría nada que decir. ¿No me dejes colgada, capullo? ¿Te acordarás de esto cuando me hagas tus súplicas de cada noche, pedazo de mierda cobarde? No parecía una buena idea soltar eso.

Finalmente, el peli rosa se empezó a vestir, ante su atónita mirada.

**That's all today!**

**Encantada de haberos tenido por aquí, ¡el próximo capítulo muy pronto! Este también lo tengo ya terminado (qué gozada poder decir eso e.e)**

**Tengo que dar hoy también las gracias a todos los que me mostraron su apoyo cuando conté media vida en los comentarios del capítulo anterior xD El tema de la ruptura y todo eso… En serio, fue muy considerado y ya me siento muy bien, en parte gracias a ese apoyo ^^ Gracias a Albota Rules y Ester sM (y a Ane, pero ella ya sabe todo lo que le agradezco que me aguante, tanto cuando estoy mal como cuando estoy bien xD)**

**¡Adiós, mis queridos lectores!**


	9. Chapter 9

CAPÍTULO 9

"_Puede que no sea la luz al final del túnel. Puede que solo sea una antorcha… pero es luz"_

La verdad era que a Natsumi no le importaba tener el ojo morado. No sabría explicárselo a alguien que le pidiese razones lógicas y aun así estaba segura de que él no era el culpable. Además, sería un error considerarla una mujer maltratada, Goenji solo se defendía porque no recordaba cómo habían llegado las cosas a ese punto. Era absurdo, y ese doctor, un gilipollas.

-Si quiere denunciarlo, los vigilantes corroborarán su versión. Ellos lo vieron todo –dijo con una voz llena de supuesto apoyo. Ella le envió una mirada de clarísimo odio.

-No pienso denunciar a un enfermo que no sabe lo que hace, ¿es usted idiota?

-¡Natsumi! –Shiro, en la silla de al lado, le puso una mano sobre el antebrazo para intentar calmarla. Si no fuese por él, pensó la pelirroja, ya me habría rendido hace tanto tiempo…

El director carraspeó.

-Bien, usted verá lo que hace –cogió unos papeles y cambió de tema- No obstante, nosotros aquí no podemos seguir teniéndolo en una celda normal ahora que ha cometido una agresión física grave. Vamos a tener que trasladarle a la zona de máxima seguridad –miró a Natsumi por encima de las gafas- No se preocupe, es como la zona común pero es más difícil salir. No tendrá problemas si no intenta nada raro.

-Mmm… ¿el horario de visitas es el mismo? –preguntó Fubuki, estando ella demasiado alterada. Intentaba descifrar el rostro de Shuuya. Se encontraba atado a una silla que lo mantenía inmóvil e inofensivo. Aunque en realidad él lo era. Natsumi odiaba que lo tuviesen allí atado como un animal. No había hecho nada malo. No injustificadamente, al menos. Era una buena persona, por eso se había enamorado de él.

-No. Solo es posible pasar de cinco a seis de la tarde, y los lunes no hay visitas.

Shiro la miró, esperando una reacción, más mala que positiva. El director volvió a meter la nariz en sus papeles, repasándolos antes de ponérselos delante a la chica para que los firmara.

Natsumi cerró los ojos un breve instante y después cogió el bolígrafo. ¿Qué otra opción tenía, al fin y al cabo?

-Me alegro de que al fin esté de acuerdo con nosotros en algo, señorita Raimon –comentó el doctor- Ya nos preocupaba que no aceptase el asunto de la zona de máxima seguridad. Lo hacemos por su bien, créanos –sonrió artificialmente e intentó coger la mano de Natsumi, quien la apartó de inmediato. El director borró su sonrisa y masculló algo incomprensible, acerca de lo mucho que la pelirroja lo sacaba de quicio.

-No lo hago por ustedes, ineptos, lo hago porque le quiero a él.

-Yo también –Shuuya sorprendió a todos con ese comentario en voz baja que demostraba que había estado pendiente de la conversación en todo momento. Se aclaró la voz y esta vez habló más alto- ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta a mi novia?

Natsumi lo miró emocionada. "Dios mío, me recuerda". El director se encogió de hombros.

-No veo por qué no.

La digna señorita que era Raimon se levantó casi tropezando. Temblaba. Pocas eran las ocasiones que tenía de hablar con su Goenji de antes, se le hacía muy duro tenerlo ausente. Ahora que daba la impresión de encontrarse bien no quería desperdiciar ni un segundo. Cuando llegó junto al rubio, se agachó a su lado y le cogió la mano con delicadeza. Él la apretó suavemente.

Después miró a todos con unos ojos negros imponentes y en pocas palabras, los echó de la habitación.

-Dime –fue capaz de articular ella.

-Quiero tener un hijo contigo.

…

Por la mañana, cuando aún no habían llegado la asistenta ni el jardinero, Hiroto Kiyama cerró los ojos tras la segunda noche sin dormir. No salía. Tampoco le reclamaba nadie. Al menos, cuando Mido estaba en la ciudad de vez en cuando le invitaba a salir con su novia y más gente, a la que casi nunca conocía.

En cuanto a su novia, Kii… Seguían juntos, pero ahora las tornas habían cambiado. De vez en cuando ella desaparecía sin dar explicaciones, y semanas más tarde regresaba a sus brazos, con champán y una caja de condones. Cuando él le preguntaba si de verdad le quería, ella respondía "no seas tonto" y le arrastraba hasta la cama, o el sofá, o la encimera de la cocina. Sin responder a su pregunta, claro. Al menos la tenía. A veces no, pero una parte considerable del tiempo sí. Y sinceramente, había empezado a no extrañarla tanto, o no del mismo modo. No pensaba en que llevaba dos semanas sin hacer el amor y explotaría, como hacía dos años, sino en que necesitaba un abrazo y no se le ocurría ninguna otra persona a quien pedírselo.

Debía aceptarlo, estaba totalmente solo en el mundo. Su novia estaba en uno de sus períodos de desaparición, cuyo inicio correspondía con la última noche que había dormido. Su mejor amigo se encontraba cumpliendo su sueño en otro país.

Hacía dos meses que no veía a su madre, y cinco a su padre. Ellos iban a su propio ritmo, claro, no tenían tiempo de ocuparse de él. Y de todas formas, según ellos ya no lo necesitaba. Era un hombre, no un niño. Tenía veintiún años. Debía asumir responsabilidades, y también era hora de que empezara a ocuparse de sus propios asuntos… El quid era que eso llevaban diciéndoselo desde los doce años. Ahora que recordaba, fue a esa edad cuando dejaron de pagarle una niñera y entonces directamente lo dejaban solo en casa con algo de dinero. No mucho. Y a lo mejor estaban fuera durante días, en los que, después de pelearse con Midorikawa, ya no tenía otro sitio adonde ir y se quedaba solo en esa enorme casa.

Creyó que entonces iba a llorar, era lo que seguía a todos esos pensamientos de soledad. Por fortuna, una figura abrió su ventana del salón de golpe e irrumpió en el cuarto. Ella jamás usaba el timbre. No su timbre, al menos, porque la había visto llamar civilizadamente a la puerta del apartamento de Midorikawa. Sonrió tristemente.

-Hey –saludó Ulvida- Ponme un sándwich de caviar, Hiro. Ah, y un café, ¡llevo toda la noche despierta!

Parecía muy activa.

No era que fuese a comer un bocadillo hecho realmente con caviar, solo le tomaba el pelo por estar forrado hasta las orejas.

-Sírvete tú misma, princesa. Yo estoy agotado –se frotó los ojos, y Yagami sonrió pícara.

-¿Y eso? ¿Es que está Keeve por aquí?

-No… hace dos días que no la veo –confesó- Que haga lo que quiera, en fin.

-Claro, si ella estuviese no me llamarías princesa –sonrió y desapareció un minuto.

Hiroto dudó si hablarle de lo que pensaba. Era su ex, pero se llevaban incluso mejor que cuando salían. Claro que en esa época no era él mismo, normal. Le daba corte, aunque intuyó que le vendría bien desahogarse. Todo sería más fácil si Ryuuji no se hubiese ido, pensó. Entonces se lo podría contar a él.

Ulvida volvió con una taza de café y una magdalena.

-Guao, no sabes qué noche…

-¿Ya te has reconciliado con Ryuuji?

-No… -bajó un poco la cabeza. Era la primera vez que pensaba en eso desde que la mañana del día anterior Haruna la había llamado. Sacudió la cabeza y fingió felicidad de nuevo- Pero salí con Haruna y, no te lo vas a creer… -Hiro arqueó una ceja, apoyándose sobre sus piernas- con Kazemaru.

-¿En serio? Vaya. Entonces vuelven a hablarse.

-O más bien él ha dejado de huir de ella. Joder, es que ayer Haruna me contó que no recordaba nada de la noche anterior, solo que había estado con él. Imagínate, se despertó desnuda en un coche, llena de pulgas –le contaba mientras mordía su magdalena- Así que la ayudé a buscar a Kaze. Y le encontramos en un club de striptease, bebiendo como para suicidarse y le preguntamos… Nos contó una historia alucinante y después salimos de fiesta a un club en el que conocen a Kido por hacer buenas y desinteresadas donaciones, y pasamos gratis. Nos trataron bien –se encogió de hombros-, pero eran todos unos pijais, así que les dejé allí y luego si te soy sincera no tengo ni idea de qué pasó. Lo siguiente que recuerdo soy yo a las seis de la mañana sentada en el suelo de la entrada de la estación de tren con un porro gastado en la mano.

-Estáis todos como las cabras –rió el chico. Entonces Reina se sentó en el sofá con él y le escrudiñó.

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa? Tienes un aspecto horrible, ¡menos mal que no has salido a recibirme fuera de casa!

Hiroto puso los en blanco. Demasiada sinceridad.

-No duermo muy bien desde que Kii volvió a irse.

-Oh, lo siento –Reina se quitó los zapatos, se acomodó y terminó su café. Le sonrió intentando animarle- No te preocupes, volverá. Siempre vuelve.

Él frunció el ceño.

-Ya lo sé –la miró desesperado- Ulvida… ¿Y si yo no quiero que vuelva más?

-Pues… tú verás, Hiro –entrecerró los ojos, después de decir eso, y puso una media sonrisa- ¿No me digas que por fin te has dado cuenta de que es una auténtica zorra? –ante la tristeza con la que le respondió, dejó la taza en la mesa y se acercó más, dispuesta a abrazarle si hacía falta- A ver, cielo, cuéntame qué pasa.

-Nada –negó con la cabeza- Es solo que la necesitaba, y no está. Nunca está. Es… -se rió amargamente- soy como las chicas con las que yo estaba antes. Me dejo utilizar y ella desaparece cuando le da la gana. Ahora entiendo muchas cosas, ¿sabes?

-Ahora me entiendes a mí, ¿verdad? –Kiyama asintió, y la peli azul decidió que ese era el momento de abrazarle- ¿Sabes lo que debes hacer ahora? –él la miró interrogativo. Eran aproximadamente las ocho de la mañana, sábado. Imposible que Keeve estuviese despierta. Ulvida cogió el móvil del pelirrojo y buscó su número- Dale a llamar y mándala al carajo.

-No me lo cogerá… -ella alzó una mano y copió el número en su propio teléfono. Después se lo tendió al oji verde, que lo cogió con algo de miedo- Hola, Kii. No, soy Hiroto, ¡no me cuelgues! Tengo que decirte algo –miró a Yagami, que lo animó asintiendo enérgicamente- Mira… creo que deberíamos dejarlo. No es por… Sí, para siempre. No, no es por mí, es por ti –Ulvida soltó una carcajada con esa frase y Hiroto se animó- Te aprovechas de la situación y es lo único a lo que lleva lo nuestro, a complacerte a ti, y estoy harto de que no estés. Claro que guardaré tus cosas… las podrás encontrar en el contenedor de enfrente de mi casa. Ah, y date prisa, la basura se recoge a las diez. Yo también te quiero, adiós –miró a la oji celeste, divertido- Qué cosas más bonitas me ha dicho.

-Me imagino… -de repente, empezó a reír, primero por lo bajo y ascendiendo hasta ser tremendamente ruidosa- No es por mí, es por ti… ¡lo has clavado!

Hiroto sonrió.

No obstante, ahora sí que estaba solo de verdad. Se había librado de Keeve, ¿o la había perdido? Debería estar feliz, era una auténtica sanguijuela.

Le abrió la ventana a Ulvida para que se fuera, a desayunar a casa de Kazemaru, decía ella. Solo. Estaba solo… Pero solo había estado siempre, ¿verdad? En realidad, ni siquiera esas chicas suponían una mínima compañía decente, ya que las usaba como objetos. Oh, Mido, necesito que vuelvas, creo que solo tú me entiendes de verdad. Entonces sí lloró.

…

En Nueva York, todo iba más deprisa. Los coches, la gente, los relojes, la vida en general. Mido se había acostumbrado a eso, aunque no era fácil, pero en amoldarse a nuevas circunstancias era bueno. Se acercó a un puesto de perritos y compró una caja de patatas fritas todavía calientes. El clima empezaba a enfriarse, y en otros tiempos en esa época, Shiro, Endo y Kazemaru, y a veces Atsuya y Shuuya, se metían en los bares algunas noches para buscar lío. Y lo encontraban.

No iba a ponerse a hacer el bestia en Nueva York, no era tan estúpido. Para los extranjeros no era un paraíso, aunque estaba bastante bien, siempre y cuando no se hiciesen burradas. Además, hacía unos días que había cobrado y estaba de un reconfortante buen humor. Tanto, que incluso había pensado en llamar a Ulvida. Oh, Ulvida, es verdad. Sacó su nuevo móvil del bolsillo. Es increíble lo que la gente gasta en ese tipo de cosas, pero incluso él había caído en el juego.

Su situación tampoco era la de un músico famoso y forrado. De hecho, según el productor, los compositores no solían hacerse muy famosos, porque no eran ese tipo de gente. Simplemente aceptaban la pasta y seguían haciendo éxitos. Su nombre aparecería entre los créditos de los discos de los cantantes e intérpretes, pero podría llevar una vida normal. Bueno. Tampoco le hacía una ilusión inmensa que le acosaran los paparazzi como hacían con los famosos. Lo único que ahora tenía que hacer era componer, montar una línea sobre otra, pensar letras, algo innovador. Y su publicación estaba asegurada. Se daría a conocer al mundo y los cantantes buscarían su ayuda en momentos de escasez de ideas. Exactamente lo que quería. Quizá hasta podría volver a Japón, con la gente que quería.

Cuando contestó al teléfono, parecía alegre de una manera sincera, y encantadora.

-¿Diga?

-Hola, bonita.

-¿Ryuuji, eres tú?

-Sí. Guarda este número, es mi nuevo móvil –le informó. Se apoyó contra una pared para estar más cómodo. Ahora que tenía nueva ropa nadie le confundiría con un mendigo ni intentaría echarle de la acera. Sonrió para sí- Perdona por haberte hecho esperar tanto, pero he estado bastante ocupado.

-Entonces... no estas enfadado.

-No.

-Pues sí –contestó su voz irritada- me has hecho esperar una eternidad.

-Lo siento de verdad –le aseguró. Había visto el e-mail, y de repente la discusión ya no le pareció tan importante. Siempre le ocurría lo mismo cuando se peleaban: se acababa dando cuenta de que era una tontería, y que la quería. Además, esta vez necesitaba su habitual buen humor. El caso era que ya había empezado a intentar componer, pero solo le salían, según él, cursiladas como terrones de azúcar que jamás creía que se pudiesen convertir en un éxito. O al menos eso pensó él. En resumen: necesitaba estar de muy, muy buen humor, y salir de fiesta enseguida para inspirarse- Te echo muchísimo de menos. Te he respondido al e-mail, que sepas que lo vi el jueves, y también te he enviado algo allí por correo. No sé cuánto tardará.

Ulvida se alejó de sus dos amigos para concentrarse en lo que hablaba.

-¿Y tú? –Preguntó- ¿cuánto tardarás tú?

-Ya he conocido a Red One, y podré volver en cuanto él apruebe un primer trabajo.

-¿Y cuándo le dará la gana de aprobarlo?

Mido rió.

-Cuando se lo presente, para empezar. Ah, espero que no te importe, necesito salir un poco de fiesta.

-No, da igual –se pasó la mano por la frente- si yo también he tenido movidas por aquí. Pero mola más cuando hacemos locuras tú y yo juntos –añadió, haciendo un puchero que se notó en su tono de voz. Mido sonrió y se metió la mano en el bolsillo mientras bajaba los ojos.

-Lo sé, cariño.

-Te echo de menos.

-Y yo. Esto de la distancia es peor de lo que me pareció al principio.

-Mmm… pues entonces no nos peleemos más.

-Sí, no lo haremos más difícil.

Cuando Haruna la noche anterior consiguió atrapar a Kazemaru para hacer las paces, y los dos estaban ya riendo y charlando tranquilamente, lo último que quería era liarla. Además, Shiro se había ido sin dar muchas explicaciones y estaba algo preocupada. Pero Kaze se sentía súper entusiasmado, quería compartirlo y así acabó la noche.

La peli azul oscura no le había dicho nada a Fubuki. No habría sabido explicárselo sin preocuparle… eso era algo que a veces podía con ella, el oji gris no solía enfadarse casi nunca. Lo que hacía era entristecerse y, a veces involuntariamente, otras no, hacerle sentir culpable. No estaba de humor para aquello, evidentemente. Sumado a eso estaba que había olvidado lo mucho que le encantaba la compañía de Ichirouta. Había pasado tantos meses ignorándole que simplemente no le atribuía ya ninguna virtud. Prefería recordarlo como un todo defectos, de ese modo es más fácil odiar a alguien.

-En serio, no parabas de apostar tu ropa, ¡borracha eres algo increíble! –Ella fingió indignación, él sonrió malicioso- Sinceramente, parecías fallar los tiros a posta.

-¡Mentira! Lo que pasa es que el alcohol me hacía ver tres latas por cada lata a la que apuntaba, y así era imposible apuntarles bien… -se creció y se excusó. Como bien decía su abuelo, empero, el que pierde lo explica, el que gana lo celebra. Kaze sacudió la mano quitándole importancia a lo dicho.

-Ya, bueno, fuera como fuese, acabaste desnuda otra vez.

-Suerte que birlaste aquella horrible chaqueta.

-¡Es que no me lo podía creer, y eso lo hizo aún más memorable!

De repente se dio cuenta de lo que se había perdido. Vaya, otro refrán muy cierto, no te das cuenta de lo que tienes hasta que ya no lo posees. Ahora se sentía culpable por el pobre Kaze y lo que habría tenido que pasar. No dejaba de repetirse a sí misma: debí perdonarle, debí perdonarle. Pero bueno, al final ya no importaba, esos años ya habían pasado y eran imposibles de borrar. Ojalá, pero no.

-Chicos, buenas noticias –sonrió Ulvida desde la puerta de la cocina- Era Mido. Ya lo hemos solucionado todo.

-¡Por fin! –Exclamó Haruna- No sabes lo pesada que te pones cuando os peleáis, ¿eh? –cogió el cuenco de patatas fritas y se comió unas cuantas, antes de ofrecerle a su amiga, que las rechazó haciendo un esfuerzo. Si el peli verde iba a venir, debía estar estupenda a su llegada- Por cierto, esta noche no podremos salir, Kazemaru, voy a quedarme en casa de Fubuki a ver una peli. Bueno, a menos que vosotros dos queráis salir, pero no sé, como Reina ya se ha reconciliado igual…

-Qué va –la interrumpió- Ryuuji dijo que él también saldría así que no pienso castigarme sin motivo. Y puedo llamar a Aki, ¡a ver cómo está y si le apetece! –se acordó de la peli verde y se estremeció. Y pensar que ella había visto cómo la dejaban, que sabía por qué. Pobre Kino, debía de estar horriblemente destrozada. Conociendo esa sensación por ella misma, se le ocurrió que quizás ella prefería quedarse en casa. Aunque como cada persona es distinta, la llamaría más tarde por si acaso- Si al final hay plan, ¿te apuntas, Kaze?

-Sí, claro, los he echado de menos a todos, será un placer volver a verles –observó a la Otonashi, que miraba distraída por la ventana- Dejemos a Haruna que tenga su noche romántica –comentó con intención de fastidiar. Ella volvió la cabeza hasta él y la sacudió.

-Nada de romanticismo, ¡vamos a ver una maratón de pelis sangrientas! –dijo alegremente, como quien anuncia que en la heladería de la esquina reparten helados gratis. Yagami puso los ojos en blanco e Ichirouta se quedó callado- Adoramos el cine de terror –se encogió de hombros y engulló otro puñado de patatas, ruidosamente.

-Oh, dios mío, qué asco.

…

**Al fin e.e Espero no haber tardado mucho, no pongo el testamento final de cada capi porque mi teclado se ha vuelto loco y las teclas no funcionan bien xD Espero que os haya gustadoo!**

**Adiooooos!**


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Buenas, criaturitas del demonio!**

**Oh, cuánto he echado de menos esto :33 Si alguien requiere de una explicación a esta subida repentina, lo mando derechito a leer algo de mi profile xD Básicamente es que volví, al menos por este verano. Después no T-T después es imposible porque... ¡bueno, leches fritas, no os entretengo!**

**Si deseáis saber más, profile o PM.**

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece todavía debido a barreras geográficas, porque el destino no quiso que yo naciese en Japón. Pero dadme tiempo de llegar hasta allí.**

CAPÍTULO 10

"_El hecho de que si una verdad te marca es verdad, es tan válido como que si la pasta no se pega a la pared no está en su punto"_

Ya estaban a finales de noviembre en la ciudad Inazuma. Aki no había vuelto a hablar con Endo, ni Endo había preguntado por ella. Ni pensaba hacerlo. La peli verde estaba ocupada con Haruya Nagumo, últimamente salía mucho con él, según el Facebook, aunque nada en las redes sociales dejaba muy claro si estaban juntos en serio. "¿Acaso me puso los cuernos con ese gañán?"

Cerró el portátil. ¿Qué más daba? Ya hacía tres meses de aquello. Debería estar muerta para él. Y no. Seguía curioseando su perfil, caía en esa tentación cada noche. Pinchaba sobre su nombre en el chat si estaba conectada, y se quedaba mirando el recuadro en blanco hasta que ella volvía a desaparecer.

Para Kazemaru, quien en ese momento estaba entrando por la puerta del dormitorio del peli café, esa paranoia tenía que acabar.

-Para ti es fácil. Ya has superado lo tuyo, pero te recuerdo que tardaste años.

El peli azul puso los ojos en blanco, pensando que ni de lejos podría comparar casos.

-Endo, yo llevaba desde los tres años enamorado de Haruna –resolvió, mientras revisaba la habitación en busca de cosas que el oji marrón ya no debía tener- Así que cierra el pico, y confiesa. ¿Tienes fotos de ella aún, no? –Aunque en los estantes no había huellas del delito, podría haber jurado que así era por pura experiencia propia. Hasta que no se obligó a sí mismo a sacar todas las fotos de su habitación, álbumes, cámaras digitales y ordenador, no se sintió mejor. Nunca lo había superado del todo, pero fue un paso importante. Por eso sabía que Endo las tenía también.

-Por supuesto que no.

Media hora después, Kazemaru se marchaba de allí con una bolsa llena hasta los bordes de fotos de Aki Kino, en su mayoría con Endo o en posturas sexys, posando. Las fotos del ordenador, todas las que encontró, las borró en un sencillo clic, pasando por el bien de su amigo, de las quejas y protestas que le martilleaban la cabeza.

Se encargó él mismo de sacar la basura sospechando que el castaño no lo iba a hacer. Y más le valía no enterarse después de que alguien había visto a un loco desesperado hurgando en el contenedor de los cartones. Afortunadamente, eso no era una experiencia pasada.

En su casa, Endo, todavía avergonzado por cada papelito, cada archivo que Kazemaru se acababa de llevar de su vida, se tumbó en la cama a mirar el cielo oscurecido por la ventana, esa del marco de madera pintado de azul que le gustaba tanto, allí Aki se sentó una vez, con los pies colgando para afuera, hacia el vacío… Tuvo miedo de perderla, de que se cayese. Se sintió estúpido cuando ella sonrió y le abrazó para tranquilizarle, entonces… Pero eso fue entonces, cuando aún no había nada roto en él.

No sabía que tenía esas fotos. O bueno, sí, pero no les daba ninguna importancia, solo eran imágenes, y para él, Aki no era una simple imagen que pudiera aprisionar en sus brazos, en un ordenador o un cajón, y no dejarla salir; el propio carácter de Kino lo habría hecho imposible, porque se sentía libre después de tanto tiempo, tan libre, que decidía aprovechar todos y cada uno de los momentos que la vida le proporcionaba. Incluso el de verse con otro chico cuando ya tenía novio.

En el fondo, la comprendía… y eso era lo que peor llevaba. Porque si Aki lo había hecho era por su obsesión con el _carpe diem_, era su culpa, sí, pero sin maldad; simplemente se había aprovechado demasiado del momento. Esa sensación le mataba. El comprenderla. ¿Por qué? Era injusto, debería encontrarse maldiciéndola en su mente por lo menos, o incluso despotricando de ella cada vez que con los chicos se ponían a hablar de tías; pero no lo hacía porque…

-Porque no acepto su culpa… -terminó Endo el pensamiento, en voz baja, dándose cuenta en seguida de la magnitud que el silencio había alcanzado.

-¡Mamoru! –Su madre interrumpió al gran silencio con un cucharón de madera en la mano- La cena está lista, cielo, date prisa –su madre, una mujer menuda, morenita y algo gordita. Y le pareció cierto, entonces, que las madres son el modelo ideal de mujer para los hombres, sus propias madres; bueno, con esa descripción, resultaba ciertamente contradictorio, no obstante, las dos tenían algo que las resumía a la perfección, algo que… -¿Es que sigues pensando en la flaquita? –Mamoru alzó las cejas. Eso era lo que tenían en común: decisión. Pequeñas, apocadas a veces… pero decididas, por encima de cualquier cosa.

-No, mamá, ahora bajo –si se parecían, entonces su madre quizá podía saber qué estaría pensando Aki en esos momentos. Quizás debiera contárselo. Quién sabe.

Se puso sus zapatillas de elefantitos y bajó a cenar.

…

Odiaba ese maldito programa de televisión, y aún así fingía mirarlo con exagerado interés. Era un concurso bien estúpido con un presentador al que parecía agradar el incomodar al resto del planeta. Consistía en coger por sorpresa a alguien en la calle y hacerle cuatro preguntas. El concursante tenía que encontrar, también en la calle, a dos personas que supiesen la respuesta a las preguntas, y a dos que no la supieran. La tarea del presentador consistía en poner en ridículo a cualquier pobre idiota que osara ponerse ante la cámara, incluido el concursante. Emi se quejó otra vez, pero intentar arrebatarle el mando a su hermana para ella ya era imposible.

Jiang chasqueó la lengua. Ryuuji no le caía muy bien. Bueno, ¿a qué madre le cae bien el novio de su hija? Y sin embargo, jamás había deseado tanto que volviera junto a su hija y la hiciese feliz otra vez, porque pelea tras pelea y en la distancia, esta estaba pasando una de las peores fases de su vida. Nada de lo que su madre o su hermana pudieran hacer la hacía siquiera pestañear. Lo único en lo que pensaba, de lo que hablaba y con lo que soñaba era Mido, Mido y Mido. Y él la llamaba todos los días, incluso dos o tres veces, pero resultaba evidente que no era para nada suficiente.

Y últimamente había notado algo más, mucho más grave: Reina estaba dejando de comer. Se mordió el labio. Esta vez había ido demasiado lejos. Jiang veía cada día cómo la oji azul se levantaba de la mesa sin probar apenas un bocado, alegando que había ido a tomar algo con sus compañeros de universidad y se sentía llena. Pero también rechazaba cualquier golosina, patatas fritas y demás, y ya no se lo creía tanto.

Por eso cuando Midorikawa Ryuuji en persona apareció ante la puerta de casa y le pidió silencio al tiempo que le hacía un guiño, Yagami Jiang suspiró y lo dejó pasar, suponiendo que, en muchos meses ya, Ulvida se llevaría una bonita sorpresa.

Le tapó los ojos a ella con una mano y silenció a Emi con un gesto de complicidad cuando entró en el salón y vio a su peli azul sentada de espaldas, mirando la televisión sin verla.

-¡Quién narices eres! –protestó Ulvida. Él se arrodilló delante de ella sonriendo y sin apartar su mano de los ojos de su novia, y la besó lentamente, preguntándose, como lo había hecho durante las semanas que precedieron a ese momento, cuál sería su reacción. Tres segundos después le devolvió su derecho a ver, entrelazando sus manos detrás del cuello de la oji celeste, y la chica emitió un chillido, todavía dentro de su boca. Le apartó para mirarlo emocionada- ¡MIDO! –rompió a llorar.

-Pero bueno, se supone que ibas a alegrarte de verme –hizo una mueca, limpiándole una lágrima- Anda, no llores…

-Es que… dios mío, al fin estás aquí conmigo –sonrió sin dejar de sollozar, con un millón de palabras dentro de ella, y se tiró sobre el peli verde siguiendo su corazón. Allí, en el suelo de su salón.

…

Toramaru Utsunomiya seguía siendo una parte muy importante de su vida, totalmente aislado de Atsuya. Cogió otra patata frita y asintió, sin importarle demasiado lo que el chico le contaba pero sin quitar los ojos de los suyos. Le escuchaba. Igual que él la escuchaba a ella.

-No creo que Aki lo quiera, creo que solo intenta reemplazar a Endo, ¿no? –opinó el pelinegro.

Estaba muy raro desde hacía tiempo. Largó a su última novia sin que nadie, ni siquiera ella que era su mejor amiga, lo entendiese, y desde entonces salía todas las noches pero nadie sabía muy bien adónde. Yuuka sospechaba que se había cansado de tanta tranquilidad y simplemente quería emociones, solo que no parecía que las encontrara. Nunca le contaba gran cosa. Y las grandes novedades nadie puede callárselas mucho tiempo… ¿o sí?

-No lo sé, Tora, quizá sea mucho más complicado de lo que crees –repuso ella- Me parece que Aki no está reemplazando a nadie. Según me ha dicho, ni siquiera han _llegado a la portería_.

-Bah, porque en el fondo sabe que Nagumo no es Mamoru.

-O a lo mejor solo quiere ir despacio –Yuuka sacudió una mano delante de ella- Dejemos de discutir. Hace tanto que no hablamos, así en profundidad… ¿eh, Tora? Vamos, cuéntame lo tuyo.

-¿Qué mío? Mi vida es muy aburrida, no te emociones. Soy un empollón así que saco buenas notas y no tengo tiempo para tener novia –se encogió de hombros y Yuuka comprendió que tendría que sonsacarle con artes oscuras.

-¿En serio? ¡Con lo guapo que tú eres! Seguro que tienes algún ligue o algo –sonrió y pidió al camarero un par de cubatas. El hombre, que la conocía, miró a los lados y asintió con complicidad, ya que seguían siendo menores. Toramaru negó hasta que llegó el tequila.

-No es nada serio, pero a veces tengo… rollos –confesó, apoyándose sobre su mano.

Yuuka arqueó una ceja sonriendo de medio lado.

-Lo sabía –echó un trago- No sé por qué no me lo contaste antes. Soy yo, Yuuka Goenji, tu mejor amiga –le cogió la mano y le sonrió- Puedes confiar en mí.

-Claro…

Pero la verdad era que Toramaru dudaba sobre si era el momento de destapar la verdad. Lo había sabido mantener en secreto tan bien… que parecía un desperdicio contarlo ahora.

…

-SO YOU THINK YOU CAN STONE ME AND SPIT IN MY EEEEYEEE! –Autopista a toda velocidad- SO YOU THINK YOU CAN LOVE ME AND LEAVE ME TO DIIIIEE! –salida tres, carretera secundaria- OOHHH, BAAABY, CAN'T DO THIS TO ME, BABYYY! JUST GOTTA GET OOOUUT, JUST GOTTA GET RIGHT OUTTA HEEERE! –Queen en la radio y al lado de Shiro Fubuki, el conductor oficial del grupo, su chica, Haruna, preciosa esa noche.

En realidad estaban todos ahí, excepto Yuuka, que se había quedado con Atsuya en casa. Natsumi nunca salía, y no iba a hacerlo precisamente aquella noche, en la que todo el grupo se congregaba para celebrar la llegada del peli verde a Japón. Mido aún no la había perdonado como a Hiroto, algo extraño para muchos de ellos, y no daba señales de tener intención de hacerlo. Por tanto daba igual porque no pintaba nada allí.

En casa de su padre, donde aún vivía y bastante a gusto, la pelirroja lograba por momentos mantener su mente ocupada y no pensar en donde se había metido por culpa del maldito amor.

En los asientos de atrás, de alguna manera habían conseguido caber Endo, Hiroto, Midorikawa, Ulvida, Maki Sumeragi (una invitada de última hora) y Kazemaru. Unos encima de otros, aullaban Bohemian Raphsody sin pudor alguno. Maki estaba perfectamente integrada y había echado realmente de menos a Ryuuji, razón por la que aprovechaba insolentemente la falta de espacio ante los ojos de Reina. Aunque a esta última con tener a Mido con ella, abrazándola y besándola cuando se le antojase sin distancias, le bastaba. Se pasaban los días pegados, y las noches también.

Llegaron a un páramo desierto. Después del alcohol viene la calma, había dicho Kazemaru. Cinco minutos y, con el coche aparcado a unos pocos metros, todos ellos se dispusieron a relajarse, mirando las estrellas o amando, depende.

-Kaze, ¿vienes? –propuso Endo al ver que las parejas se ponían a su rollo, y el peli azul no lo pasaba en grande precisamente. Él tampoco. Afortunadamente no tenía a Aki con Nagumo pegándose el lote allí mismo, como le pasaba a su amigo, pero ahora le picaba el gusanito de los besos y las cursiladas de novios. Él, que solía ser una cosa más infantil que una calabaza, echaba en falta el amor.

-No –contestó Ichirouta. Raro. Endo se quedó algo desconcertado y dio media vuelta en busca de un lugar tranquilo.

-Ah… -suspiró. En frente de él, una ciudad se extendía, bañada suavemente por la luz de la luna, que esa noche estaba llena y preciosa, envuelta en una sábana de nubes vaporosas y translúcidas. El paisaje era la cúspide del romanticismo. Endo bajó los ojos, se sentó apoyando la espalda contra una roca y frunció el entrecejo.

¿Era demasiado tarde para perdonar a Aki? Y pensar que el poder de seguir con ella feliz, había estado en su mano tres meses atrás… Entonces la ropa se pegaba al cuerpo con el sudor causado por el intenso calor, y ahora, a finales de noviembre, se encontraba atrapado en un enorme abrigo para no congelarse. Se parecía mucho el tiempo atmosférico a su situación sentimental. Qué horror.

-¿Qué te pasa? –Mamoru se dio la vuelta. No es que le apeteciese mucho hablar de sus problemas en una noche como aquella. Había estado bien hasta que llegó el momento tortolito.

Pero no le hablaban a él…

El pelirrojo rió brevemente, y negó con la cabeza.

-Nada, Ryuuji. Olvídalo.

-¡Pero si tienes cara de estreñimiento! Dime lo que te ocurre –pedía el oji negro a su mejor amigo. Endo se acurrucó contra la enorme piedra tras la que los otros no le podían ver- Soy tu mejor amigo, ¿es que no confías en mí?

-No es eso y lo sabes. Uf, es que aún echo de menos a Keeve y…

-Ja, corta el rollo. Es una excusa poco creíble, reconócelo.

-Ya.

-¿Quién iba a echar de menos a semejante zo…?

-¡Eh! Está bien, está bien, no es por ella.

-¿Y entonces?

-No voy a decírtelo, Midorikawa.

-¿Pero por qué? –se exasperó el DJ.

-Es personal.

-También lo de Kii era personal y bien que me dabas el coñazo.

-Oye, no insistas, ¿vale? Esto es mucho más grande que lo de Kii.

-Mmm… -después de una pausa, el moreno habló de repente con voz de intriga- No tendrá que ver conmigo, ¿no? –Mamoru se preguntó qué podría ser, si era así.

-He dicho que no te lo voy a decir.

-¡Tiene que ver conmigo!

-Oh, ¡cállate!

-Pero no has dicho que no.

-Que me dejes –protestó el oji verde.

-Anda, Hiroto…

-Me tengo que ir.

-¿Qué?

-Mañana debo estudiar… Voy a decirles a los demás que nos vamos.

-¡Pero si solo es medianoche…!

Mamoru, al ver acercarse al oji verde, se levantó y simuló que venía de estar con los demás, con las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo. Mido le miró con cara de fastidio y se puso a caminar con él.

-Nos vamos, Hiroto tiene que "estudiar" –le anunció de mal humor.

-Oh, bueno –Endo echó un vistazo al cielo-, tampoco tengo mucho que hacer aquí –comentó el castaño entre dientes, pensando en el romanticismo de la noche, y en que él estaba totalmente fuera de contexto. Levantó la cabeza y sonrió a su amigo, quien como era lógico no sabía qué decirle- ¿Qué tal con Reina?

El rostro del moreno pareció serenarse, y sonrojarse también.

-Genial –Endo rió entre dientes- Lo único que nos falta es ir juntos también al baño –los dos se miraron con complicidad de forma cómica, y luego el peli verde bajó los ojos- La he echado muchísimo de menos, y creo que no me daba cuenta de cuánto la extrañaba. Y viniendo de mí te va a sonar cursi de cojones, pero… creo que es el amor de mi vida.

Hasta Mamoru suspiró.

-Qué gay te ha quedado eso –le dijo, muy serio.

-Ya… -respondió el oji negro con la sonrisa de un enamorado- What's in a kiss? Have you ever wondered what's in a kiss?–canturreó Midorikawa- ¿Sabes? Esta canción la toqué con un músico callejero de Nueva York.

-Joder, para, parece que vas a besarme o algo.

-Qué imbécil eres, Endo –respondió su amigo poniendo los ojos en blanco, en tono borde- No me has contado cómo vas olvidando a tu ex amada.

-¿Esa pregunta es una venganza? –quiso saber el oji marrón con suspicacia. Ryuuji negó como diciendo "pues claro que no", y Mamoru sacudió la cabeza- Confiaba en que no te interesase.

-Bueno, también confiabas en Aki y mira.

El castaño soltó una carcajada amarga.

-Cierto. No sé cómo eres capaz de hacer humor negro con estos temas.

-Y yo no sé cómo puedes tú reírte –replicó el mayor- Oye, si necesitas desahogarte o vengarte o lo que sea… tú llámame, ¿eh?

Volvieron a retomar la corta marcha hacia donde se encontraban aún Shiro y Haruna, y Maki tonteando con Ichirouta. Endo frunció el entrecejo, pensativo, afectado por tener que hablar de ella de nuevo, quizá. Le enfermaba. Y sin su veneno empeoraba aún más.

-¿Por qué tanta insistencia? –Mido se encogió de hombros.

-Porque tú siempre has estado ahí cuando yo lo necesitaba.

-Bah, tú solo lo has necesitado cuando lo de Natsumi, y eso ocurrió en la época de los dinosaurios…

-No, créeme –le interrumpió, decidido- Os he necesitado a todos en muchos momentos y ninguno me ha fallado nunca –pensó un instante. El oji negro entrecerró los ojos, se quedó congelado y atento, escuchando- Eh, ¿oyes eso?

-¿Lo qué?

-¡CÁLLATE! –Ordenó con ímpetu un grito lejano de mujer- ¡SHIRO, ENTIENDO QUE DE VEZ EN CUANDO TE PONGAS CELOSO PERO ESTO YA ES DEMASIADO! –a Mido y Endo no les hicieron falta palabras, se miraron y corrieron lo que quedaba de trayecto. Al lado del coche, Hiroto sujetaba al mayor de los Fubuki con todas sus fuerzas, aunque necesitado. Los dos chicos fueron de inmediato en su ayuda, y fue entonces cuando se fijaron en el segundo factor de la situación: Haruna.

-¡PERO SI INTENTA SEPARARNOS! ¿Es que no lo ves? –Shiro parecía desesperadamente furioso- ¡Ha sido él quien ha hecho que nos peleemos!

-Eso es mentira –replicó la chica. Curiosamente, la fuente del problema debía encontrarse lejos y no se veía intención de intervenir.

-¡JA! De acuerdo, lo que tu digas, Otonashi –dijo quisquilloso. Se zafó de las sujeciones de sus amigos con un "estoy bien" murmurado, y todo parecía haber terminado cuando…

-Yo no he hecho nada, Fubuki, eres demasiado susceptible –ah, el oji café finalmente decidió entrar en la discusión mientras que los dos recién llegados intentaban captar el asunto.

Ulvida había estado charlando con Maki a un lado, por lo que Kazemaru se había quedado solo, sentado en el capó del automóvil. A Sumeragi no le agradaba mucho Reina, pero resultaba evidente que el peli azul no quería nada con ella, y prefirió hablarla a ella que dejar que se creara un incómodo silencio. Y entonces Kazemaru tuvo que meter la gamba, no podía callarse y menos en una noche como esa, no.

El oji marrón oyó una de las frases tontas que Fubuki le dijo a Haruna, y pudo más su instinto que su conciencia, se burló cruelmente, intentando hacer cómplices a las dos chicas, pero sólo él se reía. Daba igual. Prefería que Shiro lo matara a verlo besando a SU Haruna.

-Kazemaru, cállate… -masculló el oji gris.

-Venga Shiro, no te pongas así que no ha hecho nada –replicó la Otonashi, con ganas de dejar de oír las quejas de ambos- Además, te alteras por tonterías, ¡tiene razón! Eres muy susceptible.

Uff. Demasiada paciencia, demasiada estaba teniendo el peli plata con ese molestoso chico que para nada estaba dispuesto a salir de sus vidas. Ahora ya hacía tres meses que andaba jodiéndole, pinchándole para que saltase y entonces dejarle mal delante de su novia. Su suerte recaía en su bendita paciencia, pero aquello había llegado a un punto que sobrepasaba sus propios límites. Sobre todo porque últimamente hasta Haruna se ponía de parte del otro. A veces le daban ganas de decirle…

-¡Pues si tanto le quieres y le defiendes, fugaos de una vez y dejadme a mí en paz!

Pero se mordía la lengua, porque… bueno, porque se supone que quería a Haruna Otonashi, y no iba a dejar que un emo despechado los separase. Así que "Ya. Déjalo" fue lo que dijo a cambio de la frase estrella que, por otro lado, continuaba revoloteando en su cabeza buscando un agujerito por el que salir. Y a ese paso tenía muy claro que acabaría por encontrar un hueco en el momento justo.

…

**En fin, vosotros mejor que nadie sabréis qué tal ha estado "el regreso". Yo tampoco le daría un diez de diez, pero el caso es que ahí queda.**

**¡Os quiero, mis queridos lectores!**

**Ciao *reverencia* *me cubro con la capa a lo fantasma de la ópera* *desaparezco en medio de una nube de humo blanco* **


	11. Chapter 11

CAPÍTULO 11

_"Cuando era joven, mucho más joven que ahora, no necesité jamás la ayuda de nadie"_

Ya que la noche anterior no había pegado ojo, pensando en la disparatada propuesta de Shuuya, el domingo lo dedicó a repasar sus apuntes desde el sofá. Natsumi adoraba la medicina, pero sin duda, la genética le parecía infumable. Aún así, logró concentrarse el maravilloso rato de quince minutos; y luego sus pensamientos se dirigieron al rubio que, pacientemente, esperaba en su celda la respuesta a una pregunta que quizá ni siquiera recordaba.

Natsumi suspiró.

Desde un punto de vista coherente, quedarse embarazada de un trastornado mental (con todo el respeto y por mucho que le amara) le seguía pareciendo una tremenda equivocación, una y otra vez. Y no obstante, aún no había sido capaz de desechar la idea. ¿Por qué? Si su respetado y sabio padre supiera de esos pensamientos, no volvería a dejarla entrar en casa hasta meses después, y siempre y cuando él mismo comprobase que no había cometido la absurdez del año.

Al ingresar a Shuuya en el Suni Sun, le ofrecieron la utilización de un programa de visitas conyugales, tenía el folleto en su escritorio. Diablos, ¿en qué piensas, Natsumi? Ya he decidido que no lo haré.

Entre otras cosas, ¿quién mantendría a ese pobre niño? ¿Quién lo cuidaría mientras fuese pequeño? Claro, pero tenerlo parecía tan tentador, teniendo un padre rico que siempre la apoyaba en sus decisiones, cualesquiera que fuesen… Pero Goenji no se acordaba. ¿No?

Se seguía sintiendo como la mala, aún así; él solo le había dicho lo que le gustaría, ni la había obligado ni había vuelto a mencionarlo. ¿Pero, porque no se acordaba o porque no quería presionarla? Era tan caballeroso, que habría sido capaz de guardarse algo así. Era caballeroso y estaba encerrado en un manicomio… la vida es muy injusta para los buenos. Deberíamos volvernos todos malos, a los malos nunca se les chafan los planes. No, Natsumi, menuda estupidez.

Abriendo la puerta bruscamente, la joven asistenta irrumpió en la pequeña biblioteca de los Raimon, a quitar el polvo; retrocedió un paso al ver allí a la hija del director. Ella suspiró, aunque acostumbrada.

-Puedo volver en otro momento –casi murmuró la criada, sonrojada.

-No te preocupes, Niki, me voy. Creo que es un buen día para visitar a mi amigo Goenji –y la pelirroja le sonrió a su criada, dejándola perpleja.

Pocas veces se mostraba así de simpática la amargada señorita; la asistenta, morena y fastidiada por tener que sonreír a esa tonta. La conocía del colegio y del instituto, Natsumi era la pija insoportable tras la que todo el mundo babeaba, soñando con ser su amigo. Niki no pertenecía a ese grupo, siempre la rehuyó, y Natsumi a ella; e irónicamente, ahora Niki era su chacha. La odiaba.

…

Mido sabía perfectamente que jamás habría seguido su vocación hasta el mismo Nueva York, si Ulvida no hubiese estado tan ocupada con su carrera. No le estaba echando la culpa ni atribuyéndole el mérito (según se mirase), simplemente era la verdad. Él estaba más que dispuesto a seguir a la peli azul sin tener en cuenta lo suyo, cuando dos años después, el negocio de la música no le había dado demasiadas alegrías. Y no era infeliz del todo.

Se bajó del autobús, del mismo que, años antes, había llevado a Ulvida lejos de sus brazos tras componer Lead the way. Recordaba esa tarde claramente, como si fuese su presente; ella le dijo que olía a magdalenas, se dejó abrazar mientras hablaban en su cama… Sonrió. En esos momentos, no imaginó en absoluto cómo acabarían las cosas de bien. Más que eso.

Aunque no todo eran alegrías cuando pisó de nuevo su antiguo barrio. Se alojaba en un hotel y la falta de secadores en dicho antro le obligó a llamar a Arata y Amaya para avisarles de que vendría. Y allí estaba. Se miró los pies. Ahora sus ojos estaban más lejos del suelo. Sí, los tiempos cambian, por lo que al fin reunió los ánimos necesarios y subió las escaleras de su portal.

La mujer que le abrió y su mirada, resultaron inconfundibles para el peli verde que, esperando que le abriera el serio hombre de la casa, recibió una de las pocas ventajas que le traía volver. Así mismo, Amaya abrió sus ojos, llena de felicidad, y ahogó un grito de sorpresa.

-¡Ryuuji, cariño!

-Hola, mami postiza –bromeó afectuosamente el oji negro, abrazándola con fuerza- ¿Qué tal estáis por aquí? Te he echado muchísimo de menos, creo que no he comido nada decente desde verano, cuando me fui… ¡Oh! ¿Y Hotaru? Estará enorme… -supuso, feliz al recordar al rechoncho hijo de Amaya y Arata, al que apenas había conocido. La mujer peli naranja le quitó importancia a ese asunto en concreto, con un gesto de la mano, y le miró a los ojos.

-Hotaru está durmiendo –frunció el ceño- y deja de mofarte, ¡no está gordo! –Protestó ella- solo un poco rellenito, nada más –añadió. Después, sacudió la cabeza haciendo reír a Mido, y volvió al tema- Ahora me toca preguntarte a ti, ¡cuéntamelo todo sobre Nueva York! Siempre quise ir, pero, por una cosa o por otra…

-¿Ryuuji? –interrumpió la voz de Arata a su mujer. El mencionado cambió el rostro, tensándolo, y se dio la vuelta para dirigirle apenas una mirada. El hombre, sin embargo, intentó cogerle la mano, a lo que su hijo la apartó bruscamente- Todavía no nos has perdonado.

-¿Perdonar? ¿Perdonar qué?

-Por favor, escúchame, te lo suplico, de verdad. Yo no lo supe hasta que lo vi en el funeral de tu madre, ¡ella no tenía ningún hermano! Y entonces me di cuenta y…

-Cállate, por favor, papá.

-No lo soy…

-¡Sí lo eres!

-No –murmuró, entristecido. Amaya tenía cara de sufrimiento, y el chico resopló.

Ryuuji alzó los brazos al techo, cansado, y arrojó su bolsa sobre el banquito del pasillo de las habitaciones, como en los viejos tiempos. Entró en su viejo cuarto, adonde habían ido a parar todas las cosas que no se llevó a su piso, aquel verano que supo que habían vuelto a mentirle. Pero ese pensamiento flotó fuera de su ser, junto con los ruegos de Arata porque le perdonara. Allí se encontraba su primera guitarra, "Green", y su teclado, su violín (lo había intercambiado hacía años, por una consola, y su padre casi lo mató cuando se enteró), su poster firmado de Aerosmith… Su ropa ancha y larga, que Reina odiaba y que él fue sustituyendo, aunque no terminó de tirar. Sus muñequeras de pinchos. Se rió.

Y mientras, Arata detrás, haciendo su monólogo.

-…no sabes cómo me sentó saber que mi hijo no era mi hijo, justo después de que mi mujer muriese –seguía hablando-; y no te estoy echando la culpa, Ryuuji, pero debes saber que si no te lo dije no fue porque yo quisiera… -al final, el asunto consiguió enervarlo.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y por qué esperaste catorce años para contármelo? –quiso saber.

-Yo no soy el único que debió hablar contigo, ¿entiendes? –Mido rodó los ojos y Arata suspiró.

-Claro que entiendo, pero no te pregunto por Akashi, sino por ti.

-Porque no podía –el chico arqueó una ceja, esperando algo más, y Arata finalmente accedió con los ojos- Él no quería involucrarse tanto, y yo respeté su opinión. Tu tío… bueno, tu padre, se conformó con ser tu tío y estar cerca de ti.

-Eso no es suficiente motivo para no decirme que Akashi es mi padre –repuso el peli verde, dándole la espalda.

-¡Bueno, y además yo no quería que te fueras con él! –confesó en un grito su "padre". Mido se dio la vuelta, algo boquiabierto- No me quedaba nada más que tú. No me pareció mal tener compañía, por eso dejé que Akashi se quedase a vivir con nosotros, ¿entiendes? –el peli verde lo miró fijamente, inexpresivo.

Fue a por su bolsa y metió algo de ropa, algunos de sus recuerdos, como su guitarra, y el secador. Antes de salir por la puerta, se paró sin darse la vuelta para mirar a ninguno de los dos.

-Si te pones así, claro que te perdono…

-¡No te vayas!

-Volveré por aquí antes de volver a Nueva York.

Ya tendría tiempo de hablar de ello cuando viniese, en Navidad o cuando fuera. Esos días prefería disfrutarlos junto a Ulvida, ya que solo le quedaban seis, y por lo que le habían contado, la peli azul le necesitaba mucho más de lo que ella misma quería admitir.

…

Cuando llegó a la celda apretó con fuerza el folletito en su mano, ese que había estado doblando y doblando hasta difuminar algunas letras, durante todo el camino en el taxi. Esperó a que el guardia comprobara el estado del rubio, afuera en uno de los banquitos de plástico del pasillo. Un enfermero le hablaba, por ser la primera vez que lo solicitaba, de las normas por las que se regían las visitas conyugales. El teléfono sonaría cada siete minutos. Existía un botón justo al lado de la cama, por si ella tenía problemas; los guardias de seguridad entrarían enseguida a socorrerla.

-No creo que necesite pulsarlo –comentó Natsumi. Suspiró- En caso de que Shuuya acepte…

El enfermero, delgado, rubio y algo amanerado, le sonrió comprensivamente.

-Estoy seguro de que querrá –se acercó un poco más a ella-, solo teniendo en cuenta que todo aquí es muy aburrido, querrá –le susurró con confidencialidad, y los dos rieron.

Oh, Natsumi, ¿qué narices estás haciendo? La puerta se abrió al cabo de pocos minutos, y la mandaron a una habitación donde había una cama de matrimonio, algo pequeña, suficiente para sus propósitos.

De pronto, la pelirroja tiñó sus mejillas del color de su pelo, imaginando qué pensarían de ella los empleados del centro que se habían enterado de lo que pensaba hacer; Shuuya no dejaba de ser un enfermo mental, y a lo mejor ni siquiera la recordaba cuando entrase en aquella fría estancia. Exacto, frío, era todo tan frío que resultaba muy difícil concentrarse.

Un enfermero grandote y fuerte desesposó a Shuuya y lo dejó allí dentro. Los dos se miraron, el rubio, algo confuso.

-Hola.

-Hola. Supongo que no recordarás... -¿cómo iba a decírselo?- Verás, no sé si te acuerdas, pero hace unos días, tú… oh… bueno, querías –señaló a la cama- eso. Así que aquí estoy –agachó la cabeza algo avergonzada por su pequeña mentira, y por su vista periférica creyó haber visto a Goenji reír, aunque al levantar los ojos seguía igual, solo que sentado en la cama.

-Entiendo –respondió él, serio. Natsumi abrió los ojos aún más.

-¿De verdad… te acuerdas?

-¿Por qué no iba a recordarlo? –pero entonces también tenía que recordar que no fue exactamente sexo lo que pidió. O a lo mejor no quería presionarla. O a lo mejor había cambiado de opinión y era una forma de salirse por la tangente. Mierda. La pelirroja no tenía ni idea, así que siguió con indirectas.

-Bien. Pero si has cambiado de opinión, dímelo, no pasa nada. Esto lo hago por ti –dijo.

-Lo sé –y sonrió como lo hacía antes, con unos ojos cuerdos y enormes, y sexys…

…

-¡Atsuya Fubuki, sal de este cuarto! –gritó Yuuka, histérica, envuelta en una toalla. Por poco no le tiró un zapato al peli rosa, que seguía empanado, mirándola desde su puerta ABIERTA- ¡He dicho que te largues!

Atsuya sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Por qué? Me gusta mirarte.

La pequeña soltó una carcajada, con unas pocas ganas de más de matarle que de costumbre. No se había atrevido a tocarla cuando ella se lo puso en bandeja, ¡y no habían sido pocas veces!, y ahora, AHORA, le decía que básicamente quería mirarla desnuda. Pues no señor.

-Pues a mí no me apetece que me mires.

-¿Por qué no?

-¿Por qué te entra el pánico cada vez que me desnudo para ti y me tocas las narices a dos manos cuando por casualidad me ves duchándome? –Se tumbó en la cama. Estaba cansada, Atsuya era pesadísimo, y encima le tocaba a Haruna hacer la cena. En serio, agg. El peli rosa se sentó en la cama, a su lado sin dejar de mirarla- Vete.

-¿Y no crees…? Eh, bueno –apartó los ojos, al fin, pero estaba pensando; y tratándose de Atsuya Fubuki, algo no muy bueno se avecinaba- ¿a ti no te parece un buen momento ahora?

-¿Un buen momento para qué?... ¡NO! –Abrió los ojos, exaltada- ¡Haruna y Fubuki están abajo, inconsciente! Podrían entrar en cualquier momento –el menor de los hermanos rodó los ojos.

-Tampoco es para que te pongas así, ¿o es que no sabes la de veces que esos dos han copulado libremente cuando nosotros estábamos en casa?

-Por favor, Atsu –le interrumpió la castaña con una mueca de desagrado.

-¡Y a veces, incluso en la habitación de al lado! –añadió, pensando que estaba construyendo un argumento irrebatible que la convencería con creces. Yuuka, por su parte, se tapó la cara con la almohada y gimió desesperada. Atsuya levantó el cojín y la miró con ojitos de cordero degollado, tumbándose a su lado- Venga, cielo… Para una vez que no eres tú la que suplica.

Yuuka se rió ligeramente.

-Yo nunca te he suplicado. Ese eras tú, hasta que te rajaste; yo únicamente intento convencerte –Atsuya sonrió- Pero ahora no.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió antes de que el peli rosa pudiera replicar; era Shiro, que dudó si volver a cerrar e irse al verlos allí tirados. No vio sobresalto alguno, así que anunció:

-La cena está lista.

-Protégenos de un envenenamiento, señor –murmuró la pequeña, mirando al techo. Atsuya miró a su hermano lo miró con ojos asesinos.

…

**Y fin del capítulo.**

**En el próximo capi descubriré una de las ideas sobre las que gira parte del argumento: se descubrirá lo que le ocurre a Hiroto. CHAN CHAAAAN XD**

**A finales de semana me largaré a mi aldea natal :P lugar donde NO hay internet ni nada mínimamente moderno. Por no haber no hay ni señal de radio.**

**Volveré sobre el día 28 o así... no sé, probablemente a principios de agosto tengais noticias mías.**

**Espero acabar este fic pronto, lo hago más por no dejarlo a medias ya que no lo lee mucha gente u.u y tras esto ya veré si sigo en FF.**

**Matta ne, queridos lectores :33**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yeheeey!**

**Subo antes de irme (literalmente, mis maletas en la puerta xD) porque Alakalufestrufen me pidió saber sobre mi queridito Hiro xD Como respuesta, la primera escena del capítulo es enteramente sobre ello. Espero no decepcionar a nadie e.e Decidí haceros este regalo antes de marchar a mi aislamiento en mi aldea ¬¬ En fin, solo será una semana. Espero tener listo otro capítulo para entonces: estoy inspirada, de momento.****OH, y claro que voy a seguir el fic ^^ Eso es algo que tenía pendiente conmigo misma. Aunque no me lea ni mi gato yo lo acabo, lo juro.****Desgraciadamente descubrí que no puedes ir a la casa de Level-5 con una garrota y utilizarla para dejarlos inconscientes y robar el anime… por lo que Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes siguen sin pertenecerme (aún).**

CAPÍTULO 12

_"Dios aprieta pero no ahoga. No a la primera. Te deja agonizando un buen rato y luego ya sí, ya te mata."_

Soy el único que le entiende, ¿no? No le escogerá a él porque yo estaba desde el principio, y ese peli negro ni siquiera le coge el teléfono ya. No puede estar deprimido por un idiota semejante, ¡por el amor del mal, pero si llevaba un pincel en el bolsillo para fingir que era pintor! Eso no es un artista, es un gilipollas. A esa clase de tipos los veo yo venir desde que entran por la puerta de un local. Van a lo que van, no puedo creer que Hiro se haya dejado engañar, si precisamente él era de esos hasta la médula (y ahora sabemos por qué…).

Hiro le sirvió el té a su amigo, sin su encantadora sonrisa amenizando la tarde.

-Hiro… no va a llamarte. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

-Claro que lo sé, yo hacía lo mismo –suspiró- Qué idiota me siento.

_Era una noche especial: en homenaje a Freddy Mercury, el nuevo bar favorito de Hiroto celebraba una maratón de Queen; iban a poner todos sus discos a lo largo de tres noches, la cosa prometía. El pelirrojo llevaba lo menos dos semanas yendo, pero continuaba demasiado acojonado como para acercarse a nadie. La mayoría de la gente bailaba en la pista, hasta el dueño había salido a moverse un poco, de estar entumecido en su sitio tras la barra durante la mayor parte de la noche._

_En los viejos tiempos y en otra situación, Kiyama ya se habría ligado a alguna, eso lo tenía claro; sin embargo… no se atrevía, con ellos era diferente. Rechazaba todas las copas a las que le invitaban, porque si se las tomaba tendría que hablar con uno de ellos, y ya no hablemos de acercarse por sí mismo. No, lo veía poco probable. "Vamos, Kiyama, tú eres uno de ellos, tampoco te van a morder… eh, bueno, quizá sí" pensó, mirando de reojo a un moreno que se contoneaba en la pista sin quitarle ojo. El oji jade se abrazó a sí mismo. Nunca se había sentido tan desnudo sin estarlo._

_-¿Otra copa, cielo? –preguntó el camarero, aunque la rellenó sin esperar una respuesta, seguro de sí mismo. Hiroto asintió al tiempo que se inclinaba para beber. A decir verdad, ese camarero se había convertido en el único con el que había hablado desde que llegó el fin de semana anterior, con aspecto de confusión y miedo, o incluso horror, y se sentó en la barra, como había hecho esa noche._

_-Gracias… -intentó recordar, pero cayó en la cuenta de que no se lo había preguntado, y se sonrojó- Perdón, aún no sé cómo te llamas._

_-Gina, me llamo Gina –contestó el chico, con una gran sonrisa- Buena estrategia, guapo. Es una lástima que no la utilices con nadie del bar._

_-Es que… -miró a su alrededor una vez más._

_-Nunca habías probado esto, ¿eh?_

_-¿Se nota tanto?_

_-Un cartel de neón llamaría menos la atención –Kiyama resopló. Gina volvió a reír, mirándolo con ternura- Deberías erguirte, sonreír… y mirar con un poco más de interés lo que tienes al lado –señaló discretamente el camarero. Hiroto se volvió sin pensarlo, y se quedó petrificado._

_-Oh, no, no…_

_El peli negro lo miró con los ojos como platos, también, igual de asustado, puesto que era la primera persona conocida que lo veía en aquel tipo de lugares, y más siendo menor. ¿Qué iba a decirle? Ya no tenía excusas, Hiroto Kiyama se lo contaría a todos, y entonces comenzaría el rechazo; Yuuka se enfadaría porque él no se lo contó antes; sería el blanco más fácil de entre los fáciles en el instituto. Volvió a fijarse en el oji verde, y se dio cuenta de que trataba de terminarse su copa a tiempo para huir. Puso los brazos en jarras._

_Se acercó con paso decidido, dispuesto a agarrarle en cuanto tuviera ocasión. No iba a perderlo entre la multitud, tenía una vista de lince. Toramaru supuso que, si tan asustado se veía, era que el pelirrojo ricachón no tenía la menor intención de revelarle a nadie adónde iban, ni él ni un chico de quince años, los fines de semana._

_-¡Hiroto, espera! –como imaginaba, este no se paró, así que saltó con todas sus fuerzas y, segundos más tarde, se encontraba sobre el pelirrojo de piel blanca, que le miraba avergonzado. Toramaru sonrió- Hola._

_-Hola…_

_-No sabía que venías por aquí –comentó el menor. El otro parecía incómodo._

_-Ya, yo tampoco sabía… oye, no quiero ser grosero, pero ¿podrías quitarte de encima? Nos está mirando… básicamente TODO el local –añadió, nervioso; el pelinegro se apartó, no parecía muy afectado. Su amigo, por el contrario, se levantó a toda prisa, tropezando en el camino y casi volvió a caer, aunque se sostuvo, riendo nerviosamente. Tora le agarró del brazo y prácticamente lo arrastró hasta la barra._

_Gina, que limpiaba un vaso, lo miró sonriéndole._

_-¿Un par de copas, chicos? ¿Unos Coctel Gina-Tropic? –Tora arqueó una ceja._

_-¿No será otro experimento para el concurso? –preguntó el pelinegro con desconfianza._

_-Es solo un experimento, por ahora –contestó el rubio- Pero fíate, hombre –el pelinegro lo miró con desconfianza- Encima que te sirvo alcohol sabiendo tu edad –chasqueó la lengua Gina._

_-Vale, ponnos dos –aceptó el pequeño. Después puso su atención de nuevo en Kiyama, con curiosidad, el cual seguía evitando sus ojos negros como si fueran los focos de una ciudad en guerra. Utsunomiya hizo una mueca, divertido- No sé por qué sigues intentando esconderte, está claro que yo sé todo lo tuyo y tú todo lo mío. Que en realidad es lo mismo, es decir, no es para tanto, somos tíos y nos gustan los tíos, ya está._

_El nerviosismo de Toramaru no era para nada normal, desde luego, era como una obra de arte abstracta. Solo Yuuka se habría podido dar cuenta; ni el mejor detective de la policía con diez cámaras apuntándolo lo habría descubierto. Comenzaba a hablar sin decir nada, vocalizando mucho y despacio. Como si no fuese él el flan con patas, y estuviera intentando tranquilizar al otro._

_-Yo no he dicho que sea totalmente gay aún –protestó Kiyama adorablemente; el pequeño soltó una risita._

_-Totalmente gay… -sacudió la cabeza- Bueno, pues yo sí. Puedes confiar en mí plenamente –le sonrió; y Kiyama estuvo en una burbuja a partir de ese momento. No sintió las miradas de los demás perforándole la ropa, ni la inquietante y sensual conversación de Gina que hacía creer a cualquiera que estaban intentando ligar con él, lo que en realidad no hacía en absoluto- …Además, esto tiene muchas más ventajas: no tienes por qué sujetarles la puerta a las chicas, ni apartarles la silla para que se sienten, puedes entrar con tu chico en el mismo baño a echar un casquete y, a menos que estés en un bar de ambiente, ¡nadie notará nada raro! Es mucho mejor que salir de un baño de tías, despeinado, con un sujetador de encaje en el bolsillo, sobresaliendo –añadió, pensativo. Hiroto se rió, mirándole con sorna- No es, para nada, que me haya pasado alguna vez; tengo un amigo…_

Hiroto plantó la taza de té sobre la mesilla, con rabia, después de la charlita de rigor con Toramaru para llorar, maldecir y criticar a su ex amante. El peli negro simplemente hizo lo que con Yuuka, era fácil. Creo que he nacido para esto, para ser un mejor amigo. Tora miró a Hiroto incluso sonreír por primera vez en la tarde y a él se le contagió la alegría. Sí, viendo lo que había conseguido, había nacido definitivamente para aquello. Aunque no para ser amigo de Hiroto…

Suspiró.

Habían llegado a la parte de las críticas, concretamente las sexuales, y le estaba resultando muy divertido escuchar esos humillantes datos acerca del que había sido su rival. Pero ahora Kiyama era suyo.

…

Midorikawa cerró los ojos intentando ignorar los gritos de Ulvida.

-No me digas que me calme, Ryuuji, ¡no me digas que me calme! –Luego puso cara de tristeza- Tú nunca me dijiste que fueras a irte tan pronto. ¡No es justo! –y se echó a llorar. Mido se mordió el labio y corrió a abrazarla (se había propuesto no hacerlo enseguida para no dificultar aún más la despedida, y no había durado ni dos minutos), sintiéndose un verdadero malvado. Ella lo apartó sin dudarlo- ¡QUITA!

El oji negro se desplomó en la cama, al lado de Reina, que sollozaba teatralmente bajo una almohada, tumbada en su habitación.

Emi, que había oído los gritos, asomó la cabeza por la puerta del dormitorio aunque cerró enseguida cuando avistó la mueca en la cara de Mido que delataba uno de esos momentos en los que era mejor no acercarse a su hermanita, aunque solo fuese por motivos de seguridad personal. Aun así, se apoyó en la puerta, para jugar a los espías.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer otra cosa –se volvió a disculpar el peli verde.

Ulvida, tras una pausa de concentración, se volvió a mirarle con los ojos entrecerrados y llorosos. Se limpió algunas lágrimas con la manga de su bata.

-Podrías largarte directamente a Nueva York y avisarme de que te has ido cuando ya estés allí –le espetó, sazonando cuidadosamente sus palabras con odio-, así te ahorrarías discutir conmigo.

-Y verte llorar –añadió Mido, como si simplemente estuviese recordándole a su novia un artículo que se le hubiese olvidado apuntar en la lista de la compra. Ulvida sorbió por la nariz.

-Y verme llorar –repitió.

-¿Y dejarte pasar eso sola?

-Lo voy a pasar de todas formas, Ryuuji. Quizá sería mejor que cada uno solucionase sus lloros solo.

Después de aquello, el día fue tranquilo, tal y como los demás desde que Ryuuji había vuelto a Japón. Solo en el aeropuerto volvió a haber lágrimas por ambas partes: regresaría por Navidad, y en esas fechas ya sabría si iba a quedarse definitivamente en Estados Unidos o si podría trabajar desde su hogar.

…

La primera copa se la tomó con una tal Aoi. La segunda, con Chiasa. Después no estaba seguro de si había comenzado a charlar con un hombre cuarentón de aspecto fracasado. Y a partir de la cuarta, Kazemaru Ichirouta se preguntaba con verdadera curiosidad qué diantres había podido procesar su estúpido y borracho cerebro para que en esos momentos se encontrase recién despertado en el jardín de los Fubuki, con la ropa del día anterior y siendo empapado por los aspersores automáticos, que por otra parte llevaban horas encendidos. Ni puta idea.

Se levantó cauteloso, con el miedo de que alguno de los habitantes de la casa se asomara a la ventana, pues buena hora de levantarse ya era.

Y cuál no sería su sorpresa, al ver aparecer a Fubuki Atsuya por la esquina de la calle, y abrir la cancela en silencio. Kazemaru se quedó quieto, de pie a un lado del jardín, pero el peli rosa ni le vio. Su preocupación entonces parecía ser palparse los bolsillos. Lo hizo después más nerviosamente, con la cara pálida.

Se dio la vuelta y dio cuenta por fin de Ichirouta. Lo miró extrañado, pero se acercó, lo justo para no ser duchado por los aspersores.

-Puedes salir de esa piscina ya, si quieres –le sugirió el oji gris.

-No creas que estoy acosando a tu cuñada ni nada parecido –quiso aclarar Kaze enseguida, Atsuya rió- Estaba borracho… no sé qué hago aquí. Te lo prometo.

-A mí me da igual, peli azul, pero mejor cuídate de que Shiro no te vea duchándote en nuestro jardín. No digo que sea malo ni que no puedas hacerlo –dijo sarcásticamente-, solo que es un poco raro, ¿no crees? –Kazemaru rodó los ojos. A decir verdad, estaba avergonzado. Odiaba despertarse sin recordar nada. Atsuya se estaba riendo de él todo lo que podía y más.

-Vale, gracias por el consejo, Atsuya –contestó indiferente. Miró a la ventana que sabía que era del cuarto de Shiro y Haruna; ella estaría durmiendo en esos mismos instantes, y quizá él la abrazaba por detrás, estrechándola contra su cuerpo; estrechando a SU Haruna. Se estremeció, conteniendo un grito de rabia. Miró con veneno al pequeño de los Fubuki- Y tú… ¿tú de dónde vienes a estas horas? –Atsuya abrió la boca para protestar, no obstante su sensatez le mandó callar. Intentar una excusa solo empeoraría la situación; además, no había preparado ninguna, no esperaba encontrarse con nadie. En aquella casa se suponía que nadie se levantaría hasta pasadas las once. Pero ese maldito Ichirouta tuvo que aparecer…- Ah… -Kazemaru sonrió- Yo no he visto nada si tú no has visto nada.

-De acuerdo –Atsuya lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Luego los abrió de golpe, dándose una palmada en la frente- ¡Mierda! No puedo entrar sin ruido. Me he dejado las llaves.

-Usa el método Ulvida.

-Oh –exclamó el otro, pensativo- Sí, tienes razón –y se dispuso a trepar a su ventana.

El peli azul suspiró aliviado en cuanto el Fubuki desapareció hacia el jardín trasero_. __And this is how you remind me of what I really am. _Alzó la vista. Y no pudo evitar sonreírle, loco de felicidad.

…

Lo primero que notó Haruna al despertar en casa de Shiro fue el horroroso sabor a puré de ajo en la boca. Bah. De todas formas, ella ya se lo había advertido a sus compañeros de piso: no sabía cocinar y no tenía ni la más remota intención de aprender. Pero insistían en esa mierda del reparto de tareas, así que no le quedaba más remedio que convencerles de su ineptitud culinaria con la práctica de la misma, patética e incomible a más no poder.

La peli azul oscura se levantó de la cama, se colocó sus gafas y encendió la mini cadena con el pie, dejando sonar _How you remind me_ de Nickelback a toda leche. Shiro se levantó de un respingo, abriendo mucho los ojos y odiando un poco a su novia. Esta se encontraba junto a la puerta del balcón. Algo le llamó la atención, y salió. La música inundó la silenciosa calle en que vivían. La peli azul oscura se llevó la mano al pecho, emocionada de verlo. Y sonrió, por supuesto.

En la habitación de al lado, Atsuya aparecía por la ventana y se sacudía las manos al caer de pie dentro del cuarto. Resopló, había sido breve pero intenso. Fudo seguía el modus operandi de siempre: llegaba, te amenazaba, desaparecía unos días y luego se dejaba caer por tu barrio para convencerte con halagos. Extorsión, extorsión, extorsión, en realidad. El peli rosa solo había aceptado verse ambos porque estaba seguro de que el siguiente paso del matón iba a ser la extorsión… en otro grado. Quizá a su hermano, quizás a Yuuka. Lo que tenía claro era que no le iba a resultar nada sencillo apartarlo finalmente de su vida; pero lo intentaba. De momento, sin que sus compañeros de piso se enteraran, aunque si Fudo comenzaba a pasearse a menudo por allí, acabaría delatándole.

…

Si había subido alguna vez a lo alto de un rascacielos y mirado hacia abajo, esa no era la sensación más vertiginosa que había sentido. No. Eso lo sentía cuando encontraba inesperadamente a Kazemaru, o cuando escapaba de Shiro para estar con él, o cuando ambas cosas ocurrían. Como en ese instante.

Le dio un amistoso abrazo, y él se disculpó por aparecer en su casa a esas horas. Ni siquiera sabía por qué había venido. Ella rió con ternura todo lo que le inspiraba Ichi, y casi sin ser consciente adoptó la posición con la que lo abrazaba antes, antes de Shiro, entrelazando las manos por detrás de su cuello y cerca, muy cerca. Él no opuso resistencia, al fin y al cabo, era en parte lo que buscaba. Pero se trataba de una tentación tan grande, y estaban tan pegados, y a ella no parecía importarle que Shiro estuviese buscándola, preguntándose adónde habría ido.

Vio al mayor de los Fubuki asomarse por la ventana y mirarles, abrazados, frunciendo el ceño un poco. Ichirouta pensó en la pelea de aquella noche de fiesta. Pensó en lo unidos que estaban antes, y en la cara de idiota que Kaze había puesto cuando se enteró de que su mejor amigo le había robado a la mujer de su vida. _"Quiero verte poner esa cara, Shiro Fubuki…"_

Después de besarla, escuchó a Shiro gritarle, y a Haruna llorar… Se despertó en el hospital, con una máscara de oxígeno artificial en la boca. Haruna le apretó la mano suavemente y volvió a llorar un poco al ver que estaba bien.

Y aunque creía haberse librado (o perdido) de Shiro, levantó la vista y el peli plata estaba sentado en la butaca de visitas, con la mirada fija en el suelo, y tan serio como jamás lo había visto. Kazemaru pensó que estaría allí porque amaba a Haruna a pesar de todo, o porque se había preocupado por su ex mejor amigo y no quería dejarlo solo. En cualquiera de los casos, entonces sí se sintió mal.

Y pudo leer el rostro del oji gris como si de un libro se tratara.

…

**Es todo lo que he podido exprimirme esta vez.**

**Por cierto: estoy preparando un songfic de una canción de Green Day (mi grupo favorito, que lo meto en todos lados xD), ¿os gustaría? Y os iba a preguntar si preferís un final feliz o no tan feliz (y por tanto realista ewe), pero ya sé lo que suele gustar más y eso a mí no me parece siempre bien… así que haré lo que me dé la gana, como suelo hacer -.-**

**Alakalufestrufen: Mmmm, nunca se había inventado (si es que lo es xD) nadie una palabra para describir mis fics. Me gusta. Por otro lado, tampoco esperaba un aluvión de reviews: es normal, y es difícil retomar así una historia pero no tenía tiempo. Y por último, muchas gracias por comentar, había olvidado la ilusión que me hacían los reviews :P**

**¡Chao, criaturitas del demonio, os quiero!**

**Aika~**


	13. Chapter 13

**¡Perdón por la tardanza! Juro que tenía esto acabado mucho antes, pero solo lo he podido subir ahora.**

**No voy a joder entreteniéndoos más, ¡dentro fic!**

CAPÍTULO 13

_"Si volvemos es porque lo necesitamos; la necesidad une lo más débil."_

Llegó la dulce Navidad a Inazuma.

Ryuuji lo habría dejado todo por Reina, si es que le necesitaba de verdad. Adivinar las costillas bajo la piel de la chica sin tener que apretar demasiado parecía ser una señal de que definitivamente, no podía mantenerse tan lejos de ella.

Así que no necesitó decirle adiós, pasado el primer día de enero.

Intentaba buscar otro trabajo, mientras insistía al productor de Nueva York por correo electrónico; no parecía dar muy buenos resultado. Y encima, el cretino de su ayudante le decía que era normal que lo rechazaran, ya que ellos buscaban a alguien dispuesto a sacrificarse. Cuando Mido escuchó eso, le gritó que era un inepto chupasangre y le colgó el móvil.

Los padres de la peli azul no habían puesto pegas a que se quedara en la casa hasta que encontrase un buen lugar para vivir. Lo que no sospechaban era que la pareja había planeado marcharse ambos de allí. De haberlo sabido, seguramente se habrían negado, y además hubiesen intentado convencer a su hija de que no se juntara tanto con "ese chico de pelos extraños", como su padre –que seguía sin aprenderse el nombre de Mido- lo llamaba.

El chico salió de la casa de los padres de Ulvida, sin cerrar con llave porque no tenía. Eso le recordaba que, a pesar de los casi tres años, aún no les acababa de caer bien a los padres de su novia. Se encogió de hombros.

Lo peor de no tener trabajo era que no podía llevar otra cosa a las entrevistas que su desvencijada moto de adolescente, que no se había oxidado ya por todas las capas de pintura que Ryuuji le había dado, y que apestaba a aceite. Y eso no causaba muy buena impresión, sobre todo si el caballete fallaba y descubrías que el coche aparcado junto a tu moto era el del director de la empresa que casi te contrata, cuyo vehículo había quedado como si lo hubieran lavado con un rallador de queso.

En eso pensaba al quitarse de nuevo el casco. Lo llevó bajo el brazo hasta la puerta de la pequeña mansión y llamó al timbre con pereza. Un Hiroto sonriente le abrió la puerta con el pie, y le ofreció uno de los dos cafés que sostenía en las manos. Mido lo cogió, y sonrió ligeramente. Un café no era la solución a sus problemas, pero ayudaba.

-¿Ya te ha contestado Red One? –al oír esa pregunta, al peli verde le salió la vena de rabia.

-No… ¿te lo puedes creer? ¡Pretende que abandone a mi novia cuando me necesita, por un trabajo de mierda! –Kiyama abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿De mierda? ¿No era el trabajo de tus sueños?

-¡También! –Aflojó los hombros- Pero creo que prefiero estar a su lado –lo miró- Tú ya podías haberte dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Qué culpa tengo yo?

-Ya, perdona, olvidaba que estabas ocupadísimo con tus asuntos de faldas, desde que no está Keeve –Hiroto tragó saliva.

-Bueno, eso no es del todo cierto.

-Ya –mezcló una carcajada con sus palabras y con un sorbo de café, y Kiyama apartó la mirada, cosa de la que Mido no dio en absoluto cuenta- ¿Y qué te cuentas?

Ni sabía ya para qué hablaba con Midorikawa. La mayoría de las cosas que sabía no se las podía contar, y el resto, no quería. No aún. Para los problemas con sus padres ya no quedaba ningún minuto en su día, o casi ninguno, y Toramaru paliaba el otro gran vacío, la soledad. Parecía, de hecho, estar convirtiéndose en su nuevo mejor amigo. Bah, mejor amigo, qué término tan pomposo, ni que estuviesen en el instituto. Tora sí lo estaba, pero jamás lo parecía cuando salían; su inteligencia era como un muro que no dejaba ver a nadie lo nueva que era la pintura de su fachada, lo nuevo que era él en todo. Pero, insistía, no lo parecía.

El pelirrojo había decidido introducir a Toramaru en la mente de Mido lentamente, con un filtro de chismorreos para suavizar la noticia. Una cosa llevaría a la otra, y entonces podría contarle a su amigo su verdadera nueva vida. Cambió de postura en su sofá, cruzando las piernas. Mido ya había adoptado la suya propia de siempre: pies en la mesa y los brazos tras la nuca, como una almohada.

-Pues… dicen por ahí que Natsumi Raimon está preñada –oh sí, eso tiene tanto que ver con tu orientación sexual, Hiroto.

No obstante, eso distrajo a Ryuuji, que lo miró con ojos como platos.

-¿De Shuuya? –Kiyama asintió, sumido en sus pensamientos- Pero… ¿y el manicomio? ¿Qué narices ha pasado?

Y Hiroto se dispuso a contarle lo que sabía, intentando llevar la conversación justo al límite de lo que de momento quería contarle. ¿Querrían ellos tener hijos algún día? Mido respondió un "bueno…" con los ojos iluminados y sin molestarse en disimularlo. Él tenía esa forma de ser: si no quería decir algo directamente porque le parecía poco masculino o alguna otra estúpida razón, lo deslizaba en forma de susurro a gritos. Hiroto había resoplado y contestado que adoptados, en cualquier caso.

Claro estaba que el oji negro no había pillado todo el sentido de la frase. Pero Hiroto tenía tiempo. Eso creía.

…

"Todas las cosas ocurren por alguna razón. O casi todas. Por ejemplo, el que tú vayas a existir dentro de tres meses. No sé ni si es bueno. Me harás feliz o destrozarás mi vida, pero no me importa porque es lo que Shuuya quería"

Natsumi cogió su chaqueta y se tapó la abultada tripa todo lo que pudo, antes de salir de la biblioteca. Hacía un par de semanas que admitió que ya era imposible ocultar el embarazo. Y ese mismo tiempo hacía que se lo había contado todo a su padre.

Ahora vivía con Niki. ¡Con Niki! Sabía que ella la odiaba, por los viejos tiempos en el instituto, y sin embargo había sido su empleada quien le había ofrecido una habitación en su apartamento; una de las chicas con las que compartía casa se había ido. No, el padre de Natsumi no la había echado de casa, se había ido ella. No aguantaba sus miradas acusadoras ni un solo día más. Además, tenía veintiún años y un fondo para la universidad a rebosar, gracias a la herencia de su difunta madre. Y un bebé en camino. Y estaba prácticamente sola.

Se encontraba en su segundo año de carrera, pero sabía que en cuanto su hijo naciera no iba a tener tiempo de estudiar, y menos una disciplina como la medicina, que necesitaba de toda su dedicación. Normalmente, los médicos esperan a ser residentes para formar una familia, y es precisamente porque necesitan años para formarse.

Lo cual significaba que la pelirroja había tirado la casa por la ventana, y que ya no podría ser cirujana, como había soñado desde niña. Para curar a gente como no habían curado a su madre, se suponía ella. Aunque a parte de esa razón, le encantaba su carrera y su futura profesión.

Ya había pensado qué hacer para mantener al bebé y a ella: trabajaría en alguna hamburguesería mientras aprobaba los exámenes para acceder al título de enfermera, que no era ni de lejos cirugía, pero al menos se acercaba a su vocación. No le resultaría difícil aprobar, pensó, pues con dos años de medicina estudiados la enfermería le iba a parecer fluidísima. Y en cuanto obtuviese el título, se pondría a trabajar, y empezaría a ganar una cantidad de dinero suficiente para comprarse su propia casa, para ella y su hijo y… Shuuya.

Confiaba en que el peli crema recuperase la cordura algún día. Cuando ingresaron a Goenji en el psiquiátrico por asesinar a su propio padre, ella fue a la casa de él, a ayudar a Yuuka y a guardar algunas de sus cosas en su propia casa. Meses después del ingreso, Natsumi le dio la buena noticia de que Shiro había conseguido la custodia de Yuuka, y que la chica estaba viviendo con él y Atsuya en casa de los Fubuki. Y al oír que su hermanita estaba bien –el primer acontecimiento positivo desde el incidente del atropello- el de piel tostada se emocionó tanto que la besó. También por primera vez desde que lo habían ingresado. Y a partir de entonces, Raimon nunca perdió la esperanza, pues era en esos besos donde recibía la seguridad de que Shuuya no estaba tan loco como hacía creer a los médicos y a todo el mundo, incluida ella.

Natsumi entró en su casa compartida, se quitó la chaqueta y los zapatos y encontró a Niki roncando en el sofá y al horroroso gato sentado sobre un cuenco volcado de palomitas. La televisión estaba encendida, mostraba una película de cine mudo. La otra compañera de piso, Keeve, no volvería hasta una semana después, de visitar a sus padres en Okinawa.

Apagó la televisión y recogió el cuenco y las palomitas, tras espantar al minino con un amago de patada. No es que le gustasen mucho los animales. Y tampoco iba a dejar que a su hijo lo olisquease un asqueroso gato maloliente.

Pidió una pizza, pues ni ella misma tragaba lo que cocinaba, y se tumbó en su cama a descansar. Se acarició la barriga. Le dolía la espalda. Hacía tiempo que notaba las patadas del bebé… y no era tierno para nada. Solo sumaba uno a las partes del cuerpo que le dolían por culpa del maldito embarazo. Aunque así sabía que el niño estaba bien. Era un niño, el médico se lo dijo con una sonrisa, y Natsumi forzó la suya, aunque no es que hubiese reaccionado mejor si le hubieran dicho que fuera niña.

A Goenji aún no se lo había dicho, pero estaba claro que tendría que hacerlo pronto. Se preguntaba cómo reaccionaría. Él, cuando todo estaba normal, la sabía poco altruista. Natsumi supuso que para empezar, no se iba a creer que hubiera estropeado su carrera por hacerle feliz a él.

Sería al día siguiente cuando la pelirroja se lo contaría. Él pondría una mano sobre su vientre y se quedaría quieto, muy quieto. Le besaría después la mano, y entonces se tumbaría en la cama de su celda, dándole la espalda a ella y a su hijo, y Natsumi en ese momento, sabiendo que ni siquiera aquel gran sacrificio le había hecho volver a ser quien solía ser, se echaría a llorar incontrolablemente sin importarle las odiosas miradas de penosa compasión de los guardias ni del director.

Saldría de la celda, dando un portazo despechada y desolada y se iría del manicomio para no volver hasta mucho después. Y gracias a esa desafortunada separación, todos sus planes cambiarían por fin para alzar sus ánimos al punto más alto desde el accidente.

Porque Shuuya pensaría entonces en todo, viéndolo claro de una vez, sin fantasmas que emborronaran sus recuerdos. Y sería hora de salir de allí.

…

Haruna le acarició el pelo. Seguía diciéndole que no pasaba nada. Kaze, por su parte, seguía sin creerla.

Para empezar, seguía sin poder casi ni moverse de casa. Y de tanto tiempo que la peli azul oscura pasaba allí para hacerle compañía, el padre de Ichirouta ya los llamaba "pareja de tórtolos". Para seguir, no eran ninguna pareja de tórtolos. Kazemaru se lo había pedido, después de recuperarse del infarto que le dio en el jardín de los Fubuki. De hecho, aún debía permanecer recostado en su cama cuando lo hizo; pero Haruna simplemente ignoró la pregunta.

Él no volvió a sacar el tema.

-Me apetece un café. Con azúcar, mucho azúcar… -la peli azul oscura, tumbada al lado de Kazemaru pero casi sin mirarle, como se había hecho costumbre entre ellos, se estiró los brazos y las piernas y se incorporó sentada. Se volvió hacia él- ¿Tú quieres algo? –negó con la cabeza.

"A ti", se abstuvo de contestar. ¿Por qué esa sequía de amor? ¿Por qué no podía mostrarse clara y concisa con sus sentimientos, si con Shiro Fubuki nunca había tenido problemas de esa clase? Aunque con todo lo que Ichirouta había tenido que esperar para tenerla por fin en sus brazos, el que esto solo fuese cierto a medias no le importaba mucho.

En esos momentos se encontraba en reposo. Acababa de sufrir otro amago de infarto. Los médicos le habían dicho que, tras el accidente de escalada, las réplicas eran relativamente normales, pero comenzaba a preguntarse si seguiría siendo normal tras dos años y medio de ataques. Le seguían diciendo que sí. Y, como con Haruna, tenía la constante impresión de que no le contaban más que milongas, una detrás de otra.

La Otonashi, hermosa como la veía él, volvió a su lado con una taza de amargo líquido endulzado con edulcorante, y un montón de nata por encima. El oji marrón sonrió.

-Si me hubieras dicho que le ibas a echar cosas tan ricas te hubiera dicho que sí.

Pero Haruna le miró sin una pizca de complicidad en los ojos.

-¿Estás loco? Tanto azúcar no es bueno para tu corazón –Kaze resopló.

-¿No era la sal?

-Tampoco la sal lo es.

-Haruna, ya que voy a morir de todos modos, podrías mimarme un poco –dijo medio en broma.

Pero la chica dejó de relamerse los labios de nata y se limpió con un pañuelo. No le dirigió la mirada, y dejó el café sobre la mesita de noche. Otra vez la odiosa actitud afectada que debería adoptar él, pero que su amiga se empeñaba en acaparar.

-No tiene gracia.

Kazemaru le frotó la espalda.

-Perdona –dijo mientras seguía masajeándola- Entiende que esta ha sido la enésima réplica de un solo infarto. Y no quiero preocuparte, pero me parece que el médico me está ocultando información.

El peli azul notó cómo toda la tensión de Haruna se le subía a los hombros en cuanto oyó aquello, aunque continuó con su masaje, quizá podía obtener algo de información.

Haruna cogió aire.

-Qué tontería.

-No te creas –Kazemaru se mordió el labio con rabia. Seguía mintiéndole a la cara, ¿por qué? ¿No se daba cuenta, acaso, que él ya lo sospechaba? ¿Por qué seguir omitiendo la verdad, fingiendo que no lo sabía? Estaba decidido. No pasaría un día más en que las cosas no estuvieran claras. Además, si iba a morir igual, le gustaría enterarse antes que le aconteciera- He hablado con un estudiante de medicina amigo mío, y él también piensa que no es muy normal…

-Eso es mentira –masculló ella con rabia.

-¿Sí? ¿Y no es mentira también ocultarme mi propio estado de salud, y decirme que todo va bien cuando evidentemente no es así? –Detuvo el masaje, resoplando- No soy idiota, Haruna. Dejad de mentirme.

La chica dio un respingo. Ichirouta sonrió por dentro, pensando que al fin iba a cantar. Pero Haruna se volvió hacia él y le propinó un puñetazo en la boca del estómago. El oji marrón se dobló con las manos sobre el vientre y ella aprovechó para abofetearle.

-¡Qué demonios estás haciendo! –exclamó entre dientes el chico.

De pronto, Otonashi puso cara de remordimiento mezclado con angustia. Kazemaru tenía la vista algo nublada por el dolor y eso no le ayudó a entender lo que ocurría. Su mejor amiga se sentó sobre la cama, de nuevo, esta vez balbuceaba, como intentando decir algo, pero no se atrevía.

-Lo siento… -y finalmente se tapó la cara con las manos, que ocultaron sus lágrimas.

El peli azul le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros.

-Debiste decírmelo –susurró.

-No –exclamó ella, volviéndose y mostrando sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero habló sin importarle qué penoso aspecto le estaría ofreciendo a Kazemaru, porque no era importante-. No creas que he sido egoísta, ni que he intentado ignorarlo. ¿Sabes todas las noches que he pasado en vela, pensando si decírtelo o no? El médico dice que es importante una actitud positiva ante una enfermedad como la tuya, que podría ayudarte. Yo pensé que si no lo sabías, no podrías ponerte negativo. Solo quería que estuvieras bien, ¡solo quería que vivieras! –el chico tragó saliva- ¿Y con qué me pagas? Con desprecio.

-¿Cómo podía saber yo todo eso?

-¡Porque se supone que confías en mí! Si confiaras en mí de verdad, ¿crees que no habría aceptado salir contigo? –Así que sí se había enterado aquel día…- Habiendo superado que tú fuiste el primero en traicionarme, ¿crees que no me duele no poder besarte si quiero, cuando he estado deseándolo siempre?

-Yo confío en ti.

-Yo no puedo más –le contestó ella. Y se dejó caer en sus maltrechos brazos- Así que ahora… ya sabes. Tienes novia. Ya puedes ser positivo.

…

Endo tachó otra casillita del calendario. 14 de abril. Siete meses sin Aki. Siete meses exactos. ¿Y ahora qué?, se dijo. Se suponía que debería estar feliz de haber aguantado tanto sin tener ningún tipo de contacto con ella. Porque le había engañado, y no merecía ni que la hablara. Le había pedido a un compañero de psicología que le recomendara alguna terapia. El calendario formaba parte de esta. De momento, no iba mal. Pero seguía buscándola un poco, a decir verdad. Se moría por verla, qué demonios.

Solo quería arrancarse los pelos de la cabeza de pura desesperación, uno a uno, tanto si le servía de desahogo como si no.

Dios, ¿cómo podía ella vivir así de tranquila? Sus estados de Facebook, el único sitio por el que se enteraba de una pequeña parte de su vida, no revelaban gran cosa. Si ponía una canción, él la buscaba, se la bajaba y la escuchaba toda la noche tratando de buscar un indicio, algo que pareciese decir "te echo de menos" y que lo animase a salir a buscarla. Pero lo único que sacaba en claro era lo mucho que la peli verde se había aficionado a ir de fiesta y a otras cosas no tan legales.

El castaño se sentó junto a la ventana azul y se frotó los ojos. De pronto la vio, allí en la calle. Se levantó como si le hubiese dado un espasmo, y su cabeza chocó contra la persiana, que estaba solo medio subida. Se frotó entonces la cabeza, y de nuevo los ojos, y volvió a mirar. No había duda, estaba allí.

-¡Aki! –no debería estar llamándola. El calendario, tirar todas las fotos… Estaba echándolo todo a la mierda. Kino miró, sonriendo ampliamente. Tenía el pelo más largo, y ahora lo llevaba completamente liso. Le saludó con la mano- ¡Espera, ahora bajo! –se colocó las deportivas, sin abrochárselas bien, y se puso una camiseta a toda prisa, del revés.

Su madre salió a su encuentro al final de la escalera.

-Cielo, ¿adónde vas así? ¿Te has mirado al… -pero Mamoru murmuró un "adiós mamá" a toda velocidad y desapareció por la puerta de entrada a la misma- …espejo? –la mujer se rascó la cabeza y siguió cocinando la cena, confusa.

Endo siguió su carrera, pero ya no la encontraba en el tramo de acera desde donde ella le saludó. Maldijo a voz en grito, y entonces oyó su voz detrás de él.

-Mamoru, estoy aquí –el castaño palideció un poco, y luego volvió a sonrojarse al mirarla, de manera que hasta su sangre debió marearse. Sonrió estúpidamente, y tras todo ese tiempo sin poder mirarla a los ojos, se alegró de hacerlo, porque significaba que seguía sintiendo lo mismo que hacía unos meses.

Ella se levantó del banco de piedra en que le esperaba y se acercó lentamente. Endo literalmente ya alucinaba con que le fuera a besar. Eso no ocurrió. En su lugar, Aki se lanzó, tras meditarlo unos segundos mordiéndose los labios, a abrazarlo fuertemente. Él la correspondió en cuanto se instó a sí mismo a no parecer un idiota, congelado en el aire por los actos de ella; la rodeó con sus brazos, solo unos instantes antes de que Kino volviera a separarse. Lo miró sin quitar su sonrisa.

Endo suspiró, y Aki le ofreció asiento.

-Oye, tu camiseta… -empezó a decir Aki.

-Oh, porras –masculló el castaño. Se la quitó con naturalidad y le dio la vuelta. Aki apartó los ojos. Él aumentó sus pulsaciones sin poder evitarlo. Así que todavía le gustaba. O eso parecía- Ya está –sonrió de manera infantil al terminar de ponérsela y canalizó su energía entonces en concentrarse para no hacer el ridículo.

Hablaron hasta tarde, sobre lo que habían hecho todos esos meses sin hablar. Endo iba camino de conseguir el mejor expediente de su promoción aquel año, y ella le felicitó con una sonrisa y lo invitó a un té helado. Qué mariconada, pensó Mamoru, pero calló y bebió para no ofender a quien trataba de recuperar. Kino seguía buscando su vocación; ese año había probado la Biología en la universidad, y a mitad de trimestre se marchó porque le ofrecieron un curso de monitora de esquí en Hokkaido. En esos momentos estaba libre de ocupaciones. Buscaba algo que hacer, pues le parecía que perdía el tiempo. Endo le ofreció enseñarle alguno de sus libros de Psicología, y ella aceptó encantada.

¿La iba a llevar a su casa? Endo el primer día no, se dijo a sí mismo, pero ya estaban en camino. Para su total alivio, ella prefirió esperar fuera, y el castaño volvió con uno de sus libros de primero. Observó a Aki ojearlo.

-Así que al final encontraste lo que querías –comentó ella, mientras pasaba hojas.

-¿Eh? –_mal, Endo, mal, responder con monosílabos está prohibido si quieres fluidez en la conversación… oh, dios mío, soy idiota. Por favor, que diga algo._ Aki sonrió.

-Cuando salíamos te lamentabas bastante de que tu puesto eterno era el segundo lugar, que siempre había alguien que lo hacía mejor que tú –le aclaró la peli verde- Pero fíjate, ahora eres el mejor expediente –parecía orgullosa de él. Le dio seguridad a Mamoru, que asintió.

-Sí. Nunca pensé que esta tontería de la psicología se iba a convertir en mi vocación.

-¿Tontería? ¡Eres el mejor en esto! –se apartó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja izquierda. Era un tic, advirtió el chico, con la mente profesional activa para intentar captar el significado de todos y cada uno de los gestos de Aki, que no parecía darse cuenta- Y supongo que estar soltero durante la mayor parte del primer año te ha venido de perlas, ¿no?

El castaño se quedó perplejo. Bueno, al fin y al cabo sabía que en algún momento iban a abordar ese tema.

-Para estudiar durante horas, sí, la verdad –contestó, apartando los ojos de ella y sus gestos por primera vez en aquella tarde- Qué crees, todos estos meses no tenía a una adicta sexual llamando continuamente a mi puerta.

_Le has lanzado un hachazo sarcástico, Endo. Ahora te aplastará con algún cruel comentario sarcástico. Eres idiota._ Contrariamente a lo que esperaba, sin embargo, Aki estalló en una pequeña risa tras unas décimas de segundo de silencio. Estaría pensando en alguna reacción que no la avergonzara aún más, pensó la mente psicológica de Mamoru, eso es que está midiendo cada uno de sus pasos. Creo…

La peli verde incluso se arrimó disimuladamente. Muy mal disimuladamente, ¿acaso deseaba que Endo notara el disimulo?

-Haberme dicho antes que preferías estudiar a tus libros más que a mí.

-No digo que no me gustara que fueras mi ninfómana particular.

-Tranquilo, no me molesta –otra vez se apartó el pelo detrás de la oreja, de la izquierda nuevamente. Endo entrecerró los ojos, pensativo, y Aki le escudriñó a él esa vez, con una sonrisa pícara- Oye, psicólogo, deja de analizarme. Lo del pelo lo hago siempre que estoy contigo, ¿recuerdas? –Endo fijó la vista en el suelo avergonzado, y Kino rodó los ojos- No te preocupes. Así sé que sigo en forma frente a ti y tus "terapias" –rió cómplice. Endo acabó riéndose con ella. Ignoró todo impulso de esconderse detrás de una papelera, de la vergüenza.

…

**Eso es todo, hamijos xD**

**Por cieeeeeerto, tengo ya casi lista la continuación de Mi Primer Novio Fue, para el que le interese, y tiene pinta que va a quedar algo hardcore, aún no lo sé .-.**

**(Veréis, estoy ocupada APARTE con un nuevo blog mío, no os haré publicidad de él porque me sabe rastrero… no sé, ¿queréis que ponga el enlace? Decídmelo en un comment así rápido y lo pondré aquí y en mi perfil)**

**Intento escribir rápido, pero mejor calidad que cantidad, ¿no? La verdad es que ni siquiera sé cómo acabar este fic exactamente, demasiadas ideas revoloteando que aún no he cazado y ordenado (?) Pero lo haré, esto no se va a quedar sin un final (aunque tarde mil añooooos).**

**Os quiero mis queridos lectores, ¡matta ne!**


End file.
